Hell Bent
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Goku thought everything was great down on Earth after he died, but he is sadly mistaken when he makes a trip down to HFIL for Yemma who has been having trouble controlling the Hellions below because of a new leader, though Yemma forgot to tell Goku who the new leader is and he is surprised when he actually meets the other in person.
1. Meeting In Hell

Chapter One

Meeting in Hell

It all started three years ago. Three years ago a tragic event accord and it was due to one monster that had been created to destroy one man and one man alone. Even though that creature ignored all commands to kill that man and instead went to fight any strong opponent that met his standards.

Three years ago, a tournament was held to save the Earth from being destroyed. The creature called this Tournament the Cell games. A vicious tournament where anyone could enter and fight, where anyone could try and defeat the horrid creature that was Cell, the perfect fighter.

In this tournament, eight powerful warriors entered to face Cell. Though not all of them would fight Cell. One of the most powerful was called Son Goku, a man that had faced one powerful threat after another, only to be beaten in this tournament, knowing he'd be unable to defeat this monster.

In his place, Goku sent a young boy to fight, to destroy Cell once and for all, Goku sent in his son, Son Gohan. Gohan had been trained to fight since the age of five and was now age eight, young and naïve, though not innocent. He has had to kill people before, even if they were evil and aliens he didn't know, he was still too young to kill.

Now though, he has spent a better part of three years preparing to fight androids and now he has spent a good week to fight Cell. He was no longer holding onto any baby fat, his eyes hard and serious as he was pushed up into the arena to fight, to fight for the Earth and his family.

Gohan fought Cell with everything he could muster for the first ten minutes, until Cell became bored and attacked his friends with Mini-me replicas, all attacking his friends and causing Gohan to feel hate and anger flowing in his blood and soon enough, his power.

Gohan had found a power beyond all else and had released it, his once straight blonde hair now almost a white with lightning flowing all around him and his eyes dangerously blanked as he attacked Cell.

Though when Gohan had regained some control, he had stopped and Cell took that opportunity to try and blow up. Even someone even hit him, he would blow, so our elder savior, Goku, sacrificed his life and took Cell away to a different dimension to blow up.

Once everything registered, Gohan had fallen to the ground, stunned and sorrow overwhelming his senses. He had blinked though when a power signature jumped high in front of him. Cell was not gone and Goku's sacrifice was in vain.

With anger and sorrow flooding his senses, Gohan powered back up and was attacking ferociously, destroying Cell when their two blasts connected, overpowering the monster and sending his remains into the sun.

Now three years later, planet Earth is in a time of peace and prosperity, not since the attack of Bojack, no threat to Earth had appeared and the people on it lived in peace and prosperity.

Now if that was only true for all our hero's, this story would be utterly useless unless it was used to point out the obvious. Now for the real story to start, it all begins in a place called the Check in Station where our hero Goku has just been called to help solve a problem in HFIL, Hell For Infinite Losers.

34

Clouds were lined up in front of a giant desk, all waiting to be sent to their destinations, whether it be Heaven or Hell, could only be told by the giant sitting at the desk.

The giant wore a purple suit and a hat to match, a beard and mustache covered his face and his skin was a red color, outdoing several of his ogres in the room. His horns were short and controlled so as not to look too frightening, not that his size already didn't do that. Now, his name is King Yemma, the king of the dead. He was the one that ruled over the otherworld, making sure those in hell behaved and those in heaven made no trouble.

Now to see what he's doing in this great time of peace. "Hell, hell, heaven, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, hell….." Okay, so he doesn't do much except send these spirits to their destinations, and here I thought he would be doing something more entertaining.

"Hey! King Yemma, I'm here, what cha' need me for!" King Yemma was so surprised by this voice that he almost accidently stamped a hell candidate with a heaven one.

"Goku! Don't do that, I can't be sending someone who's meant for hell to heaven for a reason!" Yemma said as he stamped hell on the right parchment and sent the spirit on his way. Once that was done, he moved his papers aside so he could put his full attention on the fighter in front of him.

Goku is a Saiyan, I'll tell you this now because it's an important point to make. He was born with a tail, could have turned into a giant monkey if he didn't have the tail taken off, and is exceedingly powerful because of his blood and all the effort to put into his training.

Though he was raised on Earth by his 'grandpa' Gohan who raised him with love and care, training him in the ancient art of Martial arts. Goku was later trained by the legendary Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit and Goku took on his uniform, an orange Gi with blue undershirt and wrist bands, which the blue material were all weighted, heavily, as were his boots. His black hair was spiked all over the place, making it look like he never brushes his hair and his kind dark eyes were always showing happiness, unless in a serious fight.

Even now, he was showing his kindness and happiness to the Otherworld King, who was staring at him seriously. The always familiar Son grin was plastered on his face as he waited for King Yemma to speak, which the giant soon did and explain his mission.

"Goku, this is serious, it seems that Cell has decided to start another ruckus in HFIL and is destroying everything. I have no idea what is making him do this, but the ogres down there tell me that he looks exceedingly nervous about something and he keeps glancing around." King Yemma started as he laced his fingers together and put his chin on his thumbs.

"If you are faced with someone else instead of Cell, I want you to leave immediately, I had a very powerful villain come in a few years ago and I don't think you can handle him, he's stronger than you Goku, so be careful when you go down there." King Yemma said as he pulled his papers back towards him. "Now that's said, I'll open the gate so you can get through and take care of this. Now get going!" Yemma yelled as he swung his hand to a door to the right.

"I got this Yemma, don't worry about me, I'll take care of Cell no problem and be back in time for dinner!" Goku yelled as he took off towards the door and towards the realm for Infinite Losers.

Yemma sighed as he watched Goku go, shaking his head. "I only hope this isn't some ploy to get Goku done there, that boy is still too strong for Goku to handle."

34

The fly down to HFIL was incredible as usual. The air was usually cool as you started down towards the area, but the closer you got to the real deal, the hotter it became, though when you're a spirit, you can handle any heat, it was just annoying when you actually started to feel it, because you didn't get a break from the heat, to was always there.

Goku though, didn't mind it one bit, he found it to be a bit of a reliever since he was always cooled off instantly in the otherworld heaven for warriors. Or as he liked to call HFIH, he laughed as he remembered what that meant. He and Pikkon came up with that when they were bored one day.

Heaven For Infinite Hero's was a great place to battle all of those that had died trying to save their planets, though most failed in doing so because of Freiza and his whole universe domination thing. Like Pikkon and his planet, which had been destroyed by the little alien, though he had fought bravely to save it.

Goku reflected back on his own heroics as he sped towards where he could now feel Cell setting of high power levels. His thoughts went to his friends and his family and finally, down to just his son who had fought so bravely to save the world from Cell and then had destroyed the insect with a Kamehameha wave with only one arm. He had been impressed and proud.

His eyes narrowed in concentration suddenly as he felt Cell fire up a bigger blast, one that could rival Freiza'z death ray. He needed to get their faster, so Goku stopped in the air suddenly, put two fingers to his head and concentrated on Cell's signature, disappearing from where he was a moment ago to be standing behind Cell in an instant.

"It's about time they sent you; I've been blasting things for hours now." Cell grumbled suddenly as he let the big ball of purple energy at his finger dissipate. Goku blinked in surprise as he looked at the insect android, who was looking at him with distain and contempt. Goku looked up into the eyes suddenly and could still locate the hint of nervousness that Yemma had been talking about earlier.

"You know, you could've just sent a message to see me, right?" Goku said as he looked up at the insect in curiosity and confusion. He couldn't figure out why the android wanted to see him so badly that he had resorted to destroying HFIL and getting Yemma's attention that way, it just didn't make sense.

Cell snorted as he turned away from Goku as he started to walk away from the Saiyan, his tail swinging behind him as he walked away. "Sure, right, like Yemma is going to listen to a villain down here in HFIL, this is Hell For Infinite Losers Goku, not your Heaven For Infinite Hero's after all." Cell stated as he disappeared behind a rock.

Goku blinked in surprise at this information, he didn't know they couldn't message Yemma like he could if he needed to talk to someone, mostly one of the Saiyans that were down here for all eternity. He was also surprised that Cell knew about the name for the heaven for warriors that he and Pikkon had come up with.

"Are you coming or not!" Cell yelled back at him as he looked around the corner he had disappeared around earlier. "I don't have all day like you; I'd rather keep my head attached to my body thank you very much." Cell snarled as he disappeared again, Goku blinking before jogging to catch up with the android.

Once he was behind the insect, he looked him over and noticed several nasty looking bruises marring his 'perfect' body. He frowned as he realized that the strongest person in HFIL had been beaten up by someone else. 'Must be this knew guy Yemma said they brought down a few years ago.' Goku thought as he walked behind Cell. "So where are you taking me and why aren't you trying to kill me?" Goku asked.

Cell looked over his shoulder and glared at him with all of his might. "I'm taking you to the new ruler down here and I'm not killing you because I was told not to. I'm not in command now, got it." Cell said as he turned back to the front, grumbling about not being the leader anymore. Goku shook his head in amusement, finding it funny that the person that the strongest ruled down here. If you could beat that person, than you ruled.

Apparently Cell was knocked off of his pedestal a little while ago and he must've been trying to get it back since then too. 'From the looks of it', Goku thought as he looked Cell over again, 'He's not going to get it anytime soon.'

Goku chuckled at that, Cell had been the ruler down here, the strongest for a long time, but now he wasn't, kicked down to be second best yet again, like he had been with Gohan. Goku smiled at the thought of his son, who should be eleven at this point, hopefully not being too drilled in his studies like his mother had always wanted.

His eyes softened even more than usual as Goku thought of his sweet and innocent son. The boy had grown wonderfully when they had been together, smart as well from all the studying his mother had made him do. The boy was born to fight, with both brain and bronze, Gohan was the perfect fighter, more so than Cell would ever be.

Goku looked at the ground as he walked, thinking sadly about everything he was missing down on Earth, even his newborn son, his second son that Chichi had to deliver without him had gone into the world. He wondered if he would ever get to see his second son, Goten he believed was the name of the boy, but he wasn't really sure.

He walked straight into Cell's back as the android came into a halt, stopping in front of the HFIL camp site for those who were stuck with a body here. At first, it was just a huge cell where everyone was held in, but eventually, it got too crowded so they had changed it from the cell to campsites where even villain was expected to behave and do their own thing and keep out of the way of others.

Here, anything could happen and none of the ogres could do anything about, so Heroes would constantly keep coming down to sort things out and stop the mayhem. The camp was made so it looked like rows and rows of just tents. Some tents were decorated with moss, sparkly rocks, crystals, and even some with the blood from the blood fountain. Goku looked around and noticed that a lot had changed since Cell had been in charge; Goku himself had only been to the camp of the villains twice, both times to speak with Cell.

Back then, the tents had all been plain and boring, giving nothing away about who was in which tent. All tents were spread out wherever they wanted to be and next to whoever they wanted it to be. This here was ordered in rows and systematic as Goku could see several of the Ginyu force coming out of the tents closest to them and then some Saiyans later on and so on with different species.

Though, at the very end, there were three apparent tents, two were about four feet from each other, giving the occupants their room. The right was a light green with dark spots of moss on it, giving the tent spots. Goku looked at Cell and then at that tent and then back. Cell snorted as he nodded his head and walked towards his tent, going inside of it for a second and the coming back out with what looked like a shiny green crystal.

Goku looked at the second tent next to Cell's. A completely purple tent that stood up straight and a light was on. He could guess who that belonged to and was right when Cell walked up to it and called out to the person inside.

"Oi! Freiza, get up and bring your crystal, I got the person we wanted!" Cell called in and was rewarded with a grunt as said alien came out, with his own purple crystal in hand, only moments later.

"Alright, since we're all here than, we should head to his tent. He'll be grumpy that it took you three hours to bring him here in the first place." Freiza said as he held onto his own crystal and began walking towards the third tent that stood about a yard in front of the two, standing proud and alone.

Freiza looked over his shoulder as he looked at Goku with a glare. "Monkey, been a while since I last saw you." He said as he went towards the leading tent with Cell, both of their tails swinging back and forth.

Goku could only rub the back of his head and laugh nervously. He couldn't believe that Freiza was still upset with him, it had been years since they had last fought, the alien had never came out when Goku was down in HFIL talking with Cell and cooling things over from whatever problem they had.

Goku shook his head as he looked towards the leading tent, knowing that whoever was in it was the one who was leading the villains down here now. They had to be strong to defeat Cell like they had. The tent was a bright red, like blood, a light was on inside, giving off some weird shapes, but one thing was for sure, the person inside was either sitting down or was very short with spiky hair.

"So who is this new leader anyways, if they beat you both, than I should be careful, right?" Goku asked as he stopped five feet away from the tent.

Cell and Freiza both looked back at him, eyes calculating as they looked at him, it as Cell who spoke to the man. "The leader is only about eleven in the real world, but eight when he died. He's small and fast." He spoke as he looked at the tent and wondered why he was even saying this.

"The brat took both me and Cell out within seconds; we didn't even stand a chance." Freiza said as he crossed his arms in irritation and wrapping his tail around his waist for a moment before letting it fall back to the ground.

Goku's eyes widened at this information, wondering how such a young kid could take on two powerful warriors and defeat them without a problem, even to where the two could admit that they had lost.

"Wow, Cell this is the second time you've lost to a kid, if this kid is as powerful as you say, than he's on the same level as Gohan." He blurted out as he turned back to the tent, seeing the shadow inside shift and move around, heading towards the entrance.

Cell and Freiza looked at him with surprise and then turned to each other and burst out laughing, clutching their sides.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Goku looked at the new leader and his jaw hit the floor, he couldn't believe who he was looking at. "What the hell are you looking at!"

34

"What the hell are you looking at?" Goku blinked as he looked at the person in front of him, wondering who exactly this was. He felt like he was looking in a mirror for some odd reason. "I asked what the hell you think you're looking at!" The person yelled again, snapping his fingers in front of Goku's face.

Goku had to blink a couple of times before he had the chance to answer. "A mirror?" He asked unsure. Cell and Freiza were both laughing now as they looked at the man who had come out of the tent and back towards Goku. But Goku was right, it was like looking in a mirror for him, this man resembled him greatly, from his spiky hair to his height and build. The difference was this man had a scar on his face, wore the Saiyan armor but a lime green color and black, and then had a red head band wrapped around his head.

The man glared at the two chuckling aliens and then turned back to Goku, who was looking him up and down, wondering how many people actually looked like him. "I'm guessing you must be Goku, well, give me a minute and we'll take you to the brat, he's been waiting for the insect to bring you for hours." He said as he looked at the two.

"You two got your crystals, cause you know we can't get in without them." He said as he turned back towards the inside of his tent.

Freiza snorted something about inferior monkey second in command. Goku blinked at that, he would've thought Cell was second in command, not this guy. "Who is he exactly?" Goku asked as he turned towards the two aliens, both grumbling about this and that.

Freiza was the one to answer though, a scowl on his face as he looked at Goku, glaring with hatred. "That monkey is Bardock, a very powerful Saiyan, though he hasn't reached the Super Saiyan like you have, he's close to it. He's also the one who went against me first; he tried to stop me from destroying the Saiyan planet, though he failed. He hadn't been strong enough then. I believe his offspring got off the planet before I destroyed it though."

Goku looked at him with his head cocked to the side. Bardock had been the first to go against Freiza huh? Interesting. "Do you remember his kid's name Freiza, I think I forgot?" Cell asked, his brows furrowed, thinking as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer, as was Goku.

Freiza opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Bardock who reappeared before them, his own crystal in his hand, though it was a bloody red. "My son's name was Kakarot." He said as he turned away from them and began heading ahead of his own tent, away from the campsite itself.

Goku stood there for a second though when he heard the Saiyan name, but was kick started again when Freiza and Cell began to laugh at him. "Go catch up with your daddy Goku!" Freiza snorted as he started to walk ahead too, Cell right behind him, laughing it up in Goku's suspense.

Goku shook his head as he jogged pass the two villains and caught up with Bardock, looking him over again, recognizing most of the features he got from the man. "So I know who I got my looks from." Goku stated as he walked beside his father. Bardock blinked in his own surprise as he looked at Goku.

"You're Kakarot?" The man asked as he looked Goku over. "I guess you could be my son, but that means you defeated Freiza back there and you're a Super Saiyan." Bardock said as he stopped and stood in front of Goku, crossing his arms and looking him over again.

Goku nodded his head as he waited for an answer. Bardock nodded his head and began to head back towards wherever they were going. "Good, not a disappointment like your older brothers. I think I've had enough from your brothers too; neither of them seems to be able to do anything right." Bardock said as he began to walk up a path that seemed to lead to a cave.

"Raditz and Turles are both here?" Goku asked as he looked back towards the camp, wondering if he would run into them if he went back.

Bardock scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "They're here somewhere; I'm not their babysitter though, so I don't know where exactly they are." Bardock said as he went into a dark cave. Goku blinked as he looked over his shoulder again to see that the camp was a good ten miles away already.

'How the heck did we get all the way out here without me noticing?' Goku thought as he turned back to the front to where Cell and Freiza had joined Bardock, each holding their crystals in front of them, into the darkness. 'Wonder what they're doing?' Goku watched in rapt amazement as each crystal began to glow their own color, green, purple, and red shined into the penetrating darkness.

"We need to keep him with us at all times, if he gets separated, we will never see him again and Leader will kill us." Bardock said as he turned to look at Goku. "You will stand in the middle of all three of us and don't leave from there or you will be trapped in this darkness." Bardock said as he began to walk, Goku right behind and Freiza and Cell right behind Goku, all crystals combining to surround them and make a white color light.

"So why do I need to stay in between you guys, is this cave really that confusing?" Goku asked as he looked around the cave, wondering if his ki would light the cave up.

Bardock shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder. "It's not that, this cave is a straight shot forward."

Goku's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why it was so dangerous than.

"It's not the cave itself that you should fear monkey, it's what's in the dark that you should fear, Cell, why don't you show him." Freiza said as he stopped, making Cell and Bardock stop and eventually stopping Goku as well.

Cell sighed as he stepped away from the group and grabbed something off of the wall with his tail and returned, holding the creature in front of Goku so he could see it. "These things have taken even me down, but the brat is the only one who can see in this cave anyways, so the creatures leave him alone." Cell said as he squeezed the creature tightly.

Goku nodded his head as he looked at it, it looked like a salamander, but instead of being smooth and slick, it had several spikes sticking out of its head and along its spine all the way down to the tip of its tail. The eyes were white and seemed to have a white gooey stuff on them. Claws lined its webbed feet and the teeth seemed to jut apart at the end to look like the end of a barbed fishing hook.

"What are they anyways?" Goku asked as Cell tossed the creature back into the dark, hearing it hiss as it flew across the air and hit a wall. They continued moving as soon as the creature was out of their sights.

Goku saw Bardock shrug his shoulders but not answer, though Freiza answered as he seemed to be in a slightly good mood for some reason. "Those, well, we call them Soul Suckers." Freiza stopped for a second shining his crystal to the side and showing several of the Soul Suckers on the ground, covering what looked to be a body. "Like that poor monkey there, they suck your soul dry and leave nothing behind; soon he'll be nothing but dust." The white and purple alien finished as he moved forward, ignoring Goku's squawk as he pushed the Saiyan forward.

Goku watched at the light left the body of the man behind, left to have his soul drained dry. He could only look to the front, hoping that he wouldn't be left in the dark to have his own soul sucked out, that wouldn't be unexpected with the group he was with at the moment.

"So do you want to tell me who we're going to go and see here?" Goku asked as he looked at Cell over his shoulder, his eyes full of curiosity, his mind going through possible candidates, but he wasn't quite sure he could get the right person.

Cell and Freiza looked at each other, smirks and giggles coming from them as they tried to keep quiet. Bardock had no idea what was so funny, so he had the same confused look on his face as Goku did. "Will you two shut up, we don't need the Soul Suckers after us, you know they like noise." Bardock said as he shook his head and continued walking forward.

Cell and Freiza walked forward as well, Goku still confused, continued walking as well, he didn't know what was so funny but he'd ignore it until it became apparent. "So, how much further do we have until I get to meet this guy?" He asked as he put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back slightly, looking at the back of Bardock's head.

"Not long, we should be showing up in his cave any second now." Bardock replied as he gripped his crystal tighter as they walked further into the darkness. Goku blinked as a light appeared near the end of the cave, a bright golden light flickering on the walls and the floor.


	2. Surprised in Hell

Chapter Two

Surprised in Hell

"We're here brat!" Cell called out suddenly as they entered a domed room, perfectly circular and smooth. No water leaks were around but a small pond of water was to one side, a small river making sure the water flowed in continuously. But it was the person in the center of the room that was holding Goku's attention.

The boy, for it was definitely a child, sat floating above the floor, facing away from them. He wore a white cape that had shoulder weights and trailed to the floor beautifully, waving from the continuous wave of power radiating from him. Golden spiked hair stood up, though it reminded Goku of someone he knew, but he wasn't sure who it was still.

"It's about damn time Cell, I sent you out six hours ago! What the hell took you so long!" Goku flinched at the cold tone that was directed at Cell, who also flinched.

"I can't help how long it takes, stupid Yemma needs to find a better way of calling him down here." Cell said as he crossed his arms and looked away from the boy. Goku looked towards the boy again, wondering why he felt like he knew him, the energy felt recognizable as well, not to mention that the cape was a resemblance to his friend's, Piccolo.

"Well, you should've upped the attack, kill some ogres next time, or better yet, steal some of Yemma's fruit, that always pisses him off." The boy said as he let his feet touch the ground, brown battle shoes like Piccolo's could be seen as well. "I don't like to be left waiting and you know that, you need to find ways of getting to Yemma faster, or I'll just go out and start blasting things, remember last time I did that?"

Everyone in the room that remembered that gulped quickly and took several steps away from the glowing body, pressing their bodies against the domed wall, trying to make sure they were well out of the way of the boy.

"I don't think you three need to do that. I'm not going to attack anyone at the moment." The boy said as he walked towards the back, Goku gasped as he wonder why he hadn't seen it before, sat a four poster bed that was covered with red sheets and the curtains a black. Next to the bed though was a table with several things on it, one being a sharp hunter knife that was picked up.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I was told you wanted to see me. Why is that?" Goku asked as he waited for the boy to turn towards him and pay him some attention, since he was the one told to come here. "I mean, what is it that you want?"

"Ah Goku, it's been so long since I last heard that voice. Yemma refused to allow us to meet under his watchful eye. I tried to deal with him, tried to make anything work, said I would stay down here for eternity if only he'd allow us to meet. He refused and I hated him for it, so I came up with this idea." Goku watched as the shoulders moved underneath the cape, fiddling with the knife.

"I came here to the camp and met up with Bardock and his own team of Saiyans. He took me to the leader at the time, Cell, and I challenged him for the position. We spent a good five hours fighting until I beat him. Even then, I wasn't fighting him seriously." Goku blinked as the knife came into view and one arm went above the boy's head.

"I realized that as soon as I became the leader down here, Yemma would refuse to speak with me anymore, so I sent Freiza, Cell, or Bardock to talk with him. While they tried to talk with the Master of the roads, I was down here working out tactics and organizing the camp. I allowed all the stronger ones up front while those who needed more training were sent to the back."

Goku gasped as the boy cut his forearm, blood dripping down until the boy put his arm down, allowing the blood to drip to the floor until he lifted it over the table and into a bowl. "I worked hard to set up training fields and get the stronger ones to teach the weaker ones. I have training camps and exercise workouts planned; I have even those who once thought invincible training with the others."

The bowl was picked up once it was halfway filled and then placed onto the ground next to the bed. Seconds later a large fox darted out from underneath the bed. Goku blinked as he realized the fox was pure blood red with nine tails. This was a very different animal of hell.

"Once I had everyone training, I focused on getting you down here. Though the negotiations with Yemma were going nowhere. Nothing they said or did made a difference, Yemma refused to allow me to meet up with you and I was getting more and more frustrated." The boy continued as he pulled out a roll of bandages, wrapping it around his arm as he began to turn and look at Goku in the eye.

Goku couldn't help but gasp as he met the teal eyes of the boy, hard and cold, hatred and anger, sadness and sorrow, all of which were conveyed in them. Though the lower part of the boy's face was hidden by the shoulders of his cape, Goku knew he knew this boy. The eyes were familiar, though now hard and cold, he knew them, and he'd known them for years.

"No, you can't be…." Goku said as he stepped backwards, away from the boy. A chuckle lit the air, though dark and tainted, Goku recognized it as well.

"Oh, I can't be can I?" The boy said as he turned all the way around, smirking at Goku as he allowed the man see his face, to see who he really was. Goku wanted to throw up.

"I can and I am. I thought you'd be happy to see me Goku, after all, I am your son." The boy said as he raised his arms to look as if he was waiting for a hug. "This is where I've been for three years Father! Yet you haven't even noticed or bothered to check up on your friends and family! Some father you are." Gohan said as he turned towards the other three.

"You may leave; I can take him back out of here later. Go and make sure no one has caused damage in your leave." Gohan ordered to his commanders and turned back to Goku as the other three left them alone. Once they were gone, Gohan walked towards Goku until he stood right in front of the man. "I know it's been a while Goku, but I do need to speak with you about something." Gohan said as he looked his father in the eye.

Goku gulped but nodded his head as tears filled his eyes. Gohan was thoroughly surprised when he was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug, smashed against Goku's chest as his father cried over him, holding him and running his hand through Gohan's golden hair.

"I can't believe my baby boy is here in Hell, here with Cell and Freiza. I don't believe it; I can't believe you'd do something bad enough to land you here with all our enemies. What happened on Earth?" Goku asked as he held on Gohan for several long moments before pushing the boy to arm's length and looking him over.

Gohan had changed since he had arrived in hell, though he looked mostly like he had when Goku left after Cell's games; short and spiky hair, his muscles firm and smooth, making him wiry but strong. He had been able to get away from Goku all the time by flipping, turning, twisting his body into almost impossible positions.

Gohan's face was the most changed, though still looking young and youthful, he now had a cold and hateful look to it. It showed all the hardships he had been through since he had arrived in hell, maybe even after he had defeated Cell and Goku had decided to stay in the Otherworld.

Gohan looked up at his father with cold eyes; the eyes though, were glinting with tears hidden within. "It happened a few months after Cell." Gohan started, turning away from Goku, his cape swirling around him as he looked towards the small pond.

Goku watched with worried and saddened eyes as Gohan walked over towards the pond and sat down cross legged, then floated into the air. "It started three months after you had left us and I was left to deal with the after effect of the Cell games. It turned out that they had an extra camera crew at the games, hidden away from danger." Gohan said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Goku nodded his head as he came up next to his son and sat down on the ground next to him, waiting for him to continue on and tell his story. He wanted to know what exactly happened to his son to get him stuck somewhere that was less than pleasurable for him, or comfortable.

"That Oaf Hercule tried to take the credit for defeating Cell, but because the extra crew of Camera people, they caught the whole fight and knew who had really defeated Cell and I could only hope they put a memorial in for you." Gohan's face was blank as he told his story. "They did and I was given a medal, though I didn't go and get it. From there, they put together a tournament to celebrate the defeat and to celebrate a boy's birthday." He said with a sigh.

"We came up against a new opponent during the tournament. Future Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and I all made it to the finals. We were supposed to go up against some friendly aliens from different planets. To say that we met aliens would be the truth, but it wasn't the aliens we were supposed to face." Gohan's face turned cold and hard, ice laced his eyes and Goku wondered who it was they faced exactly.

"The aliens we met were apart of another person, one with great power, almost as strong as Cell, but not quite." Gohan said as he closed his eyes again and went back into the past. "I'm not sure you've heard of him from King Kai, but Bojack was a powerful opponent that almost killed the others."

Goku blinked at that and wondered how all of his friends, Vegeta including, could almost die at the hands of some alien that wasn't even as strong as Cell. This Bojack had been powerful enough to almost kill Vegeta, and from the looks of it, almost Gohan himself.

"Bojack came onto me, he began choking me, but he didn't stop there, he aimed a blast at Piccolo who was out cold at this point. He was about dead and the blast would've killed him." Gohan said as his fist clenched as he delved into the memory so he could tell it accurately to his father.

"As soon as I saw Bojack powering up that attack, I let all my anger and sorrow loose, the hatred not too far behind. I went into Super Saiyan Two." He said as he opened his eyes and looked down at his father, eyes cold and hardened with hate. "Once I entered that state, I lost it. The stress from the earlier months, helping mom with her pregnancy, the training with Piccolo and Vegeta, I just snapped." Gohan growled lowly in his throat as he thought about it.

"I destroyed Bojack in time to save Piccolo, I destroyed the threat to the planet, but I wasn't able to stop." Gohan continued as Goku looked up at him in realization. He realized what he meant when he wasn't able to stop; it was almost like with Cell.

"The power and the stress pooled into my head, it made everything seem far away and it seemed as if I was back at the Cell's Games and I was confused at what was going on. By the time I had some control back, half the planet was almost completely destroyed and almost all our friends were dead." Goku felt like he had been slapped when Gohan said that, wondering if it was really possible for a close friend to turn enemy.

"My body had also suffered. I had taken some damage from the attacks the others had hit me with, but that wasn't what got me." Gohan's face blanked as he took a deep breath, his mind whirring rapidly as he tried to put together the thoughts he had back then when he had been out of control.

"My body was taking damage from the power coursing through it as I floated in the air, above an obliterated planet. The power was making my heart beat too fast and my blood was boiling from the heat of that power and simmering away." Gohan looked at his bandaged arm where his blood had been flowing from before.

"The power was starting to kill me, I could feel my organs shut down and my blood was disappearing, my heart was stopping and I couldn't breathe." Gohan shut his eyes and Goku held back the tears he felt filling his eyes as he listened to this account of what happened to his son.

"I didn't want to feel the pain any longer; I didn't want to feel pain as I died. I did the only thing I could at the time, in the mind set I was in and the feel of death at the edge of my mind. I self-destructed." Goku and Gohan fell into a silence so thick that you could cut it with a spoon.

Goku looked down at the pool of water, wondering why this had happened. Why couldn't his son keep control of his power and why was he down here if he had only lost control. Normally, losing control and killing people didn't mean you would go to hell. What was the reason he was down here?

"Gohan, can you tell me why you're here? I mean, normally, a person who lost control of their power would be sent to Grand Kai to be trained personally by him, to learn to control their power. Why did you end up here?" Goku asked as he looked up at his son in curiosity.

Gohan was quiet for the longest time before he even moved. Gohan sighed as he stood up and turned to look at his father, motioning for him to stand up as well. As soon as Goku was standing, Gohan yelled out and powered up. Once he was all the way powered up, though not to the second stage, he began walking to the halls again. "Power up into Super Saiyan and catch up. The Soul Suckers will leave you alone once you have." Gohan said.

Goku stood there for a second before doing as he was told and running to catch up with his son who was glowing with power all of a sudden. Goku was confused though, wondering why they were leaving the cave all of a sudden. They were silent as they walked out of the cave, walking back down to the camp, running into several people that Goku knew from battles.

Nappa, Raditz, Turles, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, and several other people that he knew, but couldn't really remember all that well. Even people he knew back when he was a kid was here, though he was surprised with some of them. He passed them all with Gohan, wondering where exactly they were going. They went pass the fountain of blood and passed Yemma's fruit tree, Gohan nabbing a couple fruit on the way and eating one as they walked up the stairs to Yemma's office.

Gohan growled though when electricity sparkled around him, shocking him and stopping him in his tracks. "Yemma is trying to hold me back, to keep me down here in HFIL. Can you hazard a guess why? Especially when he will meet with almost everyone else down here, besides Cell and Freiza." Gohan asked as he turned to look at Goku, lightning snapping around him still.

Goku could only nod his head as he had seen this effect on Freiza when the alien had tried to enter Yemma's office. "It keeps those who are a danger to Yemma and the spirits waiting to be sorted away from them. If you're being kept here than that means…."  
Gohan nodded his head as Goku's eyes widened and he stared at his son. "Yemma believes me to be a danger up there, but that doesn't mean I can't get through." Gohan smirked as he turned back to the stairs and yelled, his power raising from before until the barrier that was holding him back snapped and fell to the floor in glass like pieces.

Goku watched with wide eyes as the barrier fell and disappeared from view. He blinked though as he heard the sound of footsteps heading up; he quickly forced himself to look away from the broken barrier and catch up with Gohan.

It was silent the rest of the way up, just like it had been when they left the camp, neither said anything until the came to the top, the yellow light shining on them like a warm welcoming.

"Goku! Have you taken care of Cell; I hope so cause I don't want to have to send you back there for a long time." Yemma said, not even looking at the Saiyan hero as he continued stamping the papers in front of him. "I'm sure King Kai will look forward to seeing you again, I hear East Kai wants another match with you and his own warrior. Pikkon is looking for you as well; he looked a little agitated too." Yemma continued as he stopped his stamping long enough to glance towards Goku with a smile.

That smile disappeared as he laid his eyes on the boy next to Goku. He frowned as he set his stamp down and turned to face the duo completely. "Goku, I thought I told you to stay away from the new kid down there." Yemma said as he looked at Goku with stern eyes. Goku looked up at him sheepishly as Gohan frowned and stepped forward, glaring at the Otherworld passer.

"Look Yemma, I just want you to explain what happened three years ago when I first arrived. That's all." Gohan started out patiently as he pulled out the fruit from the tree and threw it at Yemma. Yemma glared at him but took the fruit anyways, eating it happily as he looked down at the boy.

"What if I refuse to tell him? I don't want you having another fit that'll destroy the station again. It was hell getting it rebuilt last time." Yemma said as he finished off the fruit and laced his fingers together and laid them down on the table.

Gohan sighed as he rubbed his temples, glaring at an ogre that was looking at him nervously. He raised his power just enough to send the blue beast flying away from him and into a wall and then looked back up towards the Passer. "Look, if you don't tell him, I'm not going to lose it." Gohan said as Yemma looked calmer at this statement. "I'll destroy the Station in full control and make sure some of those souls are destroyed while I'm at it."

Yemma blanched at that and Gohan smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer. Goku was looking back and forth between the two as they had this verbal battle, Gohan trying to have his father told something and Yemma trying to hide it away from him. He wondered who was going to win this round.

Yemma finally frowned and sighed as he looked towards the awaiting spirits but decided he had lost this battle. He groaned as he stood up and a door materialized next to his desk and it was large enough to fit him through. "Follow me and I'll explain what happened." He said as he walked all the way through. Gohan one and Yemma zero.

Both Gohan and Goku followed, Goku looking bewildered and Gohan with a smug smirk on his face. Both entered into Yemma's personal office.

Once inside, Goku looked around with an awed expression. The couch was huge and purple with the walls being a very light purple that almost looked white. A bed was pushed to the far corner and a table took the center of the room. There were miscellaneous things scattered through the room to make it easier on Yemma, but otherwise it was simple. But huge!

"Goku, take a seat with your son." Goku blinked and turned to Yemma who was pointing at Gohan, who was seated on the couch, stretched out and his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the cushion and his legs stretched as far as they could. His free hand was picking at his ear and pulling out earwax. Goku just stared; it was such a Vegeta looking thing to do.

"Go sit down now Goku!" Yemma growled and Goku blinked and then hurried to comply. Once he was sitting near his son, crossed legged and leaning back onto his arms. He waited patiently for Yemma to grab a cup of coffee and sit down in his large purple lazy boy chair. Once the giant was settled in, he took a sip of his coffee and then looked to Goku, his eyes glittered with seriousness.

"This all started three years ago Goku, you have to understand that." Yemma started and Goku nodded his head as he glanced at his Son, who now had his free hand on his side and eyes closed. Yemma nodded and continued.

"Gohan came here, his eyes were confused and I knew something bad had happened and we weren't really sure why he was there. He was supposed to live till he was thirty where he would die in a battle. But he had shown up twenty-two years early and we were naturally surprised." Yemma continued as Goku listened patiently and watched Yemma fidget with his coffee cup, turning it round and round.

"So when I looked down at the paperwork to find out why he was there, I was horrified. He had self-destructed after killing more than half of Earth. Like normal, I read through all the papers and reports and the cause of the happening and I was surprised to find out that he had lost total control of his power. He had nothing holding him back and he wouldn't be able to have that control returned, even with practice."

Goku looked horrified at this information, that his son wouldn't be able to control any of his power anymore. "But why was he sent to hell, you knew he would keep calm with me around. As long as he was with me, he'd be fine." Goku said as he looked at his practically sleeping son.

Yemma only shook his head after he had taken a drink of his coffee. "I wish it could have been like that Goku but he doesn't have his control. He lost total and all control as another person entered the station." Yemma's eyes dulled slightly as he remembered what happened. "This is why I didn't send him to you for help. Bojack showed up after him, even if he had died before hand, he had shown up later."

Goku nodded his head; he knew this happened sometimes, especially with the villains. They got caught in Limbo for minutes, maybe hours, and sometimes even days. But for Bojack to show up only hours after he had died, that wasn't too bad, must've been powerful.

"Once Bojack showed up and Gohan saw him, well he lost it. I think it was the pain from recent loss and he just couldn't hold his shattered mind together. He freaked and his power sky rocketed. I haven't seen that kind of power since you showed up." Yemma said as he took another sip of coffee and rubbed his forehead.

"The station was completely destroyed and it took everything we had to shove him into hell, to even keep Bojack together took everything we had." Yemma continued as he finally set his mug down and looked towards Goku, face sad yet serious. "We had no other choice but to keep him down there since he was a complete liability in HFIH. We just couldn't risk it." Yemma said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"He can't control his power Goku, he's a risk and a menace to those in heaven and I don't think even you can take him now." Yemma finished off as he stood up and went towards his door. "Gohan Son! Wake up this instant!" Yemma yelled as he open the door.

Gohan's eyes opened immediately and he looked over his shoulder and glared at the giant. "If you thought I was asleep, than you're an even bigger idiot than what I thought before." Gohan said as he raised his power level and stood up. "And I am no risk or menace. If you just took the time to find someone to teach me I'd be fine!" Gohan shouted as his power rose even quicker.

Yemma backed towards his door, ready to open it, but was blasted away from it as Gohan fired a Ki blast at the Passer. "Don't even think about leaving yet Yemma!" Gohan growled as he upped his power, the couch disintegrating as he did. Goku had to quickly move away from the boy or risk being destroyed as well.

"You just instantly thought I couldn't control my power!" Gohan's eyes glowed a bright blue as his power went even higher, making a crater in the room. "But what if it's not my power I can't control! Ever thought about that you bastard!" Gohan yelled as he upped the power to the point where everything in the room was destroyed.

Goku's eyes brightened as he caught onto the meaning of it but kept his mouth shut as Yemma slammed himself into the door and into the station and Goku followed behind him. He had no wish to be squished by his son's power.

Gohan followed and as soon as he left the room, he was surrounded by Ogres that had machines strapped onto their backs and what looked like hoses pointed at him. "You know what to do!" Yemma yelled as the ogres turned the machines on and air was sucked into the hoses. Gohan growled as he took a stance and began to yell with all of his might.

But as he raised his power, the ogres began to suck his golden aura into the machines, making his power level begin to lower dramatically all at once. Gohan continued to yell, but his eyes were dropping quickly and his eyes became dull as sleep began to overpower him.

Goku could only watch sadly as his son's power was drained from his body. The ogres turned the machines off and looked at Gohan nervously as the boy only stood just barely, his eyes half-mast and his body loose and lax, just barely awake.

"This isn't over yet Yemma." Gohan said sleepily as the giant moved towards his desk and hit the HFIL button, which opened a hole underneath Gohan and allowed him to fall into the dark.

Goku watched the hole close but caught the sight of Gohan grinning at him as he flexed his power just enough to allow him to fly back down to hell. Goku watched amaze as his son steadily flew down into darkness, apparently not at all affected by the drain of power.

So why had he given in so easily if he still had almost unlimited power?

34

Gohan flew fast as he descended into HFIL and headed towards the encampment where he knew his group would be waiting for him. When he did return too, he was surprised to see Bardock, Freiza, and Cell all gathered near the front of the camp where their tents were located, none of them seemed to be bickering or full out arguing with each other, so he assumed they were just waiting.

When he landed, he stumbled a little but was able to stand up straight and walk towards the other three, head held up high and power radiating off of him. Cell was the one to step up first, looking him over, lavender eyes completely full of seriousness. "Bout time you got back, what took so long?" The bug asked as Gohan walked pass him.

"Yemma refused to talk and it took a little…convincing to get him to see my way." Gohan stated as he walked by Freiza who had his arms crossed and waving his tail.

"Did you tell your monkey of a father what happened and why you're down here?" The white alien asked as he glared at Gohan's back, anger still present from a kid beating him and Cell so easily.

"I told him, not sure if he believed me though. All we can do is sit back and wait for something to happen." Gohan stopped beside Bardock and glanced at him from the side of his eyes. "I want you to come with me back to my lair." Gohan said and began walking again, this time Bardock behind him.

It took a little time but they were able to get back to the cave. Gohan had to stop for a second as Bardock went SS and joined him safely. "When are you telling them I'm a Super Saiyan Gohan?" Bardock asked his face in its natural scowl.

"Probably never." Gohan said as he shrugged. "But we have other things to discuss. We don't have much time and I'm sure Yemma's going to send a lot of people down here to try and kill us. We have to prepare for battle." Gohan said as he sat cross legged on the ground and then floated in the air.

"Hate to say this but I think your right. After this last stunt, Yemma's not going to let you do whatever anymore." Bardock said as he sat on the ground, one leg outstretched and the other bent with his arm on it. "I'm sure that my son will be held back as well, he's the one we want help from, but we aren't going to get that anytime soon, are we?"

Gohan grunted and scowled as his powers flared for a second just before he hit the ground, sweat beading his forehead. Bardock blinked as he watched his leader hit the ground and hard. He had never seen Gohan in a weakened state before, but now, he could see the kid's power fluctuating and going out of control.

"Aw shit!" Bardock cursed as he stood up and picked up the kid, depositing him on his bed gently and covering him. Though the cape came off, it didn't matter though since the boy looked like he was still suffering.

"What the hell did Yemma do to you?" Bardock said as he turned to leave, but stopped as Gohan grabbed a hold of his hand. "What is it? You need to rest."

Gohan had one eye partially open and the other closed as he breathed through his mouth, trying to get his body to start working. "Get the others to train harder and rest for three days in between. Make sure they're ready; I want them in battle wear also. No one is going to die in this fight." Gohan said as he let his grandfather go and went back to sleep.

Bardock could only smile and rub his head as the kid thought about the upcoming battle. "This kid is one hell of a leader." With that, he left to get the troops prepared.

34

Back in the Check in Station, Yemma sat at his desk, fingers laced and chin on his hands. He had a tough decision to make but he knew it was one to be made. The kid was beginning to get too powerful and out of control. He needed to have him remove, meaning he'd have to send a lot of heroes down to take care of him.

He sighed finally and looked down at the waiting ogre that stood there, clipboard in hand and ready to start jotting down things for his boss.

"Get the strongest heroes you can get. We're sending them down to hell to take out Gohan Son." His eyes gleamed with sadness as he watched the ogre write but had to say this last thing before he retired for the day.

"Don't in any circumstance; tell Goku Son what is going to happen to his son or about this attack. We attack within two weeks."


	3. Yemma's Plans VS Gohan's Hellions

Chapter Three

Yemma's Plans VS Gohan's Hellions

Hell and heaven, two places that were home to two different character traits. Heaven was home to those who spent their lives living happily, protecting those they loved and their planets. These heroes died protecting everything they cared about and were allowed to have their bodies in the afterlife and live training for eternity.

Hell is the home to those who destroyed everything in their path. They cared not for those around them or for those who wanted peace. All they ever lived for was destruction and they caused the deaths of thousands, not caring of the pain. People who were here were those that were bad of the bad. They deserved to be there, no matter what their background.

Now these two places hold powers beyond imagination in the heroes and villains that lived there. When these powers collide, both heaven and hell could collapse, and this is what Yemma is risking by sending an army from HFIH and sending them to HFIL.

Yemma stared at his hands as he thought about the upcoming war and was wondering if he was doing the right thing. Gohan was indeed the most powerful in hell and the only one he knew that could take him was his father, but Yemma couldn't risk sending Goku down in fear of him turning on the heroes and helping the villains because of his son. "If only my life was easier." He muttered to himself and then sighed and looked at the list of all the heroes going to hell, all of the strongest that he could get.

"Froug is going; he should be a good backup. He might not be the strongest but he can hold his own against the Ginyu Force for sure." Yemma said as he read over the frog like hero's status. "Caterpy is unable to go because he's stuck in his cocoon until he transforms." Yemma rubbed his head at this and wondered why the caterpillar warrior thought it was a good idea to try this against Goku. "Chapuchai is going, good, his speed against Burter will help and several of the others. Looks like Pikkon is going as well. Great, looks like a bunch of great warriors going." Yemma said as he turned towards an ogre coming into his office.

"King Yemma, the warriors are ready to go, they just need your signal." The ogre said and then saluted him.

Yemma nodded and turned towards the list again as he thought. 'Is it time to end his reign down in hell once and for all? Is this the right thing to do?' Yemma thought as he pictured the sweet boy Gohan had been down on Earth. He frowned when the picture of the Gohan of the now appeared; the power was powerful and too dangerous to leave alone. He needed to be taken care of.

Yemma sighed and looked at the ogre. "Send them down; tell them to stick with the plan. I want him on ice for eternity." Yemma said and sent his hand out, telling the ogre he was dismissed to do his duty. "Do it now before we have no time left!" Yemma yelled out and the ogre couldn't move fast enough as he ran out of the room and towards where all the warriors were waiting.

Yemma looked back down at his desk as he thought about the upcoming war. "I hope to the all mighty god that we win. Cause if we don't, we're all going to suffer for a very long time." Yemma muttered the end as he clasped his hands together and began to pray for the champion over the lord of the underworld.

34

The underworld was in a hustle, everyone was moving and gathering supplies, no one was just sitting around doing nothing. All the weaker warriors were being trained ruthlessly by the stronger ones, their power increasing quickly, but not quickly enough for Gohan's taste.

Gohan growled as he looked at the training that he had commissioned since his return from the Check in Station. The power levels had all gone up, but some of them would still suffer from defeat in the war that was coming and Gohan had no idea how he was going to get them out of it alive.

Sure more than half of them wanted him dead himself, but they wouldn't dare say he wasn't a great warrior or leader. They all knew what he was capable of, especially after his fight with Cell and Freiza after he first arrived. No one was going to go against him, especially now in this time of need.

The groups were now separating, all heading to take a break so they were not weakened if they were attacked soon. Gohan had told everyone to take several hour breaks between training sessions; he didn't want them to be tired if they were suddenly attacked. Once Gohan was sure no one was left training, not even Cell was training but resting, he moved towards the groups that were preparing supplies.

Just because they were dead and didn't really need nutrition didn't mean they didn't eat. Several of them still ate just because they could and enjoyed the taste of the food that they were able to scavenge down here. Most of the food found down there was food that would give them energy and heal any wounds that they got. Once the fruit was eaten, all ailments were cured and no one suffered an injury for long.

These were the supplies that Gohan had his higher ups gathering. The warriors he thought had plenty of strength and in need of no more training at the moment to be able to hold their ground. Cell and Freiza were included in this group, especially when they were put together on a team. Cooler, Freiza's older brother, was also helping gather the fruits and hide them in a place that the Heaven warriors would not find them.

Gohan nodded his head as he listened to a status report on all the trainees at the moment. They were indeed ready for the battle so he would allow them to rest for a day before going back to training. He needed them to be ready for anything and even though Gohan usually didn't relent like this, he had to admit, they had excelled in their hard work. They would survive and that was their plan.

No one was going to be weak enough to destroy; Gohan had made sure of that. "Tell them to take the rest of the day off; we've made our goal for today." Gohan said and the lackey, Jeice, nodded his head and took off to tell everyone. "Now to check what Yemma is up to." Gohan muttered to himself as he folded his legs and floated in the air, clearing his mind as he began to probe the air.

He had learned this long ago from Piccolo, his first and only mentor. The Namek had taught him to probe the air and find out what his enemies were up to; feeling his way through the air and towards where he knew his enemy would be located. He used this ability to keep his eye on Yemma and his happenings. So he sent his subconscious out towards the Guardian, hoping to find the time when his enemy would attack.

Only he never made it to Yemma.

Gohan's eyes snapped open and his feet hit the ground hard enough to cause a crater to form around him. His eyes went to the sky of hell and his teeth gritted and his hands turned into tight fist. "They're coming." He whispered to himself and then turned towards the camp where his troops were at, all still preparing for the battle. Gohan walked, his cape billowing behind him, towards the encampment and arrived within minutes.

"Bardock! Cell! Freiza! Cooler! In front of me now!" Gohan yelled out and only several seconds later, four powers calmed down from the four he had called. All were standing in front of him with glares on their faces as they looked at him. "We have fifteen minutes until they arrive. Tell everyone and get into positions." Gohan ordered and instantly the four's faces changed from hate to excitement at the prospect of a fight. "Go now!" Gohan yelled as he moved to take the point of the front where everyone would eventually meet.

Gohan stood there by himself for ten minutes until everyone gathered around him, all ready to fight. Gohan could only keep a calm face as the last five minutes passed in a hurry and soon all the warriors from heaven could be seen flying towards them.

"Is that all of them? My god, they really are full of themselves aren't they?" Cell asked as he scoffed at the pitiful amount of heaven warriors heading their way.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the sides of their encampment, growling in anger. "Think again Cell; check the sides and the back." Gohan growled as he flipped his cape away from his body so his arms were free.

Cell blinked and closed his eyes, checking the sides and back and then growling himself, as did the other three generals that Gohan had appointed.

"They have us surrounded." Freiza said in aghast, not sure what they were going to do.

Bardock growled himself as he cracked his neck both ways and then stretching his legs out, preparing for a fight. "They're up to something and whatever it is, it's not good." He said as he stood back up, tightening his red band around his head.

"Thought that was obvious in the first place monkey." Cooler drawled out as he lashed his tail, his final form stood out of the five of them, tallest and with the horns he had. "They might be after only Gohan; after all, he's the leader of this little rebellion."

"No, they wouldn't dare try and anger him like that! They're not that risky." Cell said as he too let his tail lash against the ground, leaving several dents.

"No, he has a point." Gohan said, he had had his eyes closed after what Cooler had said, and it made some sense. Take him out and the rebellion would stop. Cell would take over again and they would stay quiet from then on. "They're going to target me and when they do, this is what you're going to do." Gohan said and told them point blank his plan.

The four generals all looked at him in surprise, Bardock going to protest but was stopped when Gohan flared his energy. "No arguments. That is my command and you will do as I say. I do this for a reason." Gohan said as he looked back at the warriors that were now just twelve yards away from them, all of them looked ready for a fight. Gohan smirked as he released all of his power in the air, shocking some of the lower classed warriors on both sides. "Let's start this then, shall we." Gohan said as he raised a hand into the air, all of the hell warriors seeing the signal and readying themselves. Gohan's smirked again as he closed his fist.

That was when all hell broke loose.

34

Goku sat on the green hills of HFIH chewing on a piece of wheat he had found. He was totally relaxed for the first time in weeks, ever since he had found out that his son was in hell, he had been in a terrible state. King Kai had tried hard to keep him calm and to help him relax, but all in vain. Goku was just unable to relax.

Grand Kai though had come and talked to him though, had a few drinks with Goku and then eventually told Goku that everything would turn out fine eventually. All Goku really had to do was just chill and cool it, let him just let all of his worries go. So here Goku was, relaxing and letting all of his worries go.

He had noticed several things though from the past couple of weeks. All of the warriors had been training extra hard for some reason, though none of them would tell him way. Pikkon had been all worked up over something and had constantly asked him to train with him in his super Saiyan form, not allowing Goku to slack whatsoever. It had been tough training and Goku had no idea why Pikkon had been so worked over about it.

His mind was curious about it and Goku just couldn't put his finger on why he was unable to find a reason for all the training all the warriors had gone through. He was also unable to find a reason for several of the meetings that happened. Though he was unable to place what was going on or why, he was sure that it was being kept from him for some odd reason. Even King Kai had kept him from going to the meetings and finding out why they were held in the first place.

King Yemma had held back on calling on him too. No new trouble in hell, but that was probably because Yemma didn't want Goku to have any contact with the leader. Gohan.

Goku frowned as Gohan entered his mind. His baby boy had changed so much in the time that they had both been dead. The sweet little boy that Goku had known was now gone. In his stead was a steely warrior that was bent on the destruction of everything in his way. Everything that was in his way to his goal. And that goal just so happened to be his father.

Gohan had always had a strong bond with his father and Goku knew this. He loved his little boy like no other and couldn't see a world without Gohan. It would kill him to lose his little boy. But he had forgotten that the same thing could be said for Gohan.

Goku had forgotten the effects it would have when he had decided to stay in the otherworld with the other warriors, where he could become stronger and learn new things. He never once thought that Gohan would lose control again and he didn't think that he would destroy the world. Goku forgot that he was usually there to curb that urge that Gohan felt when he fought, what every Saiyan warrior felt when they fought. The urge to kill countless people.

Though Goku had hardly felt it due to his infant accident, he still had that urge to battle and had tried to teach Gohan the same thing. To fight to protect and to curb the urge to kill. Though he thought that Gohan would be able to handle it, he had been wrong. 'Must've spent time with Vegeta.' Goku thought with a grimace. He knew that Vegeta was a true blood Saiyan warrior and would only encourage that urge and he had forgotten even that due to the peace they had entered after the defeat of Cell.

Goku sighed as he looked up at the yellow sky of the otherworld, wondering if he had made a horrible mistake when he stayed dead. 'Would it have turned out like this had I stayed?' Goku thought as he looked up at the one lone cloud floating in the sky. 'Would Gohan still be alive if I had been wished back?'

These questions would never be answered and Goku knew that, so he would just have to live with his choices and hoped that Grand Kai was right. That everything would turn alright eventually.

Goku closed his eyes and began to fall into a light daze, his little bubble appearing out of his nose signaling that he was asleep, or at least half asleep. His mind drifted through the fog of sleep as he began to travel to a deeper sleep, but frowned when something reached towards his mind.

It was a power that was billowing wildly somewhere. Goku frowned even more as he concentrated on the feeling. The power was raw, wild, and strong, out of control as whoever it was released it and several strong blasts towards whoever they were fighting at the moment. Goku could've sworn he knew the power too. That was when another energy source entered the fight and the wild one began to be ganged up on. Goku brows furrowed as he concentrated even more on the wild one, trying to figure out where he knew it from.

That's when the thought of his son entered his mind from when they were in Yemma's personal quarters. Goku's eyes snapped open instantly as he stood up, the picture of the battle happening in his mind's eye.

It was of Gohan, being surrounded and pushed back towards a strange red machine with a yellow wheel on top of it and several tubes pointing outwards. Gohan was surrounded by at least thirty of HFIH strongest warriors. There was no way that even Gohan could stand up to that. He would fall to that number of warriors due to exhaustion and just barely being overpowered. He could already see the sweat on his son's forehead as he continued to fight. One warrior struck Goku though as his green fist hit his son in the face, sending Gohan skidding backwards even further into the frozen section of hell.

"Pikkon." Goku muttered as he realized what all the training with Goku in SS form was for, to destroy his son! Goku's eyes narrowed as he stood up and let his aura flare to his Super Saiyan form instantly, hair glowing gold and eyes a turquoise, and his aura gold. "I'm coming Gohan, I won't let them destroy you!" Goku yelled as he took off towards hell, bent on saving his son with everything he had.

34

The heroes were all ganging up on him, all of the more powerful ones at least. The ones who weren't able to even have a chance at taking him on were taking on the weaker hell dwellers, keeping them at bay while he was being pushed back. Gohan knew where they were pushing him to and he didn't like it at all. It was the one place that could spell his doom once and for all if he allowed them to push him back.

"Give it up brat; we're too good for you!" One hero with long blonde hair and what seemed to be a fur loincloth yelled at him. Gohan growled and sent a small ki blast at him, only for it to be blocked by a fat humanoid looking alien.

"Will you knock it off; we don't have time for this." The humanoid said, pushing his black hair out of his face and then facing back towards Gohan. "We need to keep pushing until we get the signal." Black haired warrior said.

The blonde scoffed but nodded his head as he sent a yellow ki spear at Gohan who dodged it by jumping backwards. He growled as he realized how close he was now to the Ice Prison, a place all hell dwellers feared because they could be frozen for eternity there. Gohan growled as his suspicions were finally confirmed. Yemma wanted to freeze him and get him out of the way. Gohan grinned as he stood up straight and glared at the warriors.

"Do you actually think you can stop me by freezing me?" Gohan asked as he allowed energy to gather in his hands and raised them above his head and bringing them together. "I'm not about to be frozen that easily. Masanko- HA!" Gohan yelled as he sent the yellow beam down at the blonde headed warrior. The blonde was too frozen to move and was only saved as a green figure swooped down in front and caught the beam in his hand.

Pikkon growled as he gripped the energy tightly before sending it back at Gohan who growled at the Namek look alike before he batted the energy to the side, taking out a blue skinned warrior that had been fighting Raditz. Raditz grinned as he turned to thank his savior until he realized where his savior was and how close he was to his downfall.

"Brat! You can't go back any further! Another three feet and you'll be put on ice!" Raditz yelled at Gohan, Gohan only nodded his head as he began to move forward to force his way out. Raditz growled though when he saw his nephew be hit with multiple ki attacks, all connecting together and slamming into the boy.

The uncle realized that Gohan only had one foot left before he would be frozen; he couldn't let the brat to be defeated, not like this. With a growl he roared into battle, energy blazing as he neared the warriors. "You're not going anywhere." Raditz growled as he met with a small blue figure with blue spiky hair. "He's done for and you're not going anywhere." The figure said as he allowed a blue square appears around them.

Raditz looked around warily until the square filled up with water, leaving him floating in the square of water. "Now take this!" The blue man said as he began to move fast in the water, hitting Raditz with multiple attacks. Raditz grunted until he pushed energy out of his body with a huge blast, destroying the cube of water and sending the blue figure far away from him.

Raditz turned back towards Gohan, only to realize he was now in the Ice Prison realm. The boy was still being pushed backwards, most likely being herded towards the ice machine. "I have to get help." Raditz said to no one in particular and flew at high speeds to find someone of some strength that could help their leader.

There weren't many that weren't busy, Cooler and Freiza were surrounded with multiple heroes and couldn't afford to lose concentration or be destroyed with the numbers they were facing. Cell was free as he took out weaker heroes and was heading towards Freiza and Cooler to help them. His father though was only taking out people as he went, helping those he could. Raditz smirked as he found his father, knowing he would help his grandson no matter what.

"FATHER!" Raditz yelled to get his attention and went straight towards him, flying as fast as he could. "FATHER! You have to listen to me, this is of grave importance!" Raditz said as he stopped in front of Bardock, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Raditz, we're in the middle of a battle, I'm sure everything is of grave importance, but what is it anyways?" Bardock asked as he glared at his son and crossed his arms.

Raditz growled at the way his father was talking to him as if he was just a newborn, but pushed the anger away to get the information to his father. "Gohan is being pushed back towards the Ice Machine in the Ice Prison. He's been ganged up on by all the powerful warriors and they're pushing him back! If he doesn't get some help soon, he'll be frozen!"

Bardock's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated in thought. "But Gohan is more powerful than all of use dwellers of hell are put together. He should be able to take some pitiful heroes." Bardock said in a moment of logic.

Raditz growled at this but knew it to be true. But something was off with his little nephew, he was unsure of what was wrong with him. "Normally I would agree, but something is wrong. He is not fighting at full force; instead his power is draining steadily, as if being sucked away from him." He explained his point of view as quickly as possible to Bardock, who still looked doubtful.

Bardock put a hand to his chin and thought about it for several seconds before looking to his side where Cell and Freiza appeared, Cooler not too far behind. "The heroes that attacked us up front are not fighting us; they're focusing all their power on Gohan. We fought the weaker warriors that appeared on our sides and from behind." Freiza said as he crossed his arms.

"Those weaklings have been dealt with. Foolish beings thought they could take us." Cell scoffed as he too crossed his arms in the normal bad guy pose.

"I saw several of the lower classes of heroes down here as well. They wore strange machines on their backs and were heading towards the heroes with Gohan. The machines looked as if they were on and were pulling in this strange yellow energy." Cooler explained a frown on his face as he thought about this encounter. "Before I could get closer to ask what they had, one pointed their machine at me and I felt weaker."

Bardock blinked at this but was caught by surprise as Cell literally began to cuss up a storm. "Dammit! I should've known they would bring those here!" Cell began to yell as he turned towards the fight where he could feel Gohan and the heroes. "They're leading him towards the Ice Prison to be frozen!" Cell yelled in surprised horror.

Bardock looked at Cell as did the other two as well. "What are those machines Cell and why are they so troublesome in the first place?" Bardock asked as he looked towards his leader and grandson too, only to see him be hit with an energy blast and sent backwards. Bardock's eyes widened in horror as he saw a cut appear on Gohan's cheek, a boy who hadn't been injured like that since he first arrived.

"Those machines suck your energy from you as you fight, leaving you defenseless and powerless. Gohan might be powerful but he can still be sucked of his energy." Cell said as he growled and took off towards the Ice Prison. "We have to get there before we're too late!" He yelled and the other three were soon behind him.

Cell growled as he thought back to when Yemma had used those machines on him, back when he was the leader of the underworld. It had been painful afterwards, his power had fluctuated, trying to compensate for all the power that had been sucked from his body and left him writhing on the floor for days. If Cell was right about when Gohan had fallen ill, then Yemma had used the machines on him when Gohan had gone up to have Yemma explain to Goku what had happened.

"That fat bastard used those machines on Gohan two weeks ago! That was why he was so sick." Cell yelled to the others, Bardock's eyes widening at Cell's knowledge. Bardock hadn't told anyone about Gohan being ill, how Cell had known?

Cell saw Bardock's surprise and scoffed at him. "I knew because I went and visited him about a certain training schedule. He was out of it and wasn't able to do anything. I knew something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me what." Cell said as he increased his speed, they were still too far away to be of any help.

Bardock nodded his head too and boosted his speed up as well. He wasn't about to let only Cell take all the glory of saving their leader, neither were Cooler and Freiza as they increased their speed as well. "We need to get there!" Bardock growled as he caught sight of the heroes sending another blast at his grandson, this time sending him flying further back with a cry of pain. The boy was now riddled with injuries and could hardly stand up.

"Those machines need to be taken out! They're sucking his energy and I'm sure once they're destroyed, it'll return his strength. There are four of them and four of us." Cell said as he looked at the others who nodded.

"Alright, I'll take the far right, Cell, the middle right, Cooler middle left, and Freiza the far left. Now move it and in a hurry, they almost got him at the Ice Machine." Bardock said as he shot off in a flash of gold, causing Cell's eyes to widen in surprise, but Cooler and Freiza had already taken off.

Cell smirked as he turned to his target, powering up and barreling at him. "This time we have the super Saiyans on our side." Cell said to himself as he slammed into the powered up machine, destroying it easily.

Bardock too was able to easily destroy the machine, especially since it wasn't pointed at him. Cooler and Freiza too destroyed their machines with easy hits, releasing the amazing energy held inside and returning it to its owner. The heroes that had been taking Gohan on all stared at the boy as the energy rushed right back at him, but Pikkon smirked as he turned to the Ice Machine that was right behind the boy.

Gohan began to laugh as he felt his strength return to him, the power that he had at the beginning of the battle began to sweep through his body, strengthening him till he knew he would not be destroyed. "This is it! I'm going to destroy you!" Gohan yelled as he powered all the way up, his cape flapping all around him, along with lightning.

Pikkon only looked up towards one of the ogres that worked in the Ice Prison, one that would not be affected by the machine itself. "To late, we win this time Gohan." Pikkon said as he signaled to his fellow warriors and was soon gone. Gohan blinked in surprise until he felt the cold begin to build up around him, surrounding him, entering him, holding him.

Gohan looked down at the ice that was already surrounding his lower half and growled. He built up all the power he had inside of him, trying to melt the ice that was taking him over. The power roared to life but it didn't melt the ice. Gohan continued to yell as he released his power but was soon covered in the blue ice, freezing him in place. The ice machine though was left on for several more minutes until he was buried underneath a mountain of ice.

Bardock, Cell, Freiza, and Cooler all watched this in horror, now understanding why Gohan had told him that plan he had come up with if something were to happen.

"He's frozen." Bardock said as he finally approached the mountain of ice, touching it lightly to make sure it wouldn't hurt him. When he was sure it wouldn't, he laid his hand fully against it and looking at the figure inside.

Gohan had been frozen with his eyes open and face contorted in rage, mouth wide open in a yell and his cape looked as if it had been flapping around him in a storm. "He tried to escape with his energy, trying to melt the ice before he was trapped." Cell said as he looked at the ice as well.

"The Monkey couldn't get away, how disappointing in our leader." Freiza said with a snarl, tail hitting against the frozen land. Cooler kept quiet as he looked at the frozen figure too.

"Shut up you sad excuse for a lizard, you couldn't even beat him when he was in his normal form." Cell growled as he turned towards Freiza. "He was our leader and even though I hated his guts, he was a damn good leader, better than what I was. Now, we need to get back and finish what he wanted us to." Cell said as he took to the sky and headed back towards the regrouping of the underworld dwellers. Freiza snarled as he took off after his companion, his brother soon following.

Bardock wasn't sure how long he stayed there with his hand on the ice, but he was startled back into the real world when a yell came from behind him. Bardock's eyes widened as a golden flash stopped right next to him and a punch connected with the ice.

Bardock wasn't sure who he expected it to be, but he was surprised to see his son Kakarot standing there, punching the ice as tears fell down his face. "No, Gohan, no!" Goku yelled as he continued to punch the ice, trying to free his son who was frozen. "NO! I did it again! I wasn't there for you! I couldn't save you!" Goku continued on as his fists began to bleed, but no dent in the ice appeared.

Bardock's face softened a fraction as he caught his son's fist and kept him from further harming himself. Goku looked at his duplicate of a father and his eyes narrowed with sadness as he looked at him. "I was too late." Goku muttered before he fell to his knees in front of his father.

Bardock wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say but he decided to go with his heart. "You were." Goku's tears thickened as heard this but his eyes widened with surprise with what he heard next. "But so was I. I didn't get here fast enough to help him and so he suffered for mine and other's failures." Bardock said as he released Goku's fist and turned back towards the ice. "There's nothing left we can do here, the dead cannot destroy that ice." With that Bardock took to the sky and disappeared.

Goku looked at the ice, at his son that was forever frozen in the angry state he was in. The boy that was once so kind and lived his life to the fullest, even if most of the time he was left fighting enemies that could possibly kill him. Gohan did everything he could to make his life fun and Goku knew that. Now though, Goku regretted ever making his little boy fight.

"I should've listened to Piccolo." Goku said as he went back to the time when Piccolo had tried to tell him that his son wasn't a fighter, he didn't want to fight. But Goku hadn't listened until it was almost too late. "I'm sorry Gohan." Goku said as he stood up and looked at his son one last time.

Goku wiped his eyes and took off to the sky, intent on asking Yemma just what he was thinking, doing this to his little boy. Then he was going to HFIH to beat every one of those who were down in hell to a bloody pulp. Goku growled as he imagined just what he was going to do to Pikkon when he found him, because he knew that he was involved.

34

Cell landed in the middle of all the hell inhabitants, everyone gathered to hear the news. Though the noise caused Cell to lose his very thin patience at the moment and everyone felt it when he lost his temper all together. A wave of power flowed over them and quieted them instantly. Soon Freiza and Cooler landed and once Cell knew that Bardock was in hearing distance, he began to talk.

"Our leader has been frozen in the Ice Prison." That one statement began the turmoil of the entire hell inhabitants again. Cell had to let loose a stronger wave of power to calm them down. "Be quiet and let me finish." Cell growled and calmed when people did turn to hear what he had to say.

"Like I said, Gohan has been frozen in the Ice Prison but he left behind a plan just in case something like this happened." Cell looked up towards Bardock who was now floating overhead and was looking down. "Want to finish the explanation?" Cell asked as he waved for Bardock to continue anyways.

Bardock scoffed but nodded his head as he landed on the ground, running a hand through his black hair as he sighed and decided to start at the beginning. "Before the battle that occurred, Gohan had called for me and my companions here." Here Bardock waved towards Cell, Cooler, and Freiza.

"He had a plan just in case something was to happen to him and it seems that he was right to tell us. This plan concerns us all and we need to make sure to carry it out." Bardock said as he looked at everyone, his old teammates back from when Freiza ruled looked at him with encouraging looks. Bardock nodded his head and began to retell what Gohan had wanted.

_34_

_ Bardock growled himself as he cracked his neck both ways and then stretching his legs out, preparing for a fight. "They're up to something and whatever it is, it's not good." He said as he stood back up, tightening his red band around his head. _

_ "Thought that was obvious in the first place monkey." Cooler drawled out as he lashed his tail, his final form stood out of the five of them, tallest and with the horns he had. "They might be after only Gohan; after all, he's the leader of this little rebellion."_

_ "No, they wouldn't dare try and anger him like that! They're not that risky." Cell said as he too let his tail lash against the ground, leaving several dents._

_ "No, he has a point." Gohan said, he had had his eyes closed after what Cooler had said, and it made some sense. Take him out and the rebellion would stop. Cell would take over again and they would stay quiet from then on. "They're going to target me and when they do, this is what you're going to do." Gohan said as his face hardened into a stone mask._

_ "Once I've been taken out, Cell and Bardock will take over. The two of you actually have brains in those heads of yours and this is what you're going to need if I'm gone. You are to assemble everyone who was in this fight and begin a new way of life. The only reason my way has worked so far is because I've been here." Gohan said as his teal eyes glowed with pride in his achievement._

_ "You will put people of different powers into groups of five. Like in the Ginyu force and make sure they work together. Once that happens, spread out all over hell and take up positions. This will make sure you are out of Yemma's range and will keep you safe. Yemma will send warriors down to check on you guys and when he does, take them out. Do not let the information of what the new hierarchy is. Don't let this get out and don't let anyone find out. This is for your safety and protection. When you split up, it keeps the power levels low enough not to suspect anything."  
Bardock and Cell looked at the young boy in awe at this plan, especially since in theory it should work._

_ "Not only that but you should be able to take any warrior out if they are to come after you. With different power levels and abilities it will give you a greater chance at defeating a difficult opponent. Just because a power is weak, doesn't mean it's useless." Gohan said as he turned back towards the arriving warriors. "You're dismissed. Get into position."_

_ The only thing the four could do was look at him in astonishment._


	4. Returning from Hell

Chapter Four

Returning from Hell

Time passed by and soon Goku found that it was time for him to visit his family on Earth. He was incredibly excited to find out how everyone was doing and what they had been up to since he last left. But he was unsure of how they would react when he told them of Gohan and where he was at the moment. It had been a long time since his son was frozen in ice and he was scared of what everyone would do once they found out that Gohan was frozen for eternity.

Goku sighed as he pushed those thoughts away and instead began to focus his energy on strengthening his mind for the reunion. His training had gone very well, but he needed to prepare mentally, so he had retreated to the highest mountain in the otherworld and sat on it cross legged and his arms crossed over his chest. His mind soon blanked and he was sure that he was ready for the tournament to come.

Once he was sure that he was ready, He stood up and sensed for King Kai. Once he found the signature he was looking for, he teleported to that location and appeared behind the old Kai. "About time you showed up, we've been waiting forever and you're cutting it close, the tournament is going to start soon." Baba the witch said as she floated on her crystal ball, glaring at Goku.

Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck in the typical Son gesture. "Sorry Baba, but you know this is going to be tough, I haven't seen them in five years. I just wanted to make sure I was ready." Goku said as he smiled at the old witch.

The witch sighed but nodded her head and turned to King Kai instead. "We are leaving then. You'll have you student in twenty four hours' time." Baba said as she turned back towards Goku and grabbed him by his Gai and disappeared with a shout from Goku.

King Kai stood there for several moments but then sighed. "Finally, a break from all that training." He said as he walked away and towards the buildings that was home to the heroes of HFIH.

34

Hell was very quiet at the moment and Pikkon couldn't place why. None of the villains that had been living down here were actually doing anything. If anything, he hadn't seen anyone, not even the dreaded Soul Lizards that lived here and sucked the soul from a spirit. No one was around and Pikkon was starting to feel rather nervous at this point.

Pikkon continued to fly around though, hoping he would find someone and be able to report to Yemma that nothing was going on. It was just really quiet was all, but Pikkon wouldn't be able to do that since he couldn't even find the high power levels of Cell or Freiza.

"Where are they?" Pikkon shouted as he looked around below and then stopped. He blinked as he felt the strange power level fluctuate suddenly and then disappear, and then reappear, and disappear again. When this happened several more times, Pikkon took off for it. "What in the world?" He muttered as he realized he was in the Ice Prison realm that held all the more brutal and powerful villains.

He had been expecting maybe one of the villains to be trying to rescue a friend that had been frozen or maybe Bardock who often visited his frozen grandson. What he got wasn't what he was expecting though. In fact, it surprised him to see a being that was small and wrinkly looking, with a blue cape and a belt that had a stylized M on it. Next to him was a being that was red with horns, a suit that was entirely blue with a white cape, he had the same stylized M on his forehead.

Then next to the small orange wrinkly figure was a being that had a base color of black but his head was white like helmet and his face was a pale brown grey color, it too had the stylized M on its forehead, like the red being did. They stood in front of the frozen form of who Pikkon now knew to be Goku's son and the ice seemed to be glowing a bright blue and white, different shades of the blue was reflected off of the ice.

Pikkon stood and watched for several seconds until he went closer to see what was going on, landing just behind the three figures. Now that he was closer, he could see that the orange thing had a hand placed on the ice and a hand on the black figure's chest. The black figure was surrounded in a blue energy and it was leaving his body to transfer into the orange being and then into the ice, heading towards the boy inside.

Pikkon had a bad feeling about that so he went to blast the orange figure to stopped it, only for his attack to be struck away by the red figure. Pikkon growled as he got in a battle stance, the red figure just stood there with a smirk and arms crossed as he looked at the green alien. "What are you doing here?" Pikkon asked as he felt sweat fall down his face slightly, this red being held immense power.

The red figure laughed as he tilted his head towards the orange and black figure. "We're here to release a certain someone from prison." The figure said as he turned back to Pikkon. "That is all and then we'll leave with him." The red figure chuckled as Pikkon cringed in response.

"Who are you then?" Pikkon asked, bent on getting some answers at least.

The red figure laughed out loud this time and threw his hand out, making his cape follow the arm movement and fly out behind him. "I am King of all Demons, Dabura and my master Babidi is currently using Pui Pui's life force to raise another." Dabura said as a red sword appeared in his hand, glowing in energy.

Pikkon took a tentative step backwards, making sure he could dodge if the Dabura attacked. He glanced behind the Demon king and saw that Babidi was still fixed on his other minion and the ice where Gohan lay dormant. "I cannot allow that, the being in that ice is too dangerous to be released. It is in my duty as the apprentice to the West Kai of the otherworld; I will stop you and take you to King Yemma." Pikkon said as he dashed forward to take out Dabura and then move onto Babidi. Only he never makes it passed Dabura.

Pikkon yells out in pain as he is hit backwards and into the hardened icy ground, sliding a few good feet before stopping. "Sorry but I cannot allow you to stop my master from proceeding with his plans." Dabura said as he kept his sword in one hand and his other held out in a fist. Pikkon stood back up and wiped the purple blood from his mouth, glaring at Dabura.

"I will not allow that." Pikkon said as he shot back at Dabura, this time dodging the punch and landing a kick in the King's side, making Dabura flinch and release his sword so he could grab Pikkon's leg with both hands and throw him away from the ice. Pikkon flipped easily and landed on his feet; dodging the punches that Dabura was throwing at him. Pikkon began to sweat though when he realized that Dabura hadn't powered up at all, he was just distracting Pikkon from getting at his master.

Pikkon growled as he flipped over Dabura and darted toward Babidi, intent on stopping the creature, only to be stopped again as Dabura appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying again. "You will not get pass me." Dabura said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Pikkon growled as he flipped himself back on to his feet.

"You can't stop me forever." Pikkon said as he went to try again, only to stop as an energy swept over him and freezing him into place. Sweat was now flowing down his face and neck as the power increased and soon flooded the area. He already knew this energy, having met it several times before and being beaten by it several times too. It had taken him and every capable warrior to stop this energy for the past several years.

Pikkon looked over Dabura's shoulder towards the ice that was supposed to be holding Gohan, only to gasp as he saw that it was quickly melting and evaporating into the air. He couldn't believe it. Pikkon quickly turned his eyes back towards Dabura who was now laughing in delight at the energy that swept over him. "Finally, my Master's plan can proceed." Dabura laughed as he turned his back towards Pikkon, clearing not bothered by the green alien.

Pikkon stood frozen, watching as the ice around Gohan melted away and reappeared around the black figure who stood motionlessly and unafraid of his fate. Soon Pikkon was unable to continue watching and took off towards Yemma, ready to report what had happened and to who had just been released. "I have to hurry and warn him." Pikkon muttered as he flew off as quickly as he possibly could to get towards Yemma's Check in station.

Dabura watched him leave and once the green alien was out of sight, he turned back towards the ice where a now flapping cape could be seen and yelling heard as the power continued to flow back towards the boy and yet out of him at the same time. Babidi watched with a huge smile on his face as the ice disappeared entirely from the boy and firmly incased Pui Pui forever in its solid prison.

Babidi looked at the boy that was now breathing in deep gasps of air as he caught himself from falling and held himself strong and his head held high. Though Babidi had heard of how this boy had become very powerful yet dangerous, he couldn't help but doubt that this boy had all that strength. He couldn't be no older than eleven in that body, though if he calculated it right, he was actually seventeen or sixteen since the fight with the so called Cell.

The boy looked at Babidi with a glare that not even Dabura dared to give him. "Who dares to release me?" Gohan asked as he looked at the withered looking creature, wondering how the thing had released him from his prison. "How did you free me?" Confusion could clearly be heard in his voice, though his facial expressions were blank and hard as stone.

Babidi glared right back at the boy and crossed his arms as he floated in the air, legs dangling freely. "I am Babidi, great wizard that has released you. You are to be my new servant boy and I will gladly take you under my wing, but only if you promise to repay your debt to me." Babidi said as he looked at Gohan who narrowed his teal eyes.

"I owe no debt; now tell me how did you bring me back from the ice? I can breathe, I can feel my heart beat, and I can feel how heavy my body is even though I am supposed to be dead." Gohan growled as he stood up and held his hand in front of Babidi's face, energy glowing in his hand.

Babidi growled in irritation and snarled at him. "I exchanged the life of one of my minions to bring you to life, one that gladly did this to help me. Now that he is dead, I require someone to take his place so I may bring to life my father's creation. To do this, you are to be my minion in return for me bringing you back to life." Babidi said as he started his spell. Gohan growled at him but stopped when he felt a presence in his mind.

'That's right, give in to me. I will make everything better, but only if you give in to me.' The voice, Gohan was sure that it was Babidi's voice, said with a coaxing tone to it. 'I can make all the pains disappear; you won't have to feel the guilt anymore, not from destroying your home or your family and friends. I know you still feel the guilt of killing your father at the Cell games. Let me make it disappear.' Gohan growled as he turned to look Babidi in the eyes and growled out.

"Get out of my head now!" And with that shout, he released a fraction of his power, sending the little creature away from him and stopping his spell before it could take hold of him. "I will not become a mind slave to you!" Gohan growled as he walked up to the creature and grabbed it by its tunic.

Babidi was panicking now, what was he too do, he couldn't get the boy to listen and he couldn't get him to submit. Dabura was too weak to take the boy on and Babidi still had plans for the Demon King. Suddenly a plan popped into his mind; play in the kid's pride. "Alright, I won't make you one of my slaves, but you still owe a debt. I freed you from the ice and gave you back your life with one of my spells and I lost one of my minions. Aren't Saiyans said to hate being in debt. I'll release you from your debt if you help me out." Babidi said, sweating a storm.

Gohan growled at this but thought it over. It was true that Babidi had freed him and given him life, but did Gohan really want to be under the control of someone who looked to be crazed. Especially since he led the Underworld and organized the said Villains into a working group. What was he too do?

Finally Gohan growled and released the little creature from his grasp. "Fine, I will follow you until my debt is paid. But I swear if you try to turn me into a mind slave, I will slaughter you without a second thought. I am slave to no one." Gohan said as he turned around and began to walk away.

Babidi gasped and blinked in astonishment. "That actually worked." He said as he stood back up and then floated back into the air.

Dabura frowned as he watched Gohan walk by him, his ever present white cape flapping behind the young boy as he began to walk away from the pair. "He is a wild card master. Are you sure you will be able to keep him in line?" Dabura asked as he and his Master began to catch up to the boy.

"I do not know Dabura, but when the time comes and he is of no more use to me, we will have Majin Buu take him out." Babidi said as he finally flew faster to catch up to Gohan. "Until then, I will do what I need to do to keep him in line." With that Dabura and him caught up to Gohan and Babidi said a spell and all three disappeared into thin air.

None of them noticed the lavender eyes that sparkled at the sight of Gohan being released. "Finally, he will be back and be my opponent once again." The Perfect Life form said as he took back off towards his group, laughing all the way.

34

Yemma was fretting, no he was freaking out at this point. He had been worried when Pikkon had arrived and told him the story of his encounter with Dabura, who Yemma knew immensely. The Demon King had lost a mental battle with the wizard Babidi and had become the wizard's minion, but Yemma knew that they were not a threat to him.

That was until Pikkon told him that Babidi had released Gohan somehow, not to mention when Yemma checked his list of the villains in the underworld, frozen ones included, he had not found Gohan's name anywhere. The only time a name disappeared from his books was when they were killed, spirit and all, or when they were wished back to life. From what Pikkon had said, Yemma only had one guess to what had happened.

"Get me Baba; I need her to take a message to Son Goku!" Yemma said as he sent an Ogre to get the old witch. "Oh how can this be happening?" he asked himself as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Simply because it is." Yemma blinked and lifted his head up to meet the onyx eyes of someone he had not thought he would meet again in another thousand years. "Good day Yemma, it has been a while since we have last met, has it not been. I hope your days of checking spirits into their new homes have gone well."

Yemma gulped as he looked down at the small purple figure with the white Mohawk. A supreme Kai was back in his realm and that meant trouble. "Supreme Kai, what can I do for you?" Yemma asked shakily as he clasped his hands, trying to hide that they were shaking.

The Supreme Kai smiled softly at him as he closed his eyes. "I am here to ask that you do not inform Son Goku of the new…predicament. He does not need to know at this moment." Kai said as he looked back up at Yemma. "I am handling the situation at the time and I do not need Son Goku getting involved. He will only cause more problems than help."

Yemma blinked at this in surprise and confusion. "But why, it is his son that will be going against him? Why can I not tell him what he will be facing?" Yemma asked in desperation, his fear of the boy showing on his face as sweat dripped from his face and his arms out stretched in question.

Supreme Kai shook his head as he looked at the terrified Check in Station King. "It is unreasonable because Son Goku will want to try and get to his son, which I cannot allow. I must have Gohan lead me to Babidi's hide out where he is keeping the pod to Majin Buu. If Son Goku is to try and find his son in the time that Gohan has been alive, than that could lead to catastrophe. Son Gohan's heart is still bent on revenge, on the path that leads to the darkness in his heart and mind." Supreme Kai said with a sad shake of his head. "So I ask that you do not warn Son Goku of his son's revival."

Yemma stared down at the smaller being that was so much stronger than him. Yemma gritted his teeth though and nodded, knowing that the Supreme Kai new better than him at what was going on. "Will it be alright for me to warn him to at least listen to you?" Yemma asked as he looked down at his desk; know that Baba would soon be there to ask what message needed to be passed on.

The Kai looked contemplative for a moment before nodding. "That is acceptable, but I must be on my way and keep the message short. I do not need him causing any trouble during my mission." The Kai said as he disappeared.

Yemma sighed and laid his head on his desk, waiting for Baba to show so his message could be passed on. "This is going to be a long twenty four hours."

34

Everyone had gathered near the entrance to the arena, everyone talking happily as they waited for the one person that they wanted to see greatly. None of them could be any more excited then what they already were, especially one small child who would finally meet his father.

They all blinked as the sound of someone appearing suddenly reached them. Then the sound of a voice that disappeared long ago exclaimed out to them. "Hey! I'm back!" He said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Welcome back." The green nemekian said as he held his stature, arms crossed but a smirk on his face as he looked at his friend and rival/enemy. Piccolo not having changed at all since he had last seen Goku, his will to fight having diminished over the years.

"Wow, pinch me!" Krillin, Goku's old comrade that had trained alongside him when they were children and then continued to help out as they got older. He now was a simple fighter and a teacher at a high school as the P.E. teacher. Krillin had changed slightly by having hair now that covered his head in a brown bush.

Goku smiled at his group of friends as he held his hands on his hips. "Wow, you've guys have changed a lot in seven years!" He said as he looked at them, noting differences from when he was alive. No one moved towards him though and finally tired of it, Goku said the thing that would end with him being surrounded. "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

He was instantly surrounded by his friends, Yamcha quickly giving him a noogie, not caring that his dull yellow suit was wrinkled slightly, Oolong and Puar both running around the group in excitement, Master Roshi poking Goku in the stomach with his staff, and Bulma giving the man a long and hard hug.

After several moments Chichi finally got up the courage to address her husband. "Oh Goku, I've missed you." She said as she stared at him with glittering eyes.

Goku looked straight at her with a smile of his own and nodded his head. "I've missed you Chichi." It was at this point that he saw something standing right behind his lover and looked down at the small child. Goten blinked several times before he hid behind his mother again.

Chichi chuckled before she turned and put a hand on the little boy's head, trying to coax him into coming out. "Goten, it's okay." She said, smiling at her youngest.

Goku blinked as he pointed at the little boy with a surprised expression on his face. "Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chichi." He said as he waited for the little one to appear again.

It was several moments but the little boy soon reappeared again, giving the man a wary look before actually talking to him. "I'm Goten." He said as he stood there.

Goku smiled as he walked between his friends and looked at the little kid. "And I'm Goku…Hi." Goku said as he stopped right in front of the boy and Chichi, a smile on his face the entire time.

It was several moments before Goten finally ran out from behind his mother and at his father. "Daddy!" With that Goku picked the little boy up and began to throw him in the air and playing with the little boy.

Baba watched this scene with a smile on her face, watching the two look a likes play before she had to interrupt. "Listen up Goku." She interrupted, making sure she had Goku's attention before resuming. "You only have Twenty Four hours, that's all I can do."

Goku nodded his head, a smile still on his face. "Yeah I know."  
Baba nodded her head and then turned to leave only to stop suddenly, her eyes furrowing as she turned back towards Goku. "It looks as if I have a message from Yemma as well." She said as Goku's own eyes blinked in surprise. "A being that is in a higher position than even the Grand Kai has appeared."

Everyone blinked at Baba, but Goku's expression contorted in surprise as he realized what this meant. "You must stay out of his way unless asked." Baba warned him as she turned to leave again. "If he asks for your help than give it and listen. Something big is about to happen and you're and the world's fate may depend on you again Goku." With that the witch disappeared, leaving Goku and his group frozen.

"Seems like every few years something has to happen! Can't we have at least ten years of peace!" Chichi exclaimed as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. "I know what you mean, but when you live with Saiyans on a daily basis, you tend to encounter danger no matter what." She said as she shook her head and then turned and walked away. "Anyways, we better go and get everyone signed up if you want to compete in the tournament, the registrations are supposed to close soon." This effectively distracted everyone from the information they had just received.

Only Goku was left to think about this as they headed towards the registration desks, his mind running rampant at the new information.

34

He couldn't help but growl as he walked through the crowds, feeling surrounded and outnumbered. He couldn't help the feelings since he had to constantly deal with them in Hell because almost everyone down there hated him anyways. But he also knew the humans walking around him were of no threat to him and he was safe, though his instincts were telling him otherwise.

He was also annoyed with the stupid little wizard, the idiot had told him that he wasn't to go alone and had paired him up with two idiots. One was huge and had a lot of muscles but was pitifully weak, he was sure that he was called Spopovich. The second one was similar in looks to the first, except he was skinnier and faster than the first, his name was Yamu. They both held the stylized M on their foreheads.

He could do nothing but sigh as Yamu signed them up for the adult tournament, he had to hide his face or he would've been forced into the kids. Though he was sure that he could've gotten in without too much problem as soon as he blasted every kid out of the ring and then demanded to be put into the adult competition or he would blow the place sky high.

Though now that he thought about that, he knew he would just be discovered and then most likely attacked, something that Babidi had warned against. He sighed again, tugging on the hood lightly that covered his hair and face, hiding him in the shadows as he waited for the intercom to call out and tell him that the competition was about to start, or at least the preliminaries.

He growled as he felt several power levels appear through the entrance, seven in all in fact. He knew at least five of them, but the two others were lower than the rest and from what he could tell, were coming from children. He had to make sure that they didn't recognize his own energy, which is why Yamu and Spopovich were with him; both were steadily releasing energy around them to cover for his own suppressed power. He knew that was why they were there.

As the seven powers began to walk around, his own attention was caught by the sound of screams and then someone he wished he had never heard in the first place. "If you want an autograph, you gotta line up! First fifty people get theirs for free!" Gohan growled as he looked over at the buffoon that took credit for his own doing and he was sure he took credit for taking himself out as well.

He was going to make sure to make the man pay, just so he could suffer and admit that he didn't win the Cell games and that Hercule Satan had no hand in destroying the Gold Fighter that had lost his mind months later. He wasn't about to let him get away with it.

He felt his power release a little at his anger, but he quickly closed his eyes and floated in the air with his legs crossed, calming his anger and pulling his energy back inside of him and hiding deep into the shadows, ignoring the two minion's looks. He knew he had almost blown his cover but he was sure that the only one who would have noticed was Piccolo do to their once close relationship.

He shook his head though as he finally heard the announcer for the preliminaries call for all contestants to come forward since the preliminaries were about to begin. He sighed and stood on his feet and walked over towards the front, only glancing at the seven he had come to stand right next to.

The tallest was the green skinned Namek that he knew was Piccolo, he hoped the nemekian wouldn't recognized him too soon. In front of him was Goku and Vegeta, the two Saiyans looking at the front as the announcer explained how there were only fifteen people able to enter out of the one hundred ninety seven people who had entered, not counting the youth division. They were going to use a punching machine to determine the fifteen people.

He snorted at this but then turned back towards the seven people. Like he had thought, Vegeta and Goku were in front of Piccolo, Vegeta with his normal scowl and Goku with a playful smile. In front of those two were two kids. One Gohan knew was Trunks since his lavender hair matched with the future Trunks and the other one looked like a mini me of Goku. He was sure this was the baby he had left with his mother after he had died. This was his little brother.

He shook his head as he looked at the last two and had to raise an eyebrow as he looked at Krillin who was standing next to Goku, arms on his hips and a confident smile on his face. Next to him stood Number 18 with her normal blank expression and light blue eyes. He knew none of them would really be a match for him but he couldn't help but smile at seeing them anyways.

He blinked as he looked back to the front in time to see Hercule come to the front and begin to pose for the cameras. He was getting annoyed as it took even longer than normal for the idiot to just punch the stupid machine. Finally annoyed with it all he let his power sweep around as he imagined his eyes flashing for a split second, causing all the cameras to explode, he had made sure even the ones out in the audience too were gone.

He listened as Goku looked over at Piccolo and blinked. "Piccolo, did you do that?"

Piccolo was glancing around, trying to figure out where that power had come from and shook his head towards Goku. "No, but whoever it was, it was powerful, I don't know where it came from." The Namek said as he continued to look around, Goku now joining him in his search.

Vegeta as well was looking around discretely wondering where that power had come from. He hadn't felt something like that before, especially the control over it and the precision. He was sure that the nemekian was the only one with that kind of precision with ki. The Saiyan prince growled as he thought about someone stronger than him and Kakarot.

He himself only chuckled as he pulled his power back in, not letting his good mood affect his control. 'Now maybe Hercule will get on with it.' He thought as he watched the idiot finally hit the stupid machine and only got a score of 137. 'Low and weak.' He thought as he watched the idiot finally leave and then as several different people began to hit the machine.

It wasn't until number 84 was called up that he actually perked up. Number Eighteen walked up to the machine and lightly tapped it, getting a score of 774, causing the ref to freak out and several monks to begin checking the machine. He could only laugh at this as he watched, before Eighteen hit the machine again getting a score of 203 instead.

After that Krillin was up and hit a score of 192 points. Piccolo was soon up hitting a score of 210 and then Goku with a score of 198. Finally Vegeta was up; he was hoping that he wouldn't bust a lung if he watched Vegeta hit the machine because he knew what was going to happen before it even happened.

He was proven correct too as soon as Vegeta hit the machine, destroying it and sending what was left of it flying across the yard and into the wall, that was a football field away. He couldn't take anymore, he really couldn't, so he ended up holding his sides and laughing as he watched all the normal humans' eyes bulge from their sockets and jaws drop.

'I knew this was going to be entertaining, but not this entertaining.' He thought as he held his sides. He laughed until he could feel someone standing over him and looked up to see a girl with bright blue eyes and short raven hair, she wore a white tank top with a purple short sleeve underneath and tight fitting black shorts underneath.

He blinked as he looked at the girl in surprise, wondering what she wanted. "What are you laughing at? That jerk just destroyed that machine and all you could do was laugh!" She said as she pointed a finger at him and all he could do was blink at her.

The girl growled in irritation as she waited for an answer. Finally the guy answered with a calm voice that sounded oddly young. "I thought it was apparent that I was laughing because it was funny. The guy that just hit the machine doesn't understand the word Gentle after all." He said as he pushed her finger out of his face. "And it's considered rude to point you know." He finished as he stood back up straight, his white cape swirling around him and his hood continuing to cover his face.

She blinked in astonishment at his impudence towards her and she wondered if he knew who she was. She growled again as she shouted at the guy. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that! The guy utterly destroyed the machine! Do you know how impossible that is to do! The highest record was my father's and then that group of people just walk in and utterly destroy it by getting scores all around two hundred!"

He only shook his head as he watched as the new machine be wheeled in, the seven people had already left, most likely to watch the junior division. "Can't be helped when your father is a fool and a liar." He said as he made the connection between Hercule and this girl easily. 'Helps when mom made me study all that time.'

The girl didn't exactly like this comment and made it known as soon as she possibly could. "My father is not a fool or a liar! He's the strongest man in the world! He's defeated Cell and the Golden Fighter after he went berserks!" She said as she growled at him. "And I'm his Daughter, Videl Satan, I would know!" She said as she crossed her arms with an arrogant smirk.

Though he wasn't very happy now, especially since his suspicions were confirmed about Satan taking credit about killing him. "So Hercule Satan said he took out the Gold Fighter eh?" He said as he crossed his arms and smirked, as he walked up to the new punching machine as he was called up. 'I'll show him who took care of whom.' Gohan thought as he hit the machine as gently as he could possible, his score was 270 as he turned and walked away, the crowd gapping at him as he walked away.

34

A.N. What do you guys think so far, it looking good? I know I started out in hell and all and then came to earth but you'll understand why here in a while. But be patient and it will come. Review and tell me your thoughts! Please and thank you!


	5. Hell of a Fight

Chapter Five

Hell of a Fight

He could feel his eyebrow twitching as he caught the ending of the movie they were showing. He couldn't believe it and it took everything in him to keep from destroying the stupid blimp. He couldn't risk being caught and destroying a blimp compared to cameras, he was sure he would be caught.

Though as the blimp finally started to fly away before he lost control and blew it sky high, the Announcer down below began talking again and he could only watch as thirty five kids lined up on the arena, all looking out towards the audience. He could see Trunks and his father's little clone as they too walked onto the arena. 'Those two will make it to the finals.' He thought as he watched the youth division begin.

He watched the youth division, watching as Trunks effectively took out his opponent by knocking him off his feet and then kicking him in his back, sending him flying into the air and crashing back down to earth. By the time his opponent hit the ground, Trunks was already at the stairs and was walking away and when his opponent was declared unconscious and out, Trunks was at the last step and was then walking towards his little brother. 'He's too much like Vegeta.'

It wasn't until the sixteenth round that he was finally able to watch his little brother come out and fight, it was also when he learned his name. He blinked in surprise as his father's clone stepped out; looking incredibly nervous after his name was called. 'Goten?' He thought as he watched the little boy step out nervously. He couldn't help but smile as he watched from his spot over the stadium, legs crossed and arms crossed too. 'It suits him.' He thought as he watched his little brother…Goten walk out onto the arena and face his opponent.

The match had begun but the other kid facing Goten was only jumping back and forth, punching the air like an idiot, a maniac look in his eyes; as if he knew he was going to win. He scoffed as he watched Goten just stand there and stare at the older kid. 'Finish him off already.' He thought as he began to get agitated from watching the scene.

Finally the other kid began to attack, only for Goten to stop him every time. He couldn't help but chuckle as Goten continued to block each punch or kick without breaking a sweat or moving from his place. 'He's learned way too much from Vegeta and Trunks.' He thought as he continued to watch.

It finally came to an end though when Goten finally seemed to get bored with blocking and punched the kid straight on. The kid stopped attacking instantly and backed away from Goten, falling to the ground and passing out. Just as the kid hit the ground though, Goten added salt to the wounds by bowing politely to his opponent. 'Definitely never got his manners from Vegeta though.'

He continued to watch the youth division, his eyes watching as Goten either blocked punches and kicks until he knocked his opponent out with one hit or just knocked opponents out right away, not wasting a second. He was truly impressed with his little brother at how fast he was moving forward in the tournament, his once nervous stature now full of confidence and power.

Trunks too was advancing as expected. He though tended to play with his opponents like his father would in any situation if he was the more powerful one. He liked to act like he wasn't even going to bother with any of his opponents, standing there with his eyes closed and his hands on his orange belt, just waiting for the perfect moment. He would then attack just before his opponent would and knock them out cold or of the arena.

Both moved quickly through the tournament until they came to meet at the end, at the final round of the youth division. When the final round was about to begin, he watched the two boys walk into the middle of the arena and take similar stances. His eyes narrowed as he looked at them closely, noticing all the similarities between the stances, realizing that Goten's stance only held a few mistakes while Trunks was almost perfect except the stance of his legs. 'Vegeta is training them.' He thought as he watched them closely.

He watched with renewed interest as they flew at each other, meeting in a deadlock in the middle as their elbows connected. Soon though Trunks threw his arm to the right and began to attack with a fury and Goten was forced to block until he was able to send in his own attacks.

They soon met in a punch and leapt back quite a bit to get room before returning to attack each other. He was impressed as they continued to attack each other, each getting hits in and still raising in the air, trying to get the advantage. He watched as they used the after image technique to disappear and reappear in front of or behind each other. Both continued to attack, landing multiple hits each, Trunks though had the advantage since he was older and better trained.

That soon became apparent as they landed back onto the arena floor and flew at each other again, Trunks using the after image to disappear and leaving Goten to fly through the mirage. Goten looked around for a second before looking up and meeting with the grin on Trunks' face before leaping back just in time to dodge the attack, only to be kicked in the back and sent flying.

He watched in anticipation as Goten suddenly stopped his flight across the arena and flew right back at Trunks, getting into another fist fight and pushing Trunks back across the arena. Trunks leapt out of the way of an attack and into the air, only to get into an arm lock from behind by Goten who smirked at him. Goten though was soon flying across the air after being nailed in the face with an elbow and then sent down towards the arena.

Goten just barely missed hitting the arena with a crash by pulling himself into a ball and hitting the ground with his foot and flying to the opposite side of where Trunks landed. Though they soon flew at each other again and met in the middle and each landed a hit on the other's cheek and then soon went back into a fierce battle that he couldn't take his eyes off of. He was incredibly impressed at the skill the two had at this age, though he should've known better since he was stronger than Piccolo when he was five.

The battle went on and soon they were in the air again, attacking fast and hard, each trying to out best the other. He blinked though when a golden flash appeared around them for a split second as they met fists in the middle and then both flew away from the other and landed in their battle stances on the arena again.

Both were tense for several seconds before relaxing slightly and smiling at the other. He blinked as he wondered what they were about to do since both had these looks in their eyes. He continued to watch, only to smirk as Trunks' hands began to glow yellow and he soon launched a yellow ki attack at Goten, who dodged it. He watched as Trunks continued to control the ki attack enough to send it flying out of the stadium and away from the crowd.

'Didn't think he had that much control over his powers.' He thought as he continued to watch the fight with renewed interest. He watched as Goten began to gather power into his own hands and shot out a weak Kamehameha attack, Trunks dodging it by tilting his head and the blast clipping the top of the entrance into the arena. He knew that Goten would know it but how was beyond him since him and his father both were dead for the last…wait…how many years had it been since he had died?

He shook his head as he turned back to the arena, continuing to watch what was going on. He watched as the two finally ran at each other, both grabbing onto the gi the other wore and then Trunks tossed Goten into the air and disappeared. Goten looked at the arena, most likely wondering where Trunks was, and missed that Trunks had appeared behind. Trunks instantly latched onto Goten and held him in an arm lock, just like Goten had earlier.

He watched as it seemed as Trunks tightened his hold, Goten's face getting redder and redder as the lavender haired boy's hold got tighter. 'Trying to get him to submit.' He thought as he watched closer, Goten's eyes becoming clouded as the hold got tighter but the determination not to lose still strong. 'How will you get out?' He asked his little brother from afar, just hoping Goten wasn't about to have something broken.

He gasped though as Goten's eyes suddenly narrowed and his eyes turned teal and his hair went straight up and turned gold as a golden aura appeared around him as well. 'He's a super Saiyan!' He thought as his legs straightened out below him and his arms fell to his side. 'Impossible!'

He watched as Goten landed on the arena floor and looked up at Trunks, his aura blaring full blast. That was until he let it die and his hair returned to black as he smiled up at Trunks. The crowd though was deadly silent as they waited for the next happening.

He watched in stun silence as the two kids began to fight again, this time it looked as if Trunks was only using his left arm and legs to attack, probably to fool Goten into think that was the only arm he was going to attack with, though he was unsure what to think at the moment, his eyes trailing after the two in surprise and suspicion. 'Does that mean that Trunks is a Super Saiyan as well?' He wondered as he continued to watch, Goten blocking and dodging all the attacks that Trunks laid out.

It came to the point where Trunks finally threw another Ki attack at Goten and Goten took to the air, flying high up and staying up as he looked down at Trunks. He watched as Goten suddenly flew straight down at Trunks with the full intention of hitting him. 'He's going to fly right at him and dash him; he's going to see either way Trunks moves so Trunks' only choice is to dodge in the last second.' He thought as he watched Trunks do just that.

He was surprised though as Goten hit the arena with a ki attack and sent himself flying at Trunks, only for Trunks to go Super and dodge his attack, hitting him in the back with his own Ki attack. Goten was sent careening out of the arena and straight at the stadium, the young black haired Saiyan trying to stop his flight, only to step onto the stadium just barely.

He sighed as he realized that it was a ring out for Goten and that Trunks had won. 'No point in watching as Trunks pulverizes Satan I guess.' He thought as he headed to the cafeteria here at the stadium that was used by the contestants. 'I think I'll go get my first meal since I was brought back.' He thought as he smirked and disappeared into thin air.

34

There weren't many fighters and Yamu and Spopovich were out scouting for energy, so he was left alone to enjoy his meal, his plates piling up quickly as he went through bowl, plate, cup, and whatever other container that came his way, scarfing down his meal quickly. Though he was interrupted when he found someone talking to him from his right.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" He blinked as he turned and looked at the pertinent smile of Son Goku. He growled slightly but nodded his head as he dug back into his food, scarfing it down faster than before, not caring that Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and 18 sat at the table with him now, Vegeta and Goku helping themselves to his food.

He quickly ate his saved sushi though as he saw Goku reaching for it, ignoring the whining the man was making at the missed food. He didn't care about that at the moment though, shouting for more pasta and meat legs, also getting more chicken while he was at it. Goku and Vegeta also began to shout for more food as well as the three of them tore through the food, ignoring the disgusted comments of the others watching.

Though he soon stopped again as he glanced at the girl next to him, who was staring at him in anger and disgust as he threw yet another bowl into the growing pile. "How the heck are you eating all of that!" Videl asked as she watched him devour a meat leg.

He shrugged as he pulled a bowl of Alfredo towards him, devouring that just as quickly. "Haven't eaten in a while and free food is free food." He replied as he threw that bowl away too and pulled meat buns towards him, devouring those as well. The girl could only watch him in amazement as he put more food away before stopping and chugging a gallon of milk that had been placed on the table and then sighing as he stood and stretched.

At this point the other two had also finished and stood as well, sighing as they began to leave the room, the three other fighters following the Saiyans out. The caped crusader stayed behind long enough to mutter to the girl who was staring in disgust. "Hope to see you in the matches." He said and walked out, catching up to the group of Z fighters easily and following them easily.

He walked with them, listening to the pointless chatter that was going on but stopped when they did as well, wondering why they did stop in the first place. He glanced around and blinked as he saw two figures standing in their way. He knew who they were instantly from what Babidi had described and showed him on his crystal ball; he knew that the little one with the white Mohawk was the Supreme Kai and the red skinned one with long hair was his assistant.

He made sure that his power was suppressed and watched the interaction as the Kai approached his father and shook his hand, giving him a creepy smile as he turned to leave but suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. He knew the Kai saw him and most likely knew about him, but he couldn't help but cringe slightly, holding his ground though.

The Kai smiled as he looked at him and he couldn't help but flinch again as he moved towards him, going through the fighters in front of them. They all turned and looked at him in surprise, not realizing that he had been following them.

"Ah, you must be Alpha hmmm." The Kai said as he stood in front of Alpha, who could only nod his head at him as he kept his eyes away from him. "I see, well you should tell your master that I have arrived."

Alpha instantly reacted to that and swung his head fist at the purple freak, wanting to hit him at that split second. His fist was caught though by a green clawed hand and Alpha realized that it was Piccolo who had caught his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I was you kid." Piccolo said as he released Alpha and looked back at the Kai.

Alpha growled at the Kai and shook his head. "I have no master, I report to no one and I am no one's minion." Alpha growled out as he watched the Kai leave him and turned towards the path that led to the arena.

The Kai looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. "Sure, of course, that's why you're working for him after all." Alpha could only growl at the Kai disappeared with his assistant, leaving him with the seven fighters.

"I wonder who that was." Goku said as he turned to Piccolo who shrugged. "He seemed powerful." He continued as he let his gaze wonder to the hooded figure.

"I don't know, he didn't seem that powerful." Krillin said as he watched the two figures disappear in the distant and then turned to look at the shaking Alpha who had his fist clenched.

"I'm just wondering who this kid is now." Goku said as he looked at the hooded figure with curious eyes. Alpha though heard and grunted as he began to walk pass the group, only stopping as he came to stand in front all seven of them.

"I'm your worst nightmare and no matter what, you aren't leaving this place in one piece." He said without turning around and then continued on, leaving behind the seven in a stunned silence, his power sweeping over them as he left, his cape billowing behind him.

"I think this tournament just got even more dangerous." Krillin stated as he and the others began to walk again.

34

The tournament had started and Alpha stood to the side, waiting for his turn to come. He was highly annoyed as he watched Krillin pulverize his opponent and Vegeta the same, soon Goku had won his and then Piccolo had lost his, forfeiting before the match had even began.

Now it was Eighteen's turn and she was facing him, his cloak billowing around him as he kept his arms cross, Eighteen was mirroring his own stance, thinking she even had a chance at winning at this point. Alpha grinned to himself as the gong sounded and he instantly disappeared. Eighteen gasped as she looked around the arena, looking for him, not realizing that he was up in the air.

"Eighteen look up!" Alpha growled as Krillin shouted towards his wife, warning her about the incoming attack. Eighteen look up just in time to dodge the ki blast and roll to the side, standing up quickly as Alpha began to attack again, this time punching and kicking quickly. Eighteen blocked as many as she could but was unable to stop several of the attacks. She was soon on the ground, rolling quickly to the side. She was able to stop herself but was thrown back as Alpha kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground.

The crowd was silent.

Alpha scoffed as he walked off of the arena and back to the waiting area, leaning against the wall where everyone looked towards him. Spopovich and Yamu stood on either side of him with their arms crossed, glaring at anyone who dared to look towards them. "I think you might've over done it." Yamu said as he whispered to Alpha, watching as Krillin looked over his unconscious wife.

Alpha growled at him and whispered harshly at him. "I don't care, if she can't take it, then she has no right to be here." He said and the folded his legs so he was floating in the air and began to meditate.

Yamu shook his head but then nodded at Spopovich as he was called. "Go out there and get them, no mercy." Yamu said as the other nodded his head and walked out. Alpha just shook his head as he felt that girl, Videl enter the ring to face Spopovich.

He could feel the viciousness to the match and soon felt the life force of the girl leaving her body. At this point he could no longer stand it and stood up and left the waiting area and stood in front of the steps to the ring, where he could see Spopovich stepping on the girl's head, squishing the life out of her slowly.

Alpha growled at this as memories of slowly being crushed resurfaced in his mind and his power exploded, catching Spopovich's attention, as well as several other people. "If you're going to kill her than do it quickly, otherwise kick her off the arena and be done with it! We do not have time to mess around here so finish it!" He yelled as his power flailed all over the place, rock rising around him as electricity surrounded his body.

Spopovich nodded his head nervously as he kicked the girl off of the arena, winning his match by ring out. Alpha calmed at this and forced his power to lower and repressed it, walking away from the arena as Goku was called onto the arena to face the supreme Kai's assistant.

Goku watched Alpha walk by, wondering where exactly he had felt that energy from, already knowing it was familiar. Goku glanced at Piccolo who was staring at Alpha with suspicious eyes before returning to look at Goku. "Be careful Goku, that boy is very powerful, even stronger than you and Vegeta." Piccolo said as he turned and walked over to the figure of Alpha and Yamu.

Goku shook his head as he looked for Kobito, who was at this point talking with Shin and nodding his head at whatever the little purple guy was saying. Goku shook his head and walked towards the arena where Kobito soon showed up as well, his face stern and hardened as he did. Goku smiled at him and bowed as he got into a fighting stance. But he soon face planted at Kobito raised a hand in the air and with an absolutely straight face said, "I forfeit." And then he walked off the arena.

Goku looked after him but soon followed as he another match up came up, which was Krillin vs. Vegeta. Vegeta of course won easily by grabbing Krillin by the hair and tossing him off of the arena with break neck speed. Alpha scoffed at this and closed his eyes as Yamu and Spopovich were called onto the arena, Spopovich forfeiting as he already knew he would lose against his brother, no matter his size. Yamu was just smarter and stronger than the other.

Alpha listened as Vegeta was called up again, this time to face Shin who also forfeited instantly, though Alpha knew it was to preserve his strength for the real battle ahead of them. Alpha watched as Shin sat next to his assistant, whispering to him with a frown on his face. Alpha only smiled as he already knew what the other was waiting for.

It had taken over two hours for his battle to start as they took an intermission, where Goku, Vegeta, and Alpha all ate again. Soon it was Alpha's turn to fight again, this time he would be facing Goku and hopefully he would get what he wanted. With that in mind Alpha walked out onto the arena and faced the dead man who had called himself his father so long ago.

Goku looked over the younger male in front of him and wondered who exactly he was. Earlier the energy was familiar and not to mention beyond powerful. He knew that energy from somewhere but had no idea from where he knew it. Goku though bowed politely as the other snarled at him, the gong ringing and the Goku disappeared.

Alpha knew that Goku was a powerful opponent, but he did not move because he could already feel where Goku was. He blocked the side kick to his head, dodged the leg swipe, blocked the ki blast, and then jumped over Goku when he flew and aimed to hit him in the stomach. "Is that the best you got?" Alpha asked as he landed on the arena ground, arms crossed again as he looked at Goku.

Goku was looking at him in bafflement but then stood up straight. "No that's not all I got, but if you want more, you better tell me you can handle it." Goku said as he began to strip off all of his weight equipment. Alpha just nodded as he watched Goku strip before he dodged another punch to the face. "How are you dodging these, I should be moving too fast for you by now?" Goku asked as he sent a volley of punches at the cloaked figure and watched as the other dodged them easily.

Alpha only shrugged before he flipped backwards again and landed with his cloak settling around him softly. "Again, if this is all you got, I might as well end it. I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this and I find out your as weak as a new born kit." Goku narrowed his eyes at the insult and stood up straight. "What, are you giving up now? If you are then you're saving me a lot of time."

Goku shook his head as he braced himself and yelled out, a golden aura surrounding him and his hair turned gold as his eyes turned teal. "Oh I see, so you're going to up it even more, okay then. Let's see what cha' got then." Alpha said as he got into a true fighting stance and waited.

Goku disappeared again in a flash of yellow, but Alpha was ready as he sent a Ki attack above him, knocking Goku out of the sky and to the arena, doing a hand spring to avoid the deadly kick that would've knocked him out and out of the arena all together. Goku growled as he went to grab Alpha's hand and swing him over his shoulder, only to have Alpha grab his hand instead and slam him into the arena ground. "This isn't any better? Aren't you the one that defeated Cell? I remember a gold fighter there, which was you wasn't it? You're the one who defeated Cell." Alpha said, still trying to agitate Goku.

Goku growled in agitation as he looked at the other fighter, wondering how in the world he could be keeping up when even Freiza was having problems doing so. He needed to take this guy out and the only way he could do that was if he went up another level. "Fine, you want a stronger opponent, I'll give you one." Goku said as he took a stance and began to raise his power level even more.

Alpha smirked as he signaled to the waiting Yamu and Spopovich that soon they could get the energy they wanted. Goku began to spark and lightning began to surround him as his power grew fast and greatly. Soon his hair stood up even more and his eyes hardened as lightning flew all around the arena, rocks rising off of the ground and into the air, not to mention the tiles rose as well. Once Goku had succeeded in Super Saiyan Two he smirked at Alpha, wondering if the other was prepared to take him off.

"Bought time, I was waiting hours for this." Alpha said as he signaled towards his two companions and Spopovich tackled Goku and wrapped him tight. Goku went to break free but was stopped as he was suddenly paralyzed. Alpha noticed and frowned as he looked over towards the waiting area, noticing that Shin or Supreme Kai had his hands out stretched and was holding the other man in place. Gohan smirked and nodded at him as Yamu jabbed the container into Goku, beginning to drain his energy.

Goku yelled in pain as he felt his energy leave his body, his hair soon retreating to Super Saiyan and then back to black, his eyes closed tight as they too turned back to onyx. Vegeta and Krillin tried to get to him but Kobito and Piccolo stopped them both, both already knowing that this was needed for something important, Piccolo knew it was important but wasn't sure for what.

Off to the side Goten panicked and moved to help his dad but was too late as Spopovich and Yamu both released him and the man fell to the ground. "Hey wait!" Mr. Mic yelled at the three still standing in the arena. "You can't do that! It's against the rules! I'll have to disqualify you two!" He said but stopped as Alpha pointed his hand at the other two and his hand glowed with yellow ki.

"Leave now! I do not like my fights being interrupted one bit and this one promised to have been a good one." Alpha said as he shot the ki at the two. Spopovich looked at him in confusion but shrugged and took off. Yamu glared at him as he too took off as well. Alpha watched them go as he wasn't going to follow; he had something to take care of.

Piccolo and Kobito rushed out onto the arena with Shin who walked over to Alpha. "Why did you not go with them back to Babidi?" Shin asked the other male who was standing with his arms crossed looking away from the Supreme Kai.

"I do not care for his plans; I only want to correct something that was wrong long ago. This is my only chance because as soon as Babidi realizes that I wish to kill him, he'll end his spell and I'll be back in hell." Alpha said as he looked over at Goku to find Kobito already healing him, for that was what it felt like as Goku's energy rose back up. "I suggest you take off for him Supreme Kai, for if you don't soon, you won't be able to find him again."

Shin nodded his head as he turned and looked at Kobito. "Is he almost healed?" He asked just as Goku stood back up, shaking his head. Piccolo looked towards Alpha who walked up towards them. "Good, Goku can I ask for your assistance for something?" Shin asked as he began to float in the air.

Goku looked up at him and nodded his head. "Sure, but only if I get to take one of those guys on! I can't believe they got me like that!" Goku said as he too took off into the air.

"Kakarot! Where the hell do you think you're going? We haven't had our fight yet!" Vegeta yelled from the waiting area, looking at Goku angrily.

"Sorry Vegeta but I guess something is going on so I better go check it out!" Goku called back as he took off after Shin and Kobito who had just taken off a second ago. Vegeta scoffed as he too took off and soon Krillin took off as well. Trunks and Goten themselves were seen taking off only seconds behind the little man as well.

Alpha looked towards Piccolo who was staring at him with narrowed eyes; the Namek obviously knew something was up. "You signaled them during the match as soon as Goku reached Super Saiyan Two, why?" He asked the other cloaked figure, wondering who this guy was.

Alpha looked at him with hidden narrowed eyes, wondering if he should really tell the Namek the truth. He decided he had nothing to lose. "I did so because I owed a guy; he saved my life so in return I got him his energy. That should keep him off my tail for a while." Alpha said as he turned and walked off the stage, waiting for the final battle to begin since he had technically won the tournament, all the other fighters having left.

Piccolo watched him with suspicious eyes but let it go as he was shooed off of the stage so it could be cleaned. Everything had to be perfect for when Mr. Satan came on to fight the winner of the semifinals. Piccolo decided though that he would stay here and keep an eye on the stranger for he knew that this guy was connected to what was going on at the moment.

Alpha only had to wait twenty minutes before he was called up to the stage again, this time to face Mr. Hercule Satan himself. Alpha glared at the older man as he took his time to get on stage, posing for what little there was for cameras left. His grin wasn't as big though, most probably caused by the condition that his daughter was in at the moment. Alpha would be surprised if the girl was ever allowed to fight again after this.

"Well now ladies and gentlemen we are now at the Finals and at the battle that you all have been waiting for!" Mr. Mic said as he talked to the crowd, getting them all hyped up and ready for the ultimate show.

Mr. Hercule looked at him with a shit eating grin as he offered a hand to the boy and speaking a mile a minute. "Don't worry kid, I'll go easy on you and I might even let you get a punch in here and there. Don't feel bad either when I beat you for I have defeated greater men than you." Hercule said as he rubbed at his nose. "After all I'm the one who defeated Cell and the Golden Fighter."

Alpha felt his eyebrow twitch as Hercule said this; he already knew who really defeated Cell and what had really happened to the Golden Fighter. The gong sounded and Hercule threw off his cape and got into a fighting stance, one that was used for heavy weighted fighters who could use their weight and height as an advantage. Alpha stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Hercule to attack.

Hercule did attack indeed, starting with a flying kick that Alpha dodged easily and allowed Hercule to fly over his head. Hercule landed smoothly and turned and went to punch Alpha, but the other dodged every single punch, causing Hercule to become frustrated since Alpha was not fighting back. "You coward, why aren't you fighting? Are you too scared to fight a great man like me? Are you afraid you'll compare nothing to any other of my opponents!" Hercule asked as he stopped his barrage of attacks and stopped to look at the other over again.

Alpha shook his head as he chuckled towards the other man. "You must be kidding me? Your nothing compared to Goku and Vegeta! Your nothing but a little insect compared to Cell! You didn't even defeat that bug back then!" Alpha exclaimed, causing the crowd to become quiet and for Satan to pale. "Your nothing but a little liar who wants attention and will do anything to get it!"

Satan growled at this and shook his head. "I am not! I truly defeated Cell! I even defeated the Golden Fighter who went berserk's only months later! I'm stronger than them after all and it was a piece of cake!" Hercule boasted as he looked at the other, the crowd now cheering for Satan with all their might, excusing a few of them.

Alpha shook his head as he chuckled, reaching up towards his hood as he began to pull it down. "If that is true you defeated the Golden Fighter…then why am I standing in front of you now?" Alpha pulled down his hood all the way, showing his young face to be that of the Golden Fighter, or Gohan Son.

Hercule gaped in astonishment as he looked at the other, the crowd having gone perfectly silent at this. "If you had really defeated me so long ago, I wouldn't be here now. If you really had defeated Cell, then you would've known that my father had died at that battle, you would've known that several others had almost lost their lives that day. Instead you show a movie where my father is still alive and where I'm made a fool of." Gohan said as he walked over to Hercule, the Champion now walking away from the boy.

Hercule gulped as his feet hit the edge of the arena, already knowing that he was about to lose this match and his title. He had already been ousted and made a fool of; he knew that he would soon lose everything and that there was no point in prolonging it. "You're right." Hercule said as he stood up straight and a look of determination entered his eyes.

Gohan stopped in his tracks as he stared at Hercule in astonishment, the crowd now looking at Hercule in astonishment as well. No one was expecting this. "I did not defeat Cell; I only said I did so I could keep the fans and keep my daughter's respect. Instead I'm sure I've lost everything and soon I'll lose my daughter as well." Hercule said as he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I lied but I just wanted to give my daughter the best life possible and I thought that if I lied about the Cell games then maybe I could."

Gohan looked at the man in astonishment, not sure of what to say until a glare settled on his face. "Good to know you can admit when you are wrong, but I can't say I forgive you, especially for saying you defeated me. You have made a total mockery of those who were lost during the Cell games and those who were lost while I was lost in insanity. I will never forgive you Hercule Satan." Gohan stated as he charged up a weak ki blast and hit the man square in the chest, sending him out of the arena and to the ground.

The crowd was silent as Mr. Mic announced that the Gold Fighter was the new Champion, no one had even noticed as a woman fainted at the sight of her son or that the Namek to the side was staring at Gohan in amazement and wonder. Power blasted from Gohan suddenly as he took to the sky, but stopped long enough to tell the announcer to give his winnings to a woman called Chichi Son. Mr. Mic nodded in dumbfounded amazement before the crowd began to cheer for the Golden Fighter as he took off into the sky.

Piccolo was quick to catch up to his pupil, who had stopped a little ways off, waiting for the Namek to catch him. Once Piccolo was floating right across from Gohan who had his arms crossed over his chest and his cape flying around did Gohan talk to his mentor again. "So are you happy to see me again?"

34

A.N. Damn that was exciting if you ask me. Review!


	6. Hell of a Meeting

Chapter Six

Hell of a Meeting

"So happy to see me again?" Gohan asked as he smirked at his mentor, knowing that he would probably get a good smack for his smartass comment.

Piccolo couldn't help but stare at his student in amazement. His student had returned from the dead and had potentially helped an enemy that could destroy everything on Earth. What the hell had he been thinking? So Piccolo did the only thing he thought was appropriate at that time…he yelled.

"What in Dende's name do you think you're doing?! Do you think this is how your mother raised you! What about what your father is going to say when he realizes it was you that caused him to be attacked! How in the world were you able to agitate a man that has been calm in the face of mortal peril without any of us realizing it was you!?" Piccolo then did something he rarely did and it stunned Gohan that he did do it in the first place.

He hugged Gohan tightly to his chest. "I've missed you too Piccolo." Gohan said as he hugged the other back quickly before releasing him and then turning in the direction that he had been heading earlier. "But right now we can fly and talk at the same time; I have to take care of a little magician that wants to revive a monster." Gohan said as he began to fly again, Piccolo keeping pace with him though, the Namek wanted answers and he was going to get them no matter what.

"Can you tell me how you're back alive?" Piccolo asked in his rough voice, eyes straight ahead as they followed the energy signatures ahead of them.

Gohan chuckled humorlessly as he also kept his eyes forward, not wanting to fly into a bird or something. "That's rather easy to answer really. This little orange alien thing came into hell, I didn't know how he did it at first, but he was able to give me one of his minion's life force to revive me, but the connection is tentative at best."

Piccolo frowned at that, unsure of what to make of that. "What do you mean by that? What would exactly happen if that wizard broke that connection?"

Gohan's brow twitched a little at that, but he answered anyways because he knew that if he didn't, he would regret it later. "What I mean by that is that the wizard holds my life in his hands, literally. The connection is what's keeping me here because the idiot who gave it up holds his place where I was only as long as his life force feeds into me. If Babidi, the wizard, was to cut the connection, I would return to HFIL."

Piccolo grunted at this, startled at the mention of HFIL, but he understood the situation well enough to already know that they were on limited time. "What would happen if we were to kill him before he breaks the connection?" Gohan rolled his head and popping sounds were heard.

"When I said he has my life in his hands, I meant it. Mostly because he holds the connection together." Gohan gave Piccolo a pointed look at this and looked back forward. "If we were to kill him now, I would return to HFIL and I most likely would stay dead at that point. You would be on your own with a monster we know nothing about and Goku would be taken back to heaven because he's already dead."

Piccolo growled in frustration and stopped dead in the air with his hands spread out, glaring at his student. "What are we supposed to do then? We are left with absolutely nothing except to get obliterated!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at his mentor as he faced him again, his cloak flying around him like his mentor. "Look Piccolo, we don't have time for this, so we'll just wing it like we normally do. Besides, it seems like we aren't the only ones heading towards Babidi now." Gohan said as he pointed towards the two runts that were right below them, trying to fly by without either of the two above noticing.

Piccolo growled in frustration as he floated downwards and grabbed each Chibi by the back of their gi's and glared at them. "What do you think you two are doing?" Piccolo growled out as the two little ones smiled at him sheepishly.

"We thought we'd find out what's going on, so we've been following the ki from Dad and Goku, but we're not fast enough to keep up." Trunks explained as he looked at the green alien. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die." The two chibis blinked at the sound of the cold voice before looking towards the right, where Gohan floated, glaring at the two demi-Saiyans. "This isn't a game for little kids who don't know what they're up against. This is real danger where you could die, so go back to your mothers and get to a safe location. Head back to the mountains in fact, those would be the last places hit." Gohan said as he thought about several places that could be safe.

"No way!" Gohan blinked at the childish voice as he turned to the carbon copy of his father. "We wanna see what's going on; besides, you're not the boss of me!" Goten said as he stuck his tongue out at Gohan.

Piccolo snorted at this as he looked at his old pupil, watching as the twitching of the boy's brow worsened the more Goten complained, Trunks was backing away from his friend realizing the danger, but Goten continued to whine at Gohan. "Kid, if you want to survive, I suggest that you shut up." Piccolo stated as he felt Gohan's power begin to rise.

Goten blinked in surprise at the Namek before shaking his head. "Why should I Mr. Piccolo, he's not the boss of me and I don't know him. He's just being a big meanie and bossy. Only mommy can ever be like that!"

Gohan still couldn't believe that brat, the way he acted and just his attitude and disrespect at that moment. He wondered what his mother was doing with the brat since she had made him study almost twenty-four-seven and had trained him in manners. "The hell has your mother been teaching you!" Gohan finally snapped.

Goten froze for a second as pure power washed over him, startling him for several moments. That was all Gohan needed as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and began swinging him up and down in the air, Goten squealing the entire time. "The heck! Where's you're manners and don't you have a brain in that head! I know Chichi better than that! I'm sure she taught you something about manners! I'm even pretty sure that you have enough brains to know that what you and Trunks were doing was dangerous and foolish! Don't you have any common sense?!"

Trunks and Piccolo floated to the side and watched this in bemusement, both wondering what Gohan was going to do, though Trunks unsure since he didn't really know the older boy. "Hey, Piccolo, who is he?" Trunks turned to the Namek for the answer.

Piccolo grunted, but he didn't answer the boy as he decided to interrupt Gohan so they could get going again. "We should get going, especially if we're going to catch up with Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo called out loud towards the two brothers, though Goten didn't know yet.

Gohan looked up from the little brat and stared at Piccolo before nodding his head and straightening, throwing Goten away from him. "You're right, as usual. From the feel of it as well, Vegeta has begun a fight with some weakling." Gohan turned and was just about to take off before freezing and looking over his shoulder at the two boys, making them both sweat in fear. "If, and that's a big if, you can keep up with us, I won't blast you when you eventually show up, but if you lose sight of us after five minutes, then you turn around and go home."

The chibis swallowed hard as they looked at each other and then at Gohan before nodding. "Got it!" They said at once.

Gohan scoffed before he looked at Piccolo and nodded. "Let's get going then." With that Gohan took off, speeding ahead of the group.

Piccolo smirked at the kids, "You better hope you can keep up, we're both faster than your fathers." With that Piccolo took off as well, leaving behind dumbstruck kids, who both took off a second later, flying as fast as they could.

Piccolo looked over at his student with a small smirk before frowning and looking forward again. "What do we do when we catch up with Goku and Vegeta?"

Gohan's frown deepened as he upped his speed. "We hope they can hold out long enough for us to get there, because if they can't hold against Dabura, than they're dead."

Piccolo blinked in surprise before nodding and upped his speed again, both disappearing over the horizon in a hurry to catch up with the five that had left earlier.

34

"Hmm, what am I to do now, he's not here Dabura." Babidi said as he looked at the waiting figures on his crystal ball, contemplating on what to do about them.

Dabura himself growled at this before turning to head towards the transporter. "I'll stall for as long as I can Master Babidi, at least, until he gets here, then I'll turn the battle over to him." He said as he entered the pod.

"Wait Dabura!" Babidi said as he looked at his crystal with a grin and began to wave his hands around the little ball. "Do not worry; he's just entered into my sight." He said as Dabura entered back into the room, looking at the crystal ball as well with disdain clearly on his face. "I'll just bring him here now and have him take care of the pest."

"Of course Master Babidi." Dabura said as he bowed to his master and then stood back up, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

"Now then. Let's bring the brat back here!" With that Babidi said his words and waved his arms at the crystal, not only transporting Gohan to the soon to be battle field, but transporting Goku, Vegeta, and the Supreme Kai to another location to battle, leaving the three surprised and confused.

Gohan meanwhile stopped in midair as his body tingled and before he could tell Piccolo what was happening, he disappeared in thin air. Piccolo was left stunned, staring at the air before he shook himself back into sense and took off towards the hideout, hoping against hope that his student was still among the living and not in the otherworld.

34

"Gosh, I hate it when that happens." Goku complained as the spinning finally came to a stop and left him disoriented for several minutes before righting himself. "Where are we this time? It doesn't seem like the gravity is any different either." Goku pointed out as he looked around the green area that had a few round trees with long trunks.

Vegeta grunted as he looked around as well, his eyes darting this and that way as he tried to figure out where their next opponent was. "Who are we supposed to be fighting now?" The Saiyan prince growled as he continued to look for their opponent.

Shin glanced around worriedly as well, his calm façade soon disappearing in his worry. "I'm not quite sure who we are to face now since there are still several choices that Babidi has to choose from. It doesn't help that we are only on the third floor." He said as he sweated slightly.

"Those weaklings were nothing against us, even with that freak's powers." Vegeta growled as he thought about Yamu, Spopovich, and Yakon, all who fell before them with terrifying quickness.

"Well, for all we know, we could be facing someone whose as powerful as Cell or even more so than before." Goku said as he looked around the area. "Hey, doesn't this look like Namek?"

Vegeta blinked in surprise as he looked around again, taking in the weirdly shaped trees and the green water with a new perspective, his eyes glowing with anger as he realized that it did indeed look like planet Namek where they had fought Freiza so long ago. "I can't believe he chose such a place to fight."

"Babidi had no choice in the battle field." The new voice startled the three warriors on the ground, all three looking up in time to see Alpha, the cloaked fighter from before, land in front of them, his hood up still. "He chooses the places from the minds of his minions and then he turns the room into the planet of choice. We haven't actually left the ship; the ship has just changed the rooms' location." Alpha explained calmly as he watched all three fighters get into fighting stances.

"You are one of the more powerful of Babidi's minions, are you not?" Shin asked as he looked at the cloaked warrior with worry, already knowing who the figure really was, but not wanting to reveal it to Goku. "Not to mention the only one not truly under his control."

Alpha smirked underneath his hood as he nodded his head at Shin and threw his cape over his shoulder to allow free movement of his arms. "That's correct Supreme Kai, but allow me to tell you this." Alpha said before walking closer towards them and then stopping in front of Shin, who was shifting nervously and preparing for a hit. "He holds my life in his hands, which is how he controls me." With that Alpha spun on his foot and kicked the Supreme Kai in the side, sending him flying into the water with a splash.

Goku and Vegeta stared at Alpha in surprise before both turned towards each other, both wearing determined faces as they put their hands between them. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time, throwing their choices at the end of it.

"Haha! I win! Just like the Prince of all Saiyans should!" Vegeta yelled in triumph, holding his scissors up in the air, but it looked like the peace sign and ruined his triumphant look since he normally didn't do that.

Goku stood to the side crying in dismay as he held his hand out straight in sadness. "I knew I should've gone with rock!"

Alpha watched this with a sweat drop, wondering why the two adults acted like their sons that had attempted to follow him earlier. "Uh…the heck just happened?" Alpha asked as he looked at Vegeta who was getting into a fighting stance.

Vegeta smirked at he looked at the cloaked figure and began to bouncing back on forth on his feet, looking excited. "Nothing of importance weakling. Now, I am you opponent, so fight me." Vegeta said as he shot forward, aiming his punch for the other's face.

Alpha rolled his eyes to himself before tilting his head just enough to the side, dodging the punch and grabbing Vegeta's arm before he could retract it, and swung the elder Saiyan onto the ground with ferocious strength. Vegeta grunted in pain as he slammed into the ground and laid there for several seconds, but he dodged the punch that was heading for his head by rolling to the side.

"Now I'm sure you're arrogant Vegeta, but I didn't think you were that arrogant." Alpha said as he dodged a kick that was aim for his head by flipping backwards, landing a few feet away from Vegeta, who was now jumping back onto his feet and glaring at his shorter opponent.

"Plebian! I will not lose!" Vegeta yelled as he called upon his Super Saiyan side and then went further than that, into Super Saiyan two. "I'll beat you here and make sure you meet your buddies down in hell!"

Alpha frowned as he dodged backwards, avoiding a punch to the face, but receiving a punch to the stomach before catching another that was aimed at his cheek. He soon grabbed hold of a knee that was aiming for his stomach, pushing both appendages away from him and flying up into the air to get some air.

"So it seems you have improved quite a bit." Alpha said as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the fuming prince. "But you won't be able to beat me in that state." He said as he uncrossed his arms and yelled into the air, his power skyrocketing in a ferocious pace.

Vegeta and Goku both stood there stunned, unsure of where all that power was coming from, especially from such a small looking body. "You two won't be able to beat him." Goku looked towards his side where he saw a soaked Shin stood again, staring up at the boy in front of him. "Babidi recruited him especially to help him achieve his goal, even if he couldn't totally control him." Shin explained as he looked at Goku. "After all, a warrior from hell is quite a good grab if one knows what to look for."

Goku gaped at the little purple god, wondering how the hell someone could even bring someone from HFIL before they ever died. He had never even heard of something like that and he knew a lot about the otherworld too! "Who did this guy grab then?!" Goku asked as his worry began to appear, a niggling sense that he should know who he grabbed since this power was familiar.

Shin stared back up at the ever powering up boy before staring back at Goku. "Why don't you tell me Goku, after all, he's your son."

Goku stared in horror at the Supreme Kai before staring back at Vegeta and who Goku now knew was Gohan in worry and horror. "I can't let Vegeta fight him alone!" Goku suddenly yelled as he powered up into his Super Saiyan 2 state quickly and flew up to stand next to Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at Goku in irritation before turning back to the boy in front of them. "I don't need your help Kakarot! I have this handled." Vegeta said as he began to tense his muscles for an attack, especially since it seemed the kid had stopped powering up at the moment.

Goku growled at Vegeta before shaking his head. "No you can't Vegeta! I wouldn't even be able to handle him! Gohan is too powerful for either of us to take on alone!"

That last sentence stopped Vegeta in his spot as he turned and looked at Goku in surprised confusion, but it wasn't Goku who answered the questions floating in the Prince's eyes. It was Gohan himself. "So you've found out who I really am then." Gohan said as he reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing his cold eyes and hard face. "I wondered when that Kai would tell you."

Vegeta stared up at Gohan in stunned horror, wondering how the boy was still alive, how he was even standing in front of him since the last time he had seen him was when he had been self-destructing. "The brat? But how? When the hell did this happen?!" Vegeta yelled out in confusion as he looked at the young Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan smirked at the prince and crossed his arms as his cape flowed in the wind. "Didn't anyone tell you, us powerful beings are hard to actually destroy." Gohan said as he disappeared suddenly, making Goku gasp in recognition of the move that Gohan had used before he watched Vegeta go flying into the ground with a loud crash. "Now it's your turn." With that Goku felt a foot in his stomach that sent him flying next to Vegeta.

Gohan stared down at the two older Saiyans, wondering if it was even worth it at this time to try and even destroy them; they were just too weak to actually do anything to. "When did you two get so weak? You were almost as powerful as I was back when we fought Cell, what happened?" Gohan asked mockingly as he watched his father and Vegeta stand back up and glare at him. Though Goku seemed to have a slightly desperate look on his face as he watched his son.

Vegeta though was growling in anger, his eyes flashing between teal and the normal onyx since he had been knocked out of his Super Saiyan state from the brat's hit. "How is it possible?!" Vegeta yelled as he stood back up, powering up again into Super Saiyan as he prepared to fight.

Gohan glared at him before turning towards Goku and Shin, who had gone over to stand next to the elder Son, his eyes flashing with something that Goku could identify. "I think you two have something else to do." Gohan said as he turned back towards Vegeta who had flown at him while he had spoken to his father.

Goku blinked in surprise at this before turning to Shin who had his hand on the man's shoulder. "Your son is right; we have something much more important to do." The Kai said before turning to an area where he was sure had the portal to the next floor and shot a blast of ki at it, opening it and jumping in. Goku looked back at the fight between Vegeta and Gohan, knowing that Gohan was only toying with the Saiyan Prince now, before jumping down the hole to get to Babidi, Dabura, and the dormant Buu.

34

Piccolo stared at the spot that Gohan had been for several seconds before cursing and taking off in the direction where he could still feel Vegeta's and Goku's ki coming from with renewed speed. He wasn't sure how Gohan had just disappeared like that, but he was sure that the other had just been summoned by the wizard that had brought the kid back to life. 'I hope nothing bad happens before I can get there.' Piccolo thought as he continued to fly, running over different tactics, already knowing that he would need to help when he got there.

He didn't really pay attention to the little brats that were flying behind him at the moment, not caring that they were following him anymore.

It was several minutes when he felt another familiar Ki, one that was weaker than his and the two chibis behind him, but he knew that this person had followed Goku and Vegeta to make sure nothing bad happened. "Krillin!" Piccolo called when he saw the desert where a door stood in the middle of it, Krillin standing up in the mountains where he could get away and warn the others if needed.

Krillin looked up and smiled when he saw Piccolo, waving him over. "Hey Piccolo, what took you so long? I expected you to follow us as soon as we took off." He said as he turned back to the doors, his expression turning serious as he watched it.

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement, but otherwise didn't say anything to it. "What's happened?" He asked as he too watched the entrance.

"I'm no quite sure, I was told to stay out here by the Supreme Kai guy, but otherwise the power levels that Goku and Vegeta have faced have been mediocre at best, but recently, this last one…I'm not sure either of them will be able to defeat this one." Krillin said as another burst of power flowed from the ship and into the ground.

Piccolo gulped at the feel of that energy, already knowing what was going on. "This is starting to get really dangerous." Piccolo said as he felt for the energies that Krillin had talked about, feeling them right away as well. "He has gotten much more powerful." Piccolo muttered underneath his breath, knowing that Krillin hadn't heard him.

"I wonder who Vegeta's fighting this time." Krillin spoke aloud, his frown turning stony as he felt Vegeta's power weaken while the other stayed the same. "This guy is dangerously powerful."

"You have no idea Krillin, you have no idea." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms and waited for the outcome of the battle.

Neither veteran fighter noticed the two chibis watching them, also feeling the power energies hidden underneath the ground. "I hope dad'll be ok." Trunks said as he held onto the rock, afraid for his father since the man's power was draining fast while this other one was still intact.

"Wow!" Goten whispered as he took in the power as well. "This guy is strong." 'But something about this guy feels familiar as well.' Goten thought, trying to remember where he had felt this power before. He thought for several minutes before realizing who had a similar power signature. "Hey Trunks! Doesn't this signature remind you of the guy we saw earlier!?" Goten asked as he looked to his friend.

Trunks was startled, but he soon thought about the blonde haired boy from earlier, comparing his power signature with the one they were currently feeling. "Your right Goten, it is the same guy." Trunks said as he looked over to Piccolo and Krillin. "But why is he fighting my dad?"

34

"GAHHHH!"

"Give up now Vegeta or I'll have no choice but to end your life here." Gohan said as he stepped onto the Saiyan Prince's chest, pushing him further into the ground. Vegeta grunted in pain, but he grabbed a hold of Gohan's leg, hoping to pry him off of him.

"Get off of me you brat! How dare you treat the Prince of Saiyans like this!" He growled as he continued to try and pry the smaller fighter off of him.

Gohan rolled his eyes at this and put even more pressure on his foot, causing Vegeta to yell in pain and sink further into the ground. "You are the prince of nothing Vegeta! You have no true subjects and you live on a planet with hardly any fighters." Here Gohan stepped back away from Vegeta, avoiding the point blank Ki blast to the face. "You have nothing to rule here, even your father cannot rule in hell for he is nothing but a weakling."

Vegeta's face turned red as he looked at the diminutive fighter, his rage boiling as he began to power up another attack. "You cannot talk about my father like that! I allow no one to insult him but myself!" Vegeta declared as he released his attack. "FINAL FLASH!"

Gohan blinked in surprise at this, not quite sure what to make of the attack, but he dodged aside anyways with ease, smirking as he watched the Saiyan Prince fume.

"Will you quit messing around and finish already! We need some help down here!" Gohan blinked at the squeaky voice but sighed in resignation.

"Understood, I'll arrive as soon as I finish this buffoon." Gohan replied as he looked down at a steaming Veggie. "Looks like I can't play anymore, your times run out." With that Gohan descended onto Vegeta, hitting him with complete ease and sending the Saiyan Prince into unconsciousness without even trying. "Now then, guess I'll get to catch up with dad and the Kai." Gohan said as he disappeared down the hatch, the room returning to normal as he left the area.

Vegeta was left behind, unconscious and seriously injured, but alive. He would wake up soon enough though, in time to see the world in terrible danger.

xHellBentx

Supreme Kai and Goku continued floating down the hole, easily dodging the several guards that were posted on the next level and leaping down another entrance. Shin was staring thoughtfully though as he fell down the hole, his face expressionless with his arms crossed over his chest. His thoughts were on the boy they had left to face the Saiyan prince, though he knew that said boy was in no real danger.

No, his thoughts were on how the boy had even ended up where he had been and what had exactly happened after the rebellion down in HFIL. "Goku?" Shin asked as he continued looking at the wall, not giving away that he had said anything at all.

Goku looked at the Kai with curious eyes as he began to slow his descent, the Kai following his example, floating in the tunnel that led to the next level. "What is it Supreme Kai?"

At this point Shin finally turned to him with his eyes blank but a slight frown on his face. "Can you tell me why exactly Babidi chose your son as a warrior? Babidi normally only ever goes after those who have extreme power but easily controlled, your son does not look like one of those warriors."

Goku frowned at that and crossed his own arms, looking down below his feet at the continuing tunnel, his mind racing back towards the time he had tried to save his son, but had failed. "The only reason I can really give you is that it's because of how powerful he is, even if he is hard to control." Shin got a deeper frown on his face as he watched Goku, the Saiyan's face paling a little and sweat beading his forehead. "Gohan could easily destroy a planet without trying, that's how immense his power really is."

The Kai nodded his head at this before he looked at Goku again, another thought crossing his mind. "Not to intrude on your business or anything but I remember talking to Grand Kai about a warrior down in HFIL that had been frozen recently." Goku stiffened at this but he didn't move to stop the Kai from talking. "The warrior that was frozen had a father in HFIH and was extremely powerful, would that have been Gohan?"

Goku's form became like a block of ice, cold and stiff, at the mention of what had happened to his son. Goku nodded his head at the question though as he continued to look at the ground, wondering what he was going to do now, he couldn't exactly betray his son and he couldn't let the Earth be destroyed. What would he have to do to get Gohan back on his side?

Shin nodded his head and began lowering again, "We best get moving, we don't have much time left." Goku soon followed him, his mind wracking in turmoil, but he knew that if it came down to it, he would most probably kill his son. 'I'll use that as a very last resort though.' Goku though as he growled at the thought, his mind racing in anger in remembrance at what had been done to his son so long ago.

In his angry mind he never noticed the red fist that headed for his face as they landed in the next level.

34

Gohan blinked at the scene in front of him, wondering when this had happened since he had just barely gotten pass the one with the knocked out soldiers on it and was now looking at a destroyed room all together. "Get outside boy! Dabura can only hold them off for so long!" Gohan rolled his eyes at the sound of the squeaky voice again, but he nodded his head as he took off down one of the many holes in the room that had just been created.

He swiftly came to the land up top in time to see his old mentor a stone statue, along with Krillin, and the Supreme Kai's assistant, while his father fighting the Demon King himself. "Well, this could've gone better." Gohan thought as he looked down at the ground to see the round pink ball that held the thing that Babidi wanted to release and Babidi right next to it, grinning happily as the meter kept rising. "Seems like the fun is about to start." Gohan muttered just as a flash of purple power slammed into the ball, knocking Babidi away from it.

Gohan's eyes swept over to the figure that had attacked the pink ball, smirking when he saw a panting Supreme Kai, sweat beading the purple figure's face as he powered up another blast and releasing it and watching it slammed into the pink ball again, though nothing happened to the pink ball whatsoever. It was only a minute later though that the pink ball open and releasing the pink smoke from within.

Babidi stared in horror at this as he watched his creature slowly lift into air, believing that the Kai had succeeded in destroying his monster. The Kai stood off to the side, panting heavily, but a smirk on his face as he too thought the same thing.

Dabura and Goku were still fighting, Dabura with his sword out and Goku dodging the piece of metal easily and landing several hits on the Demon King while watching the Kai attack the Majin ball.

Gohan was watching none of that though as he watched the cloud of pink smoke circle around itself in the air, the power he felt coming from it escalating until he was sure that even he wouldn't be able to defeat it without dying again.

The only other person who even felt the power radiating from the pink cloud was Goku, who had stopped his battle with Dabura and was watching the cloud with trepidation as well. No one moved and no one made a sound as Babidi stared at the egg in horror and the Kai in triumph while the three warriors watched the cloud. Dabura was watching it in confusion while the Sons both watched in horrified fascination.

The clouds began to take form, first a leg and then an arm and then the whole body took form. Gohan blinked in astonishment as he realized the true form of Majin Buu.

With his eye twitching in irritation and surprise, Gohan couldn't help but mutter, "You've got to be kidding me."

He stared at the fat form of a childish looking pink blob, wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

34

A.N. Sorry it took so long but I was really busy unpacking into my new house, I've just finally had the time in inspiration to write this one and more of what happened after Gohan was frozen will come, but until then, you'll have to wait. One other thing too, I have to reply to one review that's been bugging me for a while now.

Wild-Dog84: He asked about Babidi suddenly sensing Broly in the ice where Trunks and Goten had found him, which wouldn't be a bad idea, but I can't do that since I don't really like Broly in the first place and I find that hard to use in this story cause I don't want to make it too outlandish, which I'm kinda doing here now. So sorry, but no, Broly will not be appearing in the Fanfic. Also sorry if I already replied to your review, I just don't remember if I have or not. Just to make sure.

Thanks to everyone else who has been reviewing for my story so far, please continue and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and have the next up as soon as I can.


	7. Pink Blob? The Hell?

Chapter Seven

Pink Blob? The Hell!?

Gohan stared and stared at the pink blob. "I was revived and went through hell to help bring back a blob?" Gohan snarled as he flew over towards a stunned Babidi, who was also staring at the blob along with Dabura. "You have wasted my time! All to bring back a blob!" Gohan snarled as he glared at the little wizard.

"Ah, well, to tell the truth, the only one whoever saw Majin Buu would be that dastardly Kai over there." Babidi said as he turned and pointed at the purple skinned god, knowing that if the Kai reacted to the pink blob, then it would definitely be Majin Buu. "Look at his face! He's terrified!" Babidi yelled out in excitement as he jumped up and down in triumph.

Gohan felt his eye twitch in irritation, but otherwise he just crossed his arms and growled low in his throat, waiting for something else to happen. It seemed Babidi seemed to know what to do, if only a little bit. "Oh, Buu! Buu! Look here, I'm the son of your creator, I'm the one who released you from that ball!" Babidi said as he tried to get the pink blob's attention.

Buu stared at him for several seconds before turning and looking away from him, seemingly to stretch and ignore his so called master. Babidi blanched at this act of defiance and growled low in his throat as he tried to get Buu to look at him. "Hey now, show some respect here! I'm the one who released you from your prison! At least look at me!" Babidi yelled in anger.

Gohan watched this with raised eyebrows while Dabura looked on in anger, wondering if this was really happening. It was at this point that Buu finally giggled slightly before whipping around towards Babidi and makes a wacky face, tongue stuck out, eyes wide, and his hands near his hand wiggling his fingers inside of his gloves. Babidi yelled in surprise as he fell back onto his butt, wondering if Buu was absolutely serious about this.

Gohan was watching from his spot, his lips twitching and his eyes watering as he tried to hold it in, he really did try, but in the end he was on the ground rolling in laughter as Babidi quickly stood back up. "Shut up brat! That thing just disrespected our master!" Dabura shouted at the child.

Gohan only shook his head, laughing too hard to actually say anything towards the master comment. Dabura snarled before straightening again and staring at the pink blob with a smirk. "Well, either way, it seems that this Majin Buu is only a simple minded child." Gohan shook his head as he stood up and took a few deep breaths to calm down more.

"I disagree; I think this guy is hilarious!" Gohan said as he crossed his arms over his chest again and then looked at Dabura with a narrowed gaze and a smirk. "Besides, that simpleton will be able to defeat you with one punch if he really wanted to." Gohan said.

Dabura frowned and shook his head, "I highly doubt that. I'm the demon king and he's nothing more than a blob of pink goo."

Gohan smirk widened as he nodded his head towards something near Dabura. "Why don't you tell him that to his face then?"

Dabura blinked as he turned to where Gohan was nodding at and yelled in pain as a yellow gloved fist slammed into his face, power radiating in it as it damaged his eyes and nose. "Gah!" Dabura yelled in pain as he backed away from Buu, holding his eyes as he began to feel for the pink blob.

Babidi was ecstatic at the display of power from his creature and flew over towards Gohan to watch the debacle with the boy. "That's it Buu! Show me your true power!" He yelled excitedly while Gohan watched with calculating eyes and a frown on his face.

Dabura gulped in fear as he felt Buu move towards him, unsure of what the blob would do next. Gohan stopped laughing quickly as he felt the power that poured into Buu's fist, but he did not move to stop the blob as he punched Dabura in the stomach this time, sending the king flying into rocks. "That energy is enough to destroy a normal human being." Gohan announced, causing Babidi to jump up and down in excitement. "I'm sure that if Buu was to really release all of his energy, well, then he could destroy the Earth." Sweat fell down the side of Gohan's face as he thought about that, wondering what he should do now.

"Yes, finally I can get my revenge on that pesky Kai!" Babidi said as he turned towards said Kai now, Goku still standing next to the powerful being. "Even if he has help, Buu will be able to take anyone on!" Gohan just sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering why he had been brought back for this.

"Whatever, if we're going to do this, get started then." He said instead of giving into the urge of hitting the little wizard. With that Gohan walked over to Buu and stood in front of the pink blob, eyes hard as he met the other's eyes.

Buu stared at the little Saiyan, confused on what he wanted. "Buu." Buu said as he pointed to himself and Gohan nodded at him. Buu pointed at Gohan and waited for the other to speak.

Gohan seemed to pick up on the silent enquiry and smirked at the other. "Gohan." The blonde boy said as he held out his hand towards the pink blob.

Buu stared at the hand, confused as he put his hand up to his chin, a finger resting as he thought about what to do next. "Friend?" He finally asked as he reached towards the other's hand.

Gohan nodded his head at the other. "Friend and Ally." He announced as he gripped the yellow gloved hand in his. "We fight together." He said as he looked towards the two figures in the distance that was watching them in fear. "Those two over there." Gohan said as he pointed towards his father and the Kai, "Those are our opponents." Gohan smirked as Buu smiled.

"Friend." Buu said as he turned towards Goku and the Kai as well. "Fight with me?" Buu asked as he glanced at Gohan, his purple cape billowing behind him as he waited for an answer.

Gohan smirk widened as he nodded his head and turned towards the other two. "I shall, I call the one in orange!" Gohan called out childishly as he dashed off, leaving Buu looking astonished behind him.

"No fair! Buu want to fight strongest!" Buu yelled out just as childishly as he took off after Gohan, leaving Babidi behind in astonishment.

Babidi blinked as the dust settled, leaving him wondering what had just happened. "Uh." He uttered as he watched his two minions set about into battle. "I have no idea what had just happened."

Gohan and Buu meanwhile came upon the two heroes, both grinning and smiling like a maniac. Goku gulped as Gohan appeared in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his father and Buu stopped in front of the Kai with his own arms crossed. "Remember Goku, Buu is the stronger of the two, we must take him out before we do anything else." Kai said as he gulped; sweat rolling down the side of his face as he looked at his old nemesis.

Goku nodded his head and turned away from Gohan and shot at the pink blob, ready to fight him to full power. He hadn't expected to be blindsided though as a foot slammed into his side, sending him flying sideways into a rocky cliff. "Don't think just because you turn your back on me that I'll just let you get away!" Gohan growled as he flew towards his father.

Shin watched in surprise as Gohan flew towards his father, intent on hurting the man, but he soon turned back towards his own opponent as Buu started to approach him. "Now Buu, do you remember me?" Kai asked shakily, hoping maybe that his old master would show through.

Buu's eyes suddenly opened and he smiled maliciously as he kicked the Kai in the side, sending him flying. Shin screamed in pain as he was sent flying, especially when Buu appeared below him and sent him flying into the air.

Shin quickly regained his balance as Buu reappeared in front of him again and he quickly used his telekinesis power to try and destroy any organs or brain that Buu had. Buu floated in the air completely still for several seconds before that malicious look returned to his face and he clapped his hands, the Kai's head right in the middle of his hands.

Shin gasped in pain as his head exploded in pain and before he could do anything else he was kicked in the head and towards the ground, Buu right behind next to him as he was about to slam into the ground. The Kai quickly gathered energy and sent out another mind attack that slammed Buu away from him and enabled him to stop his impact with the ground. Kai growled as he looked around, wondering where the pink blob had disappeared, his mind racing with ways to get away from Buu and regroup with Goku and a hopefully alive Vegeta.

Kai gasped in pain though when he felt a force slam into his back and into the ground, unable to move as Buu literally sat on his back, crushing him slightly. He screamed in pain.

Meanwhile Goku was blocking and dodging powerful fists and kicks, wondering how much longer he could last with the power that he was using, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to beat his son. "Gohan, what are you doing?" Goku questioned as he returned a punch, only to have Gohan grab the fist and us it to throw Goku into the ground.

"I'm fighting you, what does it look like?" Gohan asked easily as he leapt away from Goku to allow him to stand up. "I can't seem like I'm just standing there and talking with you, otherwise I won't be here much longer." Gohan said as he dodged a punch to the side by tilting his head to the side. "I mean come on, use your head dad; if I was seen plotting against Babidi than I'd be killed in a second."

Goku blinked in surprise for second before he gasped in pain as he fist dug into his stomach. "Don't lose focus; we're still enemies right now." Gohan stated as he spun on his toes and slammed his heel into Goku's side, sending him sliding across the ground. "Now how are we to destroy that pink blob without me dying prematurely?" Gohan questioned as he appeared in front of Goku.

Goku stared at his son in shock, unsure of what to say to this sudden mood swing or unusual behavior for the boy, but yelled in pain as he fist landed in his face and caused him to fall to the ground. He was incredibly confused as he lay there, catching his breath and cataloging the damage that he had taken from his son so far, unsure of what to do at the moment.

"Get up." Goku opened his eyes and saw that Gohan was standing over him, cape billowing around as the sun shined behind the boy. "I said get up or the Earth will be destroyed." Gohan said.

Goku gasped in air again as he slowly stood up, his body aching as he did so, but otherwise he ignored it and looked at his son. Gohan had as serious look on his face, eyes hard and cold as he looked at the man that had raised him.

Goku gulped as he closed his eyes and dug in deep, pulling power that he had found to the surface. He never saw the smile that Gohan had on his face as he pulled on that power, knowing that he only had a few chances on using that power. He could already feel his hair grow longer down his back and his brow grow to become more pronounced; his muscles bulged slightly from the extra power that flooded his body. He opened his eyes and stared at his son, knowing that if he didn't stop the boy now, he wouldn't stop to save anyone else.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Gohan said as flew at his father and aimed a kick at the man's face. Gohan blinked as Goku staggered back slightly, wondering if he had been wrong. That was until a fist landed in his stomach and sent him flying backwards into a cliff.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Gohan groaned as he looked at his father, a smirk falling back onto his face as he stared at the man who had helped teach him everything that he knew. Goku was currently in a fighting stance, his gi had several rips and tears in it and his body showed some damage from his previous fight with Dabura.

Gohan chuckled as he stood back up, grabbing hold of the edges of his cloak and throwing it off dramatically as he walked forward towards his father. "I don't think you know exactly what, Goku, is at risk here." Gohan said as he continued walking forward, except now dust was kicking up around him. "Let me show you exactly what you're facing." With that Gohan disappeared.

Goku only smirked and closed his eyes, raising a hand in front of his face as he caught the knee that would've most likely broken his nose. "If you're really going to fight me, then you'll have to kick it up a notch." Goku said as he threw the boy away from him, watching with hard eyes as his son flipped and landed on his feet.

Gohan couldn't help but feel that same excitement he had felt when he first tapped into his power, the true power that had allowed him to beat Cell, no once, but twice and then allow him to become the leader of HFIL. This same feeling had reappeared as he felt Goku's own power, a power that he thought no one could have besides Buu. Now he had an opponent who was his enemy and one he would be allowed to fight, only to a limit though.

Gohan smirked and widened his stance as he began to yell out, summoning all of his power to the forefront. Pebbles, then rocks, and then boulders began to rise into the air, and soon Gohan was unable to be seen as dust kicked into the air.

Goku watched this with a passive eye, knowing his son was powerful but not bothering to show anything towards such the power. Babidi was giggling in delight as he watched Gohan raise his power to the skies and Buu was watching with a childish delight as his friend began to become more and more powerful. Shin was groaning as he looked up in time to see the boy power up, eyes widening as he finally realized why Gohan was the ruler of HFIL.

Goku frowned as he felt something off though, the power that Gohan held, something was wrong with it, though what he knew not. It felt wrong somehow, but he was unsure of how, his frown darkening as that feeling of wrongness grew.

"Kakarot!"

Goku blinked in surprise as he felt another power land next to him, turning to look at the familiar form and face of his friend/rival. "Vegeta, I thought you'd be dead." Goku stated as he turned back towards Gohan who was still powering up. "Nice to know you're powerful enough survive him."

Vegeta scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Gohan with a critical eye. "Do not fool yourself into thinking I would die that easily." He stated as he glanced at Goku. "After all, I am the prince of all Saiyans, no matter what the brat says."

Goku rolled his eyes at that, but otherwise didn't say anything else as he watched Gohan. "His power, its….wrong." He said as he tilted his head back to avoid a rock flying towards his face.

Vegeta nodded his head and powered up as well, ignoring the feeling that he should run and not fight. 'I'm a warrior and no warrior flees a battle.' Vegeta said to himself. "His power has been tainted somehow." He said out loud to Goku as Gohan finally came back to earth, his power settling around him as if it was a cloak.

Goku nodded with his assessment and eyed Gohan as the boy stood there, his eyes shadowed and lightning flitting around his erratically. "Think we can take him?" Goku asked but before he could answer a yell rang out around them.

Everyone turned towards Babidi and Buu, the pink blob now had a spear through his stomach, Buu had a look of surprise on his face. Dabura yelled in triumph as he looked at the pink blob. "That'll teach you…to mess with the king…of demons." Dabura panted, but his smirk slid off of his face as Buu turn towards him, smiling.

Everyone watched in either fascination or horror as Buu pulled out the spear, Dabura unsure of what to think could only gape at the great pink monstrosity. Buu smiled as he threw the spear away and began to walk towards Dabura. "Buu hungry." The monster said childishly and his antenna began to move. "Buu wants a cookie!" Buu decided as he shot a pink beam at a still stunned Dabura, turning the king of demons into a chocolate chip cookie.

Babidi giggled insanely as Buu ate the cookie, knowing that he might've lost a great minion, but that the King would've betrayed him eventually anyways so this was for the best. "Besides, I still have two powerful beings on my side." He laughed as he looked at Buu and then a silent Gohan. "I will be able to destroy that Kai once and for all."

"No."

Babidi blinked at that as he turned and looked towards Gohan, who had turned towards him, his aura glowing a dark black. "No? What do you mean by that? I am your master and so you must listen to me." Babidi yelled at the boy, but Gohan didn't react.

"Go and get the two brats and Krillin, after that, run." Gohan said as he glanced at Vegeta and Goku.

The two full Saiyans blinked at him in surprise, Goku instantly powering down some as he realized that Gohan was talking to them. Vegeta though didn't really like what was said and he proved that with what he said next. "Don't you dare order me around brat! I shall do whatever I wish."

Gohan growled as he looked back towards Buu, but his words were still directed at the two adults. "Look, you guys need to regroup and plan! I can stall for a little bit so you can get away, but I can't do much more." Gohan said as he began to move towards Buu. "Go and get the kids out of here.

It was at this point that both Goku and Vegeta noticed several power energies behind them, both instantly realizing that their sons were there. Goku hated to admit it, but he knew that Gohan was right; they needed to regroup and plan if they really wanted to defeat Buu. "Come on Vegeta, let's go."

Vegeta growled but scoffed as he turned and took off towards his son, knowing that whatever Gohan was up to that he didn't want to be there for when it happens.

Goku looked back at his oldest son before he too took off for his youngest. He was about halfway there when he felt a weak energy behind him, recognizing it instantly. Goku's eyes widened for a second before he stopped in midair and flew straight back where a vicious battle had already began.

Goku landed next to the purple being and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder as he looked towards the battle one last time, wondering what his son was going to do before he put two fingers to his head and disappeared into thin air.

34

Goten stared in awe at the power that was surging from the guy they had met earlier, wondering where he had gotten such power from. Though he frown as he felt something off about it, unsure of what it was though he turned to Trunks to see if he felt it as well. "Trunks?"

Trunks nodded his head as sweat fell down the side of his face. "I know Goten, this isn't good."

The dust and rocks began to fall down as the power began to settle around the figure, wondering if they should just take off and run. "I thought Gohan told you two to return to your mothers if you lost sight of us." Both boys stiffened as they turned and looked at Piccolo, who was glaring at them.

"Um, hey Piccolo. How's it going?" Trunks asked as Goten laughed sheepishly.

Piccolo only scoffed as he turned to look at the battle field, taking in the strange power that was wrong in so many ways. 'What's happened to you Gohan?' Piccolo asked himself before he turned towards a figure heading straight towards them.

Trunks smiled as he saw the man, jumping up and down as he waved his arms. "Dad! Here we are! Dad!" He yelled in excitement, both from seeing his dad and knowing that the man was alright.

Vegeta landed quickly and grabbed Trunks around his middle, tucking the boy under his arm and turning to Piccolo. "Kakarot's eldest said to get out of here, tell the bald one and the Kai's assistant." With that Vegeta took off into the air, hovering and waiting for the others to get going as well, ignoring the fact that his son was wiggling around.

Goten blinked in confusion before he too was grabbed and tucked under an arm. "Piccolo, hurry up and get Krillin and Kobito, we need to leave now." Goku said as he took off after Vegeta with both Goten and Shin under an arm.

Piccolo only blinked once before he took off towards where Krillin and Kobito both were starting to shake off the side effects of being turned to stone and then back. "Get moving, we need to leave!" Piccolo yelled as he grabbed both by the scruff of their necks and threw them into the air.

Krillin yelped but obediently flew up to where Vegeta and Goku were waiting, Kobito doing so as well. Piccolo looked up at them for a second before turning and watching as his student fought against a monster. "Piccolo, come on, we need to go!" Goku called as the others began to leave.

"Go on, I'm staying." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms, eyes never leaving the fight.

"What! Are you insane! You'll be caught in the crossfire!" Goku yelled as he tried to desperately change Piccolo's mind. Goten was quiet as his father spoke, unsure of what to do.

"I left him once before, I will not do so now, he was my student and I will not let him disappear without me this time." Piccolo said as he watched Buu send Gohan into the earth and soon Gohan shot up and right back at Buu.

Goku growled but he understood. Piccolo had been Gohan's first mentor, the one who taught him how to fight and gave him the power to defend himself. Goku couldn't even start to understand how hard it had been for Piccolo to not only lose his student, but to lose his friend as well.

With one last look at the Namek, Goku took off into the air, flying as fast as he possibly could. "Dad! What are you doing?! We can't just leave Mr. Piccolo and that guy back there!" Goten yelled out as he tried to look back where the fight was going as the island began to disappear.

"Be quiet Goten." Goku said as he continued to push his body beyond the wind. "You couldn't hope to even try and change his mind, even if you did understand." Goku stated quietly as he looked down at his youngest. "A master who loses their pupil is changed forever."

Goten looked up at his father with wide eyes, not quite catching the meaning, but he understood the fact that Piccolo had been hurt somehow. Goku smiled at him before he looked forward again and coming to fly right next to Vegeta. "What is the brat trying to do?"

Goku sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with however he was brought back." Goku said as he frowned. "He shouldn't have been able to leave HFIL unless wished back."

Vegeta was quiet as he contemplated what they were going to do next. "Where do we go now?"

Goku looked up to the air as the place came to him instantly. "The Lookout Tower."

34

Gohan grunted as he slid across the ground, his arms crossed in front of him as a shield from the punch he had just taken from Buu. "Why are you attacking your ally boy?! You are under my command and control; you should not be fighting me!" Babidi said as he yelled at the boy in front of him, wondering how he was to get control of him again when it was obvious he no longer cared about his life.

Gohan stared at him for a second before he smirked at the little wizard, a hard look entering his eye as he raised an arm at him. "Didn't you know that the Ruler of Hell listens to no one." He said as he fired off a blast at the little wizard.

Babidi stared in terror at the blast as it came closer to him, his limbs unmoving as he tried to think of what to do. He blinked in surprise as a yellow gloved hand intercepted the blast before it could hit, causing Babidi to sigh in relief. "See boy, you can't hurt me as long as I have Buu." Babidi chuckled as he also raised his hands into the air, eyes glowing with triumph. "Did you forget who holds your life in their hands boy?!" Babidi said as he began to chant, a single string of black held in his hands as he continued.

Gohan smirk widened as he watched the string appear and Babidi frowned at that, wondering what the boy was thinking. "I didn't forget." Gohan stated as he widened his stance and began to summon power into his being, ignoring Babidi who was sputtering. "I just never cared." He stated as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Babidi blinked again as he let the string in his hands go and watched the boy in curiosity. "What are you planning?" Babidi asked silently as he watched the other, his mind running over possibilities and options that Gohan had. Nothing really came to him and so he just watched.

Buu on the other hand could feel the buildup of power, knowing what the boy was planning. Though he could care less as he knew that this blast would do no harm to him, he could heal faster than any being on earth. Though he looked to the side where Babidi was standing near the boy and watching him. The little wizard had released him and normally he would choose to help him from the danger, but he really could care less. The little wizard ordered him around and he hated taking commands from anyone.

So he watched his friend summon the power into his being and watched as the little wizard continued to get closer, unaware of what his friend was up to. Buu only smiled though when he watched the lightning begin to appear and his excitement began to pour out of his body as he knew for a fact that his friend would've been a great opponent if only he had chosen a different path. Eh, Buu knew that there were others, like the man his friend had fought earlier; he would be fun to fight.

Gohan took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, his power continuing to pour into the center of his body, reminisce of the time he had self-destructed during Bojack. He hoped that this would be the last time that he had to do this because he didn't relish the feeling of his body being torn apart, but he knew that he had to do this.

Babidi was still unaware of what the boy was up to, but he was incredibly fascinated by the lightning that was arcing across the small body, smiling like a child as he tried to touch one of the bolts but unsuccessful in his attempts. "This is marvelous, if I knew you had this kind of power before, I would've brought you back ages ago just to have you at my side." Babidi said as he watched Gohan, not realizing that he was in the danger zone where anything could happen to him.

Buu started to giggle as he stepped away from his friend slightly, just so he could see the pretty lights dance around him and the pretty golden aura flowing around him and towards his chest. Buu knew that was where the energy was getting gathered, but he also knew that if he stood any closer he would be incinerated and he didn't want to have to reform from smoke again. That would take time and he didn't want to waste any time because he was careless. As for his master, the little wizard would most likely be dead after this.

Gohan smirked as he looked down at the little wizard, surprised that the creature had no idea what he was up to and was trying to stop him. He could only look up at the sky again though as he realized that he had all the power that he needed, everything was ready. "If you hadn't returned me from life Babidi, you most likely would've lived longer." Gohan said as he looked towards a power energy nearby that he recognized.

Gohan looked Piccolo in the eye, his mentor just far enough away where his blast wouldn't affect the man badly but where he could watch. Gohan smiled at him and nodded his head as he turned back towards the little wizard in front of him. "I've destroyed myself once before, I'll do it again." Gohan stated.

Babidi gulped as he finally realized what Gohan was doing and instantly raised a hand in the air to chant, only pausing for a second when Gohan turn to Buu. "It was nice meeting you Buu." Gohan said with a smile towards the pink blob.

Buu smiled childishly at him and nodded his head. "Friend! We meet again, I give you cookie!" Buu announced as he raised his hands into the air.

Gohan nodded his head as he released his power just as the string of power appeared in Babidi's hands.

34

A.N. That was kinda intense at the end…never thought I'd write something like that, well I hope you liked it and sorry it took a while. I wasn't sure what exactly to write, but this was pretty good. Well, back to HFIL for Gohan it is then. Or is it?

Review please!

Also to let you guys know, it'll be basically the show from here except for a few things. Gohan will reappear again, but it won't be until at least when Goku appears on the Kai Planet, so that's where the story will resume but only after I give Piccolo's view after Gohan once again kills himself. So just a heads up.


	8. Go to Hell Kai!

Chapter Eight

Go to Hell Kai!

He blinked as he oriented himself again, wondering where he was exactly. His mind was fuzzy and he wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he knew that he had done something incredibly stupid again. he scrunched his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, hoping that he could make the pounding in his head go away.

He finally gave up on that and lifted his head up again and looked at the pink sky with the yellow clouds and the feel of a cold smooth road underneath him. He blinked again as he realized where he had ended up…for the second time. He growled in annoyance as he stood up, the last scenes of his somewhat return to life appearing in his head again. "I really need to stop blowing myself up." He muttered to himself as he looked towards his right, noticing the yellow little clouds all lined up and waiting to get up to Yemma.

He sighed as he finally decided that it would be fine to start walking and did just that, bypassing all of the clouds who were waiting in line. It was only when he was about twelve yards from Check in Station when a blue ogre with one horn walked over to him with a serious look on his face, most likely to tell him to get back into line. He only growled and released a burst of energy, sending the ogre flying away from him and off the path, little clouds easily following the ogre's decent to HFIL.

He was soon at the Check in Station, blasting ogres away from him as he approached Yemma's desk again. "I don't know who you think you are but you must wait your turn in line to be sorted." Yemma instantly said still stamping away and not looking at the figure in front of him. "So if you'll be so kind and go to the end of the line, which would be very much appreciated."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as his cape swirled around him. "I don't think I will Yemma, after all, you've already decided where I deserved to go already." He stated as he watched with an amuse smirk as Yemma's head whipped up to look at him in astonishment.

Yemma stared at him in horror as he finally realized that he was out of the ice and standing in front of him again. "Wha…but…how..who…the…where…" Yemma spluttered as he continued to stare at the young boy in front of him. It only took a few more spluttering's and seconds for Yemma to finally organize him mind well to actually speak a coherent sentence. "HOW ARE YOU OUT OF THE FROZEN TERRITORY!?"

Gohan stared at him with a condescending look as he glared at the man, wondering how such a figure was able to become boss of such an important station. "You really need to keep track of those frozen." Was all Gohan said before he walked over to the doorway that led to HFIL and went through it, leaving behind a gob smacked Yemma and several terrified ogres.

34

Cell sighed as he leaned up against the bottom of one of the many cliffs in HFIL, wondering when something interesting would happen. Hell had turned obscenely boring since their ruler had been frozen in ice a few years back, but Cell knew that the boy would back. He had been the only one who had seen the boy released from the ice and returned to life somehow, though he was unsure of how.

Though as soon as Cell had saw the boy freed and brought back to life, he had flown off to the others and informed them all that the boy was free and alive. Once every team had been informed they had all congregated back at the site they had called their own years back and set camp back up. All the tents were back into the position that Gohan had them, including the tents at the very front closest to the cave.

Every single villain had been put back into training and schedules made to go on the hunt for food and supplies that could prove useful. Cell himself had taken charge of the food hunt and had been able to find more than enough supplies.

Bardock had taken care of the training and the schedule for that as well. He showed that he was a very intelligent Saiyan and put to use his brain in making sure that everyone followed a schedule that suited them the best. He also had scheduled competitions that would show how much a villain had come along in their training.

Freiza was put in charge of recon and was constantly out and about with several of the other faster villains. No one in HFIL wanted to be ambushed by the heroes again anytime soon and had set up look outs and reconnaissance missions every few hours or so. Freiza was the fastest out of the free sub-leaders and so was put in charge of those tasks, which was dubbed the most important since it gave them a heads up for danger.

Now Cell was just quietly waiting for anything from the little white alien, hoping that something new would happen soon because he was seriously getting bored. There were only so many people who were a match for him before he actually beat them, it was highly annoying.

He sighed as he stood up and began to walk towards the area where his collector team normally hung around, intent on gathering more supplies to at least have something to do. He stopped though when he heard someone yelling for him and Bardock. He turned towards the voice and spotted the little white alien he had thought about earlier flying straight towards him, his crew nowhere to be seen.

He blinked in surprise as Freiza landed next to him, grabbed him and dragged him towards Bardock that was already heading their way. The Saiyan stopped in the sky and Freiza released Cell so that all three were floating in a circle. Freiza took a deep breath as he looked at his two co-leaders, his eyes frantic and filled with excitement.

Cell scowled at Freiza while he crossed his arms over his chest, Bardock just put a hand on one hip and let the other hang, obviously in impatience and boredom. "What is this about Freiza, you just took me away from Raditz, he was about to complete a new ki attack." Bardock said as he glared at his once ruler.

Freiza scowled at him as he lashed his tail in agitation before his apparent eagerness came back and pointed towards the south of where the camp was located, away from Gohan's old cave and towards where the heroes had attacked them from. "He's coming." Freiza said as he turned to the other two to make sure they were looking. "Cell, you were right, he's returning after being frozen for the last few years!"

Cell and Bardock blinked and turned towards the direction that the Cold heir was point at and both watched the horizon carefully. Cell was the one to see what Freiza was pointing to first and he smirked as he waited patiently, his tail coming out to swing back and forth lazily.

Bardock saw soon after and was smiling as he powered up to signal to where the approaching figures were to arrive at. It was only minutes later that the three were all welcoming a group of arrivals, all but one being a part of the recon team that had been with Freiza. The recon team quickly scattered though when given the signal and left the one in the middle, cape swirling around him as he smirked at the three.

"It's good to be back." Gohan said as the other three also smirked along with him.

"Nice to have you back brat. I was wondering when you would come back after I saw you be brought back to life." Cell said as he looked the boy over to make sure that nothing was really wrong with him.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Cell; obviously he hadn't realized that the overgrown grasshopper had seen him leave with the little wizard. "Well, obviously I was only brought back to complete a task." Gohan said as he turned towards the camp, eyes narrowing further as he realized that the camp was actually there. "Didn't you three follow my orders when I was frozen? Why is the camp still here?" He glanced over his shoulder at the three, anger obviously in his eyes.

All three began to sweat from the heat of the glare, but none of them answered right away, instead glancing at each other trying to get one of the others to explain. Finally Bardock was the one that was literally pushed forward, Cell and Freiza using their tails to hit him on the back and send him forward.

The Saiyan glared at the two tailed creatures but turned back to Gohan and began to explain that they had followed his orders, but when Cell had seen him be revived the bug had instantly gone off and told others, insisting that they all reformed the original camp and prepare for his return.

Gohan listened to this with a emotionless mask, taking everything in before he gave a response to any of his captains. Finally when he had heard all of the explanations and the new Recon, food hunts, and training schedules, he was satisfied enough to answer. He looked towards the direction that he had come from, mind whirling with different possibilities but he knew that everything would work out. "I see, it seems that you had faith that I would return soon. This is strange since two of you tried to kill me in the past." Gohan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Cell and Freiza both stood stock still, unsure of what to say since the boy was right. They had both tried to kill him in the past, though now they knew that they would never be able to even lay a scratch on the boy on their own and would only get a few hits in if they fought together. Cell gulped as he looked down at the ground, at all the tents there were there and the laughing villains who were gathered around fires or training with each other and just talking. "To tell the truth, we wouldn't have this camaraderie aura if it wasn't for you. We'd be in ruins and probably caged up somewhere." Cell admitted.

Freiza grudgingly agreed with the bug while Bardock smirked at the proceedings going on at the moments. Gohan stood quiet for a moment before he turned to look at his captains and smirked at them. "Good to know you realize you could never beat me." He said as he began to lower himself into the middle of the camp where a large bonfire was kept going. The three captains quickly followed him and landed behind him as Gohan began to catch the attention of the rest of the villains in HFIL.

"Well what do you know, if it isn't my little nephew!" Raditz yelled as he pushed his way forward, stopping in front of Gohan. "It's good to know that the ice couldn't really hold you. That would've brought shame to us Saiyans!" He yelled as he slapped Gohan on the shoulder.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and smirked at his uncle as he quickly kicked the man back into the crowd. "I never said I would be there forever." Gohan said as he straightened and looked at the rest of the villains. "I'm back and this time, Yemma isn't going to win!" Gohan said as he raised a fist into the air.

The villains all smiled in agreement and yelled as loud as they could as they threw their own fists into the air in excitement.

They had their king back and nothing would stop them now.

34

Piccolo stood his ground as he watched his pupil tear himself apart again, intent on being there until the end for the boy. He knew that the power that Gohan had gathered up would destroy him as well, but he didn't care, he just basked in the feel of his pupil. He smirked as he watched the little wizard squeal in terror before disappearing in the light while Buu also disappeared as well.

He remembered back to the time he had first taken Gohan to train him, just after Raditz. The kid had shown power and potential to be the best. Well, it took a while for that power to appear and the potential tapped, but it happened, and Gohan had become the strongest soon after. The boy had proven that even though he had a rough start, okay, a very rough start, that he could still be the best and prove to everyone that he could take care of himself and save the Earth from evil.

Piccolo had been happy when Gohan had smiled at him one more time, it had shown him that Gohan still cared about him and would always acknowledge his first mentor and friend. Piccolo wondered if he could somehow be sent to HFIL so he could be with his pupil and friend.

The light was becoming brighter and a burning sensation began to settle upon his skin, signaling that he was about to be incinerated as well and sent to the otherworld. He closed his eyes and held his head high as he allowed the power to embrace him.

He expected the power to rip him to pieces and destroy his body, only that didn't happen. Piccolo frowned as he opened his eyes again, only to stare in disbelief of what was in front of him.

It was a golden shield surrounding him, protecting him, absorbing the blast of the attack so it wouldn't reach him. Piccolo could believe it but it was right there in front of him, telling him that Gohan had indeed something impossible again.

The boy had been able to protect him with one last time, from himself. Piccolo felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he looked towards the center of the blast where Gohan was still seen through the entire thing. The boy had his head thrown back as he yelled out; releasing all of the power he had within him.

Piccolo watched with saddened eyes as the boy's body began to disintegrate, first his feet, then his legs, then torso, and then arms and neck and finally his head disappeared from sight. Piccolo knew he was now crying but he didn't acknowledge the fact, instead focused upon watched as the golden light of his pupil disappeared altogether, leaving him surrounded in the shield.

The warmth of the energy surrounding began to disappear and Piccolo wished it would stay longer, but he knew that once Gohan had disappeared then his residual energy would soon follow. He watched with saddened eyes as the golden shield began to disappear and just as it began to disappear totally, he heard it, that soft childish voice that he had always smiled at when he heard it.

'Bye Mr. Piccolo.'

Piccolo looked towards the sky as the shield finally dissipated, leaving him to bask in the warmth of the sun overhead for several moments.

He sighed though as he looked towards the crater to where Gohan had self-destructed. "Might as well go see if he actually succeeded." He muttered as he took off towards the crater.

34

Goku sighed as he looked around the Lookout Tower, watching as the two boys' practices the fusion steps and Vegeta took a break from his own. Goku let his shoulders slump as he thought about what had just happened, his thoughts whirling around it.

Buu had changed immensely over the couple days. He gulped at the thought of the new and powerful Buu that was waiting down there for them. He could show up at any time and destroy them all. He could only hope that the boys and Vegeta and he would be enough to take care of the pink monstrosity.

"Kakarot, let's get started again." Vegeta growled as he looked towards the man with a glare. Goku chuckled and nodded his head and stood up, walking over to Vegeta and getting into place. He knew that Vegeta thought the Fusion technique was idiotic looking, but Goku had made sure to assure the prince that the technique would make them powerful, hopefully the most powerful being in the world.

The boys had it down but Goku wanted to make sure that they'd be able to do it without a second thought. It was to be more muscle memory and instinct so they'd be able to do it without a second thought.

He and Vegeta began the same routine again and again and again. "Alright, I think we've got it." Goku said as he stopped Vegeta and looked at the two boys who were now trying to align their power levels under the careful eye of Piccolo. "Alright, the next step is to equalize our powers together." Goku said as he came to stand next to Vegeta.

Vegeta growled but otherwise nodded his head. "I'll keep watch and tell you what you guys need to do." Krillin said as he came to stand in front of the two and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on their power levels.

Goku nodded his head and began to bring his power to its maximum. Vegeta not too far behind and both began the battle of equalizing their energies to match the other. "Goku, up it a little bit." Krillin said and Goku did as said. "Vegeta, bring it down some, your releasing it too fast." Vegeta growled but did as told.

They continued this pattern for several hours before Krillin called it good and stepped away. "I think you guys are ready." Krillin said as he looked over towards Piccolo and the two little ones. "How about you three over there? Are Goten and Trunks ready to give this a try?"

Piccolo turned towards him and nodded his head. "They are, all we have to do is make sure there is enough room though." With that he motioned for the two boys to follow him and they went out to the Lookout Tower's open area where he knew little damage would matter.

Goku and Vegeta followed and watched as the boys powered up to match each other almost perfectly and soon began to do the fusion steps. Goku blinked in surprise when he saw their fingers though. "This isn't going to turn out good." Goku said as the flash of light blocked the boys' new form.

Vegeta frown and looked over at his fellow Saiyan. "How so? They did it perfectly didn't they?"

Goku shook his head as he looked towards where the new person stood. "Nope, their fingers weren't lined up all the way." Goku said and Vegeta blinked incredulously before he looked back towards the now fat blimp standing there.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta stated as he smacked his forehead, already knowing that Kakarot wasn't joking.

Goku chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you have to do this perfectly or you'll fuse into something like that and waste a good thirty minutes." He replied as he stood up straight and stretched. "Well, should we give it a try?"

Vegeta growled before standing up straight as well. "We better get this right on the first try." He said as he stepped out into the middle of the open area, Goku no too far behind.

"Alright, let's do this." Goku said as he began to do the fusion steps as did Vegeta, their powers already aligned.

"Fu," Goku and Vegeta began to move, "Sion," They were about to finish it.

"STOP!"

Goku and Vegeta both fell over before they could finish and Vegeta shot up yelling at Baba who was floating on her ball. "You stupid woman! If we had messed up I could've looked like that!" Vegeta pointed towards Gotenks who had just told their mothers his name. "I do not want to look like a foolish blimp!"

Baba just scoffed at the Saiyan prince before turning to Goku with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Goku, but it is time for you to return." She said with sorrow.

Goku blinked in surprise crossing his face as he heard this. "But they need me! I can't just leave them to do this all by themselves!" Goku said as he looked towards his fused son in worry and then to Chichi who was looking at him in sadness. "I can't let them fight that monster alone."

Baba sadly shook her head as she tapped her crystal ball. "I'm sorry Goku, but you don't have a choice. You must return to the Otherworld so the barrier between the living and the dead will stay intact." She said as she began to pull on her magic and surround Goku with it.

Goku felt his shoulders slump as he looked at his friends and family who had all come out when they realized what was happening. "I'm sorry you guys." He said as he gulped.

Chichi was smiling at him as she stepped forward. "It's alright Goku, we've lasted for seven years without, we can continue on. We have Gotenks." She said as said boy stepped forward and smiled at him cockily.

"Once we have this technique down, we'll destroy that pink blob no prob!" Gotenks said confidently as he gave Goku the thumbs up.

Goku nodded his head and looked at Vegeta. "Guess we don't get the chance to fight together again, keep them safe." He said as he began to fade.

Vegeta scoffed as he looked off to the side. "I'll do better than keep them safe." He commented before he walked off towards the edge of the Lookout Tower.

Goku smiled as he turned back towards Chichi and gave her a strong and bright smile. "I love you Chichi." He said just as he finally disappeared back to the otherworld.

Chichi smiled and nodded her head, tears falling down her face. "I love you too Goku."

Just at this time a howl of victory was heard and a pink blur appeared on the lookout tower.

34

Gohan frowned when he felt a power level enter his cave, one he recognized with ease. "I wouldn't have thought a high and mighty Kai would visit a lowly hellion in HFIL." Gohan said as he turned and looked at the purple skinned Kai and his assistant.

Shin smiled at him eerily as he stepped forward. "It is nice to see you again too Gohan. Though this is anything but a social visit." He admitted and stopped in front of Gohan.

The boy frowned as he looked the other over, realizing that they were the same height but the Kai was of a smaller build. "What is that you want then, I can hardly help you with anything with being dead, not to mention I'm the King of Hell."

Shin smiled again at this as he nodded his head then began to circle Gohan. "That's the thing though, as the Supreme Kai of the quadrant, I'm allowed to pull anyone out of hell that I wish and bring them to my planet."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise as did Kibito's who hadn't expected that. "But Supreme Kai, you can't really be thinking of bringing this boy back to our home, he's nothing but scum from this pitiful place!" He exclaimed in anger and worry.

Gohan turned his glare onto Kibito and had a hand out stretched that held golden energy in it. "Say that again bastard and I'll show you just exactly what scum can really do." Gohan growled.

Kibito stood frozen in terror as he looked at the glowing energy, unsure of what to do for a moment, but he soon composed himself and sneered at Gohan. "Please, the dead cannot harm the living. It will destroy the barrier between the two worlds if that were to happen." He said as he looked at Gohan with a confident look. "Would you risk doing such a thing?"

Gohan smirked and tilted his head as he did so. "What would I have to lose in the first place, with the barrier gone I'd be able to return to the Earth whether I was alive or dead." With that Gohan let fly the energy he had gathered at a stunned Kibito.

The blast was hurriedly blocked though by a frowning Supreme Kai. "I did not know that your time down here had affected you so badly." Shin said as he looked at the young boy.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he watched the purple skinned Kai with a sharp eye. "Not many would think that I would risk that, but with my emotions out of whack and my only companions being villains, well, it is only expected."

Shin frowned at this explanation, feeling something off about it. "What do you mean your emotions are out of whack? I did not know you were unstable to begin with."

Gohan turned his eyes back to Shin with a calculating look, knowing his answer could change quite a few things. "Well, the best way for me to explain this is to explain what had happened after I battled both Cell and Bojack." He started and moved over to the little pond, folding his legs and floating in mid-air.

Shin quickly followed, folding his legs and floating as well, but Kibito decided to lean up against a wall and listen from there. Once Gohan was comfortable and sure that both beings were listening he began his tale.

"It started when I first became a super Saiyan." Gohan started and faded into his memories as he automatically began to speak to the other two.

_He could feel the power building inside of him as he focused on the deaths of those before. The pained look Krillin had as he was blown up on Namek, the scream from Yamcha as the Saibaman blew them up, the tears staining Tien's face as he attacked Nappa relentlessly after Chiaotzu sacrificed himself in vain. _

_ His power continued to build as he yelled out, trying to grab a hold of the energy inside of him that would turn him into a much more powerful fighter, already knowing that he had it in him from the beginning. _

_ "Come on Gohan, you can do it! I know you can!" Goku yelled from beside his son and Gohan's eyes snapped open as a final memory came into his mind._

_ It was of Goku falling helplessly to the ground, holding his chest in pain as the heart virus attack him, killing him. Gohan gave one final yell and the power the flowed through him made him light headed as he began to calm down slightly and feel out his new power._

_ "I knew it Gohan! You did it! I knew you could!" Goku yelled as he grabbed hold of his son and hugged him. _

_ Gohan smiled at his dad, but when he was facing away from the man and examining his new power, he felt something off. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there, like a small crack waiting to widen and break whatever was there. _

_ Gohan gulped as he examined that feeling, still unsure of what it was, but knowing that it wasn't good._

_ He knew that that crack would be his downfall in the end._

"I wasn't wrong either. That crack was in the wall of emotions that had hidden away since for as long as I can remember." Gohan said as opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of domain. "Those feelings were exceedingly negative and something I would always push away and bottle up, hide away from the others."

Shin stared at the boy in understanding, knowing that that bottle would ultimately be smashed and all of the negative thoughts and feelings would rush back into the boy and he would lose control.

"The crack widened during my battle with Cell, when he attacked all of my friends and my father with those monstrosities." Gohan growled as he closed his eyes again, falling back into the memories.

_He watched in horror as Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin fell to the strength of the Cell Jr.'s; Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo all just about surviving the attack and standing on their feet. He gulped unsure of what to do as he looked back at Cell, who was laughing manically._

_ He wanted to help them, to save them, but he wasn't sure how he was to do that. He was only a boy, a kid no older than seven and his father had already put him in multiple dangerous situations. _

_ It wasn't like he didn't like fighting or training or anything, it was just that he wished it was just that. Sparring and training. That was it, which was all he wanted, to live a peaceful life with his family and not have to fight to save the planet or his home. He just wanted to be a kid._

_ His eyes narrowed as he stuffed those thoughts away, knowing that they were only wishes and that he couldn't rely on them. It was at this point that his power exploded inside of him, leveling him up into a whole to level of power._

_ The crack became bigger._

"To say that I became unbalanced after Goku sacrificed himself to save the planet after that would be an understatement. I'm surprised I didn't go insane at that moment, but I have to admit that finding out that Chichi, my mother, was pregnant helped me stay sane for a while."

Kibito gulped as the story continued, quite unsure of what to think of the boy now that he knew of the circumstances that brought him here. Though he could hardly believe that such a thing could happen in the first place. 'He was so young.' Kibito thought as he looked at the boy in a new light.

Shin was listening with concern in his eyes, knowing that such power for a boy so young couldn't be good. It could break anyone if they weren't careful.

Gohan kept his eyes closed as he began to speak again, this time about his encounter with Bojack, who had broken his sanity with one powerful burst. "Then Bojack showed up about a year later and I was left to defend the Earth yet again, but this time without my father at my side."

_Gohan stared in horror as Bojack's goons took his friends down one by one, leaving him to stand alone once again. Not even Vegeta could stand up to the mighty beings that stood in front of Gohan._

_ The boy gulped but soon got into a fighting stance, eyes hard as he began to come up with ways of destroying the four that stood proudly. _

_ It was apparent as the fight started that Gohan was at a disadvantage, especially when the draining strings caught him and began to still all of his energy. He cried out in horror and pain as everything was sucked out of him._

_ Once he was left empty of energy and fallen to the ground, Bojack picked him up by his hair and then wrapped his arms around his own small body. Gohan knew instantly what was happening and yelled in pain as he was squeezed tightly._

_ Bojack laughed as he continued to squeeze Gohan tightly, small cracks were heard from the boy as his ribs and spin began to splinter and crack under the pressure put on them. Gohan struggled as he was continually squeezed, unsure if he would make it out of this._

_ A light flashed and Bojack yelled in pain as his him in the back, causing him to drop Gohan to the ground to turn around and face his new opponent. Gohan was able to pick his head up enough to look between Bojack's legs, his vision blurry but he knew the person standing in front of the alien._

_ Piccolo was gasping in air from his earlier battle with the beings, but he was standing and glaring at Bojack with all the hate he could muster. Bojack laughed at the injured Namek and quickly shot one of his blasts at Piccolo, sending it through Namek's chest easily. Piccolo gasped out in pain and a look of horror spread across his face as he realized what had just happened._

_ Gohan watched in sheer terror and worry as Piccolo feel to the ground with a solid thump._

_ He didn't get up._

_ It didn't look like he was breathing._

_ Piccolo, his mentor, his friend, the man that was like a second father to him._

_ Gohan flashed back to the time that Piccolo died at the hands of Nappa and tears began to form and fall down his face at the thought of Piccolo dying again._

_ He wondered if Piccolo would do the same thing that Goku had done, choose to stay in the otherworld._

_ Away from Gohan._

_ Away from the boy that had gotten him killed because he wasn't strong enough._

_ He felt that crack in his wall widen and lengthen as his tears became bigger and faster._

_ He couldn't handle this too._

_ It was too much._

_ He didn't want it._

_ He wanted a normal life._

_ He wanted his friends._

_ He wanted his mentor._

_ He wanted his father._

_ The wall cracked all the way and everything that had been stuffed behind it and in it poured out in a tsunami, crashing over Gohan and strengthening him beyond imagine._

_ Bojack and his crew were quickly exterminated._

_ Gohan didn't stop._

_ He continued destroying everything in sight, killing anyone that tried to get in his way or knocking them out. _

_ He would end it all so all the pain would stop._

_ He ignored the anguished cries of those he killed._

_ He ignored the calls for mercy._

_ He ignored the calls for him to stop._

_ He heard the cry from his mother._

_ She wanted him to stop, that he couldn't do this, that he was only a little boy._

_ She said he wasn't a monster._

_ He was her baby boy._

_ He was his father's son._

_ He was Piccolo's friend and pupil._

_ But most importantly he would be a big brother._

_ Gohan blinked and looked around the area he was in and realized it was the mountain area he had grown up in and Chichi was in an aircraft not too far from him, Bulma was driving it and Piccolo and Vegeta were on either side of it, protecting them. _

_ They were protecting them from him._

_ Gohan closed his eyes in anguish as he realized this and looked at his mother again as his plan came to mind in an instant. "I love you mom." He said as he began to fly up._

_ Chichi smiled up at her son, realizing it was her son, the boy she had raised that was talking to her. "I love you too Gohan. Come on, let's go home, I can help you. Bulma can help and so can Piccolo." Gohan realized that she must've been desperate if she was willing to allow Piccolo in their home._

_ Gohan shook his head though, already feeling the dark thoughts and feelings clouding his mind again. "I can't." He admitted as he stopped about ten feet above them. Piccolo and Vegeta were watching him carefully, both ready to stop him if he was to attack._

_ Chichi frowned at her son and looked on with worry. "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can! We can wish everyone back; we can help you get better! All you have to do is let us!" Chichi said as she reached out towards her son._

_ Gohan could feel the hate spreading through him again, he power beginning to rise with his anger. His eyes narrowed and hardened as he realized he didn't have much time left, he needed to go. "You can't help me." He stated simply as he took off in the other direction, leaving behind the four people that were only trying to save him._

"After that I blew myself up. Piccolo had followed me and had seen the entire thing. He watched me as I destroyed myself because I wasn't strong enough to control the power that I had." Gohan said as his head lowered, hiding his face from the Supreme Kai.

Shin looked at the child with pitying eyes, understanding now why the child was like he was. He acted the way he did in a way to cope with the power and all of the negative emotions he held. 'A child should never be put in the position that this child has gone through, even if they are powerful or intelligent.' Shin thought as he looked closely at Gohan, blinking as he realized something.

The boy was crying openly and biting his lip to keep himself from making any sounds. "I was only a kid." Gohan said, his power beginning to rise as his emotions began to pour out. "I just wanted to play and be with my family." Shin watched in horror as the aura around the boy began to get brighter. "I didn't want to save the world." Gohan gasped out, trying to breathe and talk all at the same time as he cried. "I just wanted to be normal!" Gohan shouted out as his power exploded.

Shin was pushed into the wall while Kibito lay on the ground from the pressure that was put onto him. The cave began to shake and crack as Gohan continued to cry as the memories and pain from his past finally caught up to him.

Soon the power began to shake HFIL to its very core.

34

Bardock blinked in surprise as he felt his grandson's power rise suddenly. He was unsure of the reason for it but he looked towards the cave where Gohan was at, wondering what was happening.

"Hey Monkey! What is the brat doing?" Freiza asked as he walked over to the Saiyan, who could only shrug at the Cold Empire Heir.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He admitted and suddenly he gasped in horror as he watched the Cave _shake_.

"Looks like he's losing control." Freiza and Bardock both looked at Cell who landed next to them, a cold and serious look on his face. "I knew he wouldn't last much longer, but I didn't think it would be so soon." Cell said as his tail swung in agitation.

"What do you mean by he's losing control?" Freiza's face was furrowed in confusion as he looked towards the cave that was now rocking back and forth!

Cell sighed as he glanced at the other two captains. "I mean that for a child as young as the brat is that power is destroying him. He's just a child and was forced to face not only androids, but me as well." Cell explained and looked back towards the cave.

Bardock's eyes were wide with realization and just in time for Hell itself to begin to shake. All the hellions shouted in fear and terror as the ground underneath them shook and several fell to their knees or butts from the force of the quake.

"I've gotta get to him!" Bardock yelled and summoned all of his power, quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan and taking off towards the cave.

Cell and Freiza blinked in surprise as the Golden trail from Bardock disappeared into the cave. "Did you know he could do that?" Cell asked towards his small companion.

Freiza shook his head. "I had no idea he could."

"Hm, that's a surprise then."

"Just another super powered monkey."

"Agreed."

34

Gohan cried out in pain and sadness as everything finally flowed out of him. He wasn't able to control anything anymore and he knew that it would most likely was caused from finally telling someone what had happened to him. He had not even told Bardock of his past.

Now it was just flowing out of him and he was sure he had no control over it. So he just cried out and continued on, ignoring everything and everyone.

Shin and Kibito both were only able to watch as the child did was a child was supposed to do, neither able to move to help or comfort. All they could do was watch.

It was with surprise though that Gohan quieted, tears still flowing as strong arms wrapped around him, bringing him to an armored chest. The boy blinked in surprise as he looked down at the arms, recognizing them in an instant.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. Just let it out, I'm here for you, I always will be." Bardock said softly, thinking of the times he had been able to calm both his sons down when they were just babies. "I'm here."

Gohan tried to quell his sobs but in the end he twisted around in Bardock's hold and buried his face in the man's neck and held onto the other the best he could as he cried out in despair.

Bardock sighed as he felt the boy's powerful aura fade away and he watched closely as it continued to fade away to a weaker level.

He stared in surprise and awe as the boy's power level faded down so far that his once golden hair turned black and he was sure that if he looked at his eyes that they'd be the dark onyx each Saiyan was gifted with.

Bardock couldn't believe.

For the first time since he had met the boy in HFIL, he was no longer a super Saiyan. Gohan was normal. He was just Gohan.

He was just a child again.

Bardock smiled as he held the boy close as the child cried out his grief and pain and he knew that he wouldn't be letting go of him anytime soon.

34

A.N. That was…epic…I wasn't really expecting it to be so emotional, at least not like this. This was a surprise for and it was a total of 7,000 words too. Wow. Alright then, the explanation for why the Kai was in HFIL and what's happening with Gohan will come with the next chapter, so be patient for that and please review this one here. Hoped you all enjoyed. Review pleased!


	9. Hell of Help

Chapter Nine

Hell of Help

Goku sighed as he sat on the soft green grass in the Otherworld. He was worried for his family and unsure of what to do now that they were left on their own. Without him there to help them he was unsure of the final results.

He had always been geared up for another fight, another adventure, more fun with his friend and family.

Family.

He sighed as he looked towards the area that all the heroes were training at, his anger coming forward again as he thought about the attack on his son years ago.

Goku still hadn't forgiven the heroes for that and so they avoided him like the plague, trying to keep his anger off of them. Pikkon was the only one brave enough to approach him anymore for a spar, and even then King Kai had to be present to supervise so Goku didn't accidently injure Pikkon too badly. It was honestly the longest time that he was angry with anyone.

He sighed again as he picked at the grass, his will to train not present at the moment due to his worry for his friends and family. His thoughts were also preoccupied with whether or not Gohan was frozen again or running around freely in HFIL. He just wanted his boy to be happy.

"I'm a terrible father." Goku said as he picked at some more grass, allowing his chin to land on his fist and hold it there glumly.

"Ah, there you are Goku."

Said man blinked in surprise as he twisted his body waist up to look at who had spoken. "Supreme Kai!" Goku yelped in surprise as he quickly stood up and bowed to the higher being.

Shin chuckled as he motioned for Goku to stand up. "No need to bow Goku, for you truly are stronger than I." Shin admitted before his smile disappeared and serious look settled on his face. "I have come for your help Goku." He said as he placed his hands behind his back again.

Goku blinked in surprise at this before tilting his head to the side slightly. "Um, I don't think I can help, I'm dead and my time on Earth is over, I used up my free pass." He admitted with shrug.

Shin shook his head as he looked at Goku again. "That does not matter, for you are not returning to Earth. You are coming with me to my home planet." Shin announced as he reached a hand towards Goku.

The man blinked in surprise at this as he looked at the Kai. "What? But, why, I can't help you." Goku said as he watched the other with confused eyes.

Shin smiled at him and nodded at that. "True, you cannot help me, but there is another that you can help." He admitted with a soft smile. "I'm sure that Gohan will enjoy seeing his father again." Shin finished just in time for Goku to take his hand.

"Let's get going then! My son is waiting for me!" Goku yelled in excitement.

Shin could only chuckle at the other man's enthusiasm as he nodded. "Of course, we'll be off then." With that the duo disappeared, leaving behind a very perplexed Pikkon.

"Where did Goku go now?" He asked aloud.

No one answered him.

34

He sniffed as he got his emotions under control again, wiping his eyes tiredly as he did so. He swallowed several gulps of air and deep calming breaths before he pushed away from his grandfather, standing on his own two feet again as he looked towards the Kai and his assistant.

He ignored the fact that they were lying on the floor and spoke to them anyways. "So why have you come here anyways? I'm of no use to you either way. I cannot fight Buu and I cannot return to Earth. I'm dead, so what do you want from me?"

Shin quickly stood up and wiped the dirt off of him as he faced the young Saiyan and the veteran fighter that stood next to the boy. Shin blinked at the resemblance the man had to Goku but quickly pushed it away as he concentrated on Gohan again. "I come because I have a plan, but I cannot accomplish it without you. I do not require you to be alive for you do not have to be to go to my planet."

Gohan stared at him with bright onyx eyes, wondering what the Kai was getting at. "I understand that, but what help would I be on your planet anyways. It's not like you can bring Buu there and I can just destroy him there." Gohan scoffed as he turned to head towards his bed to take a nap, but froze with the Kai's next words.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." Gohan whipped around towards the Kai, eyes wide as he stared at the Supreme ruler. "I wish for you to fight Buu on my home planet that is depraved of all other life on it." Shin admitted with a sad smile.

Gohan and Bardock stared in astonishment at the Kai, Kibito was spluttering in the back ground, none of them believing what they were hearing. "You've got to be kidding me." Gohan said as he laughed a little hysterically at the Kai.

Shin ignored the disbelief and push on, knowing that he only had a couple of chances. "If you defeat Buu I can get you into HFIH and clear any hell status you have. You can be in heaven with your father." Bardock said with a soft voice at the end.

Gohan was staring at him in surprise, his shock and disbelief clear in his onyx eyes. He was unsure of what to do or say or think. This was all so sudden, especially after he had blown himself up for a second time. He started to tremble.

Bardock looked at the child he had come to know as his grandchild, knowing how tempting that offer was for the boy. He smiled as he looked at the Kai with his arms crossed over his chest. "So all he has to do is beat this 'Buu' and you'll clear him of any pass sins and place him in heaven? No other catches I believe?" He asked to clarify the Kai's offer.

Shin nodded his head as he kept his eyes on Gohan. "That's right; he'll be allowed to return to his father in heaven. No other catches besides defeating Buu."

Bardock laughed out loud as he slapped his grandson on his back in excitement. "Hear that Gohan, you can go and be with Kakarot! That's all you wanted isn't it? Now you can actually have it!" Bardock proclaimed as he looked at the child in front of him.

The boy had his head bowed and his hands fisted; his form was still trembling so Bardock assumed the boy was just full of excitement now. He was thoroughly surprised though with the boy's next words. "On one condition."

34

Goku blinked as he looked around his new surroundings, taking in the peaceful atmosphere that was clearly the home of the Supreme Kai. "Welcome Goku to my home." Shin said as he placed his hands behind his back and began walking in a seemingly random direction.

Goku smiled as he began to follow Shin, looking around at the flowers and the trees. "This place is gorgeous! I didn't think a place could be as beautiful as HFIH." Goku exclaimed with his arms in the air.

Shin chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I know. This planet was actually created by us Kai's long ago, but only those who could withstand the gravity could come here." He stated as he jumped from a cliff that held a waterfall.

Goku nodded his head and jumped with the Kai as they continued walking. "I see." He said as he looked at the purple water flowing in the river, wondering why the place was so whimsically peaceful. He finally looked at Shin again when his thoughts wondered towards the boy he had come for in the first place. "Where's Gohan?" Goku asked with a slightly desperate tone.

Shin chuckled lightly as he stopped and turned to look at Goku. "We are heading towards him now, but before we arrive, I must inform you of something." Shin announced as an ominous wind blew around the two.

Goku shivered slightly from it but looked towards the Kai. "What is it? Gohan's alright right? He's not frozen again is he?" Goku asked rapidly as his worry grew.

Shin shook his head as began to answer some of Goku's questions. "No, he's alright and he's not frozen. There is just some things that I must inform you of and it is connected to your son."

Goku sighed in relief as he took in the information that his son was safe, he didn't have to worry. "Alright then, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Goku asked with his hands on his hips.

Shin took a deep breath as he looked at Goku seriously. "I went to hell to ask for your son's help and when I arrived, he had already reformed his camp and retaken his place as King of hell." Shin admitted, but Goku didn't look perturbed by this information so the Kai decided to continue. "I asked for his help and in return I would have him transferred to heaven with you."

Shin watched as Goku's face lit up in happiness, excitement, anticipation, and most of all love for his son. "Did you really? He'll be able to join me up in heaven!? For real?" Goku asked as he almost literally started bouncing.

Shin smiled slightly and nodded his head before the smile turned into a frown. "He accepted the offer, but only on a condition." Shin said as he turned back around and began to walk forward again.

Goku blinked in surprise as he began to follow the Kai to wherever he was following the man to. "What's the condition?" The Saiyan asked as he looked at the Supreme Being, but Shin ignored him and continued walking. Goku looked at him perplexed and different ideas running through his head at what his son could possibly want.

It felt what could've been hours later when he felt a surge of power from ahead of them, causing him to tense at the familiarity of it. Goku was instantly off and shooting through the air like a bullet, ignoring the shouts behind him from the Supreme Kai. He knew that energy better than anyone he could say, especially since he was the one to defeat it on Namek.

He flew faster than he thought he could as he began to near a pillar of rock. The energy being exerted told him that his enemy was either fighting a battle or charging up to attack, neither seemed to be ideal situations, but Goku knew that if he needed to he could take the other on easily.

The energy vanished and Goku had to stop and blink in surprise at this since the change had been quick. He looked at the pillar again and saw a figure fly from the top and towards the bottom where four other figures stood waiting. None of them moved when the one flying landed in front of them.

Goku decided that he had wasted enough time and put his fingers to his head and transported himself to appear just a few feet away from the group.

"What the!" Several yells sounded as he appeared, he had apparently startled several of them when he had just appeared like he had.

"It's the monkey!" Goku glared at the white lizard and readied himself for a fight, but none of the five in front of him moved to attack.

"Cool it Goku, we aren't here to fight you." Cell said as he crossed his arms, tail swaying lazily behind him. "Apparently it's the exact opposite from what that Kai told us."

Goku blinked in surprise as he looked at the insect android, mind running a hundred miles per hour to comprehend what the other had said. "Wait, the Kai? You mean the Supreme Kai?" He asked for clarification as he looked at his two once enemies apparently.

"That's right Monkey, and here I thought you didn't have a brain in that thick skull of yours." Freiza taunted as he turned to the side with his nose in the air, his own tail swaying gently behind him.

Goku continued to blink in confusion as another person stepped forward, this time being Kibito with a stern look. "The Supreme Kai as asked these…warriors to come and assist in defeating of Majin Buu." Kibito was hesitant on what to call the Hellions, especially since they had caused terror in the world before they had died.

Goku nodded his head slowly; taking in this information as Shin finally arrived, landing just next to Goku with a frown on his face. "I hope nothing happened before I arrived?" He asked as he looked at the beings in front of him.

"No Supreme Kai, nothing has happened. I was just explaining to Goku that you had invited these warriors to help with the current problem." Kibito explained quickly to his master, knowing the Kai must've been worried when Goku had taken off like he had.

The Kai nodded his head as he turned towards the group of now five that he had brought with him to his home planet. "Now that I have everyone, I'm sure introductions aren't needed."

"None, we all know each other here." Goku blinked as he looked at Bardock, recognizing the man as his father that he had met before. "I met the brat down in hell when Gohan wanted him." Bardock informed the Kai.

Shin nodded his head as he looked towards the back of the group. "Why are you all the way back there? You are the leader of this rag tag team after all." Shin said as he motioned for the boy in the back to walk forward.

"You know, you have a big mouth on you." Gohan informed as he walked to the front, standing in front of his comrades with confidence and a smirk on his face.

Goku stared in amazement though when he saw his son. The boy had changed greatly since he had last seen him only days ago.

The Gohan he had met down in hell had been in Super Saiyan form, hard cold, harsh and to the point. He was the kind of person who would do what was necessary no matter what anyone one said.

This Gohan though reminded Goku of his baby boy before both of them had died. This Gohan had the soft looking raven hair and the kind hearted onyx eyes, his face glowing with warmth and confidence from long before he ever went to HFIL.

"Gohan." Goku whispered as his looked at his baby boy, who was now smiling at him with that warmth that the boy had when he was younger.

"Hey dad, good to see you again." Gohan said as he looked at the man with the same admiration he remembered when the boy was a child, the thing that had always kept them close. "It's really good to see you again, but we have a situation we apparently need to deal with first."

In an instant that same warmth and happiness that Goku saw disappeared behind the façade of the hell ruler that Gohan had become. Goku sighed as he nodded his head and both of the Son males turned to a very amused Kai. "So what exactly are we doing here anyways?" Goku asked as he looked at the pillar of rock. "What exactly was Freiza trying to get from here?"

The Kai smirked again as he flew up into the air, looking down at the group as Kibito flew up to join him. "Why don't you come and find out." Was all he said before he disappeared to the top, expecting the group to follow him.

Cell, Freiza, and Bardock had twitching eyebrows that spoke of irritation as they too took off for the top, leaving Gohan and Goku at the bottom alone for a moment. "It really is good to see you again dad." Gohan said as he hugged the man tightly around the waist.

Goku blinked in surprise before smiling and hugging the man back. "It's good to see you as well Gohan, I'm just glad you aren't frozen anymore." Goku stated as he released the boy and looked at the top. "Race you." Goku said as he smiled at his son.

Gohan smirked at that and instantly took off, leaving behind Goku in surprise. "Hey! No fair!" Goku called out as he followed the boy.

Gohan looked down long enough to reply. "I've been in hell! I don't play fair anymore!" With that he took off reaching the top long before Goku and landing next to the Kai.

Goku pouted as he landed next to his father, glaring playfully at Gohan. "I'm starting to think hanging out with all those villains is starting to rub off on you Gohan." Goku stated as he crossed his arms.

The three villains burst out laughing as Gohan smirked slightly at this and put his nose up into the air as he did. It was Bardock that was able to reply as he looked at his son. "It's the other way around, the brat has rubbed off on us since we no longer fight for the violence, just to protect and survive." Bardock said as he looked at said brat.

Gohan just shrugged and then looked pointedly at the Kai with a stern look. "Bardock, Cell, and Freiza have all tried to remove the sword but have failed, none of them could even budge it." Gohan announced and it was at this time that Goku noticed the hilt of a sword sticking out of the rocky pillar.

"So that's why you were using all of your power." Goku said as he looked Freiza with realization. The Cold Empire Heir scoffed and looked away, his anger returning from his failure of retrieving the sword from the rock.

"I see, so that only leaves you and Goku then. Well then, why don't you try then Gohan, I'm sure you'll be able to do it after all." Shin said as he waved a hand towards the sword. Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded his head though, walking over to it and grabbing it with one hand and began to pull.

"Get into the air." Gohan stated as he began to raise his power slowly. The three villains instantly took to the air, Shin and Kibito took a moment after them to get up there and finally Goku followed as the last one to fly.

"He'll never be able to remove the sword, no matter how much power he uses." Kibito stated confidently as they all watched Gohan begin to pull on the sword again, a look of determination crossing his features.

"I don't know, Gohan is stubborn and won't stop until he succeeds." Goku stated as he watched with his arms crossed.

"I agree with the monkey."

"Goku's right, the brat won't stop until he has that sword."

"I'll concur with Kakarot, he's known the kid longer than any of us."

Shin smirked as he looked at the three warriors, wondering why they were so confident in the boy, but not willing to question it at the moment since he too was highly confident in the boy getting the sword out of the pillar.

Kibito frowned at them and shook his head. "Impossible, the boy stands no chance. That sword would not come out for the Supreme Kai, why would it come out for a mere child?" Kibito questioned with a raised brow.

Bardock frowned at the assistant but then shook his head as he looked back at Gohan. They all fell silent as the boy stopped for a second before suddenly releasing a huge amount of power, his hair turned golden and lightning began to fly all around him, causing his cape to fly straight up as he began to pull on the sword with all of his might. "Even going Super Saiyan will do nothing for him. The Z sword will not be removed by a child." Kibito said again as he watched with a large smirk.

"Wrong." Goku said as he smirked over at Kibito as the rock began to shatter and crumble around Gohan, the sword beginning to slide out of the rock.

"Wha! Impossible! This cannot be happening!" Kibito yelled as Gohan pulled the sword out with a ferocious yell and the rock pillar shattered underneath him, crumbling to the ground in a heap. "He did it; he pulled out the Z sword." Kibito whispered as the others floated over to Gohan, who was panting heavily as he held onto sword.

"Guess you did it brat, congratulations." Cell said as he looked at the brat. "But it seems that pulling out a simple sword tired you out." Cell mocked as he looked at the boy.

Gohan glared at him as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. "Why don't you hold it then Cell, let's see how long you can hold it." Gohan stated as he held the sword out with his one hand.

Cell chuckled as he floated closer to the kid and took hold of the sword with one hand as well. Gohan smirked at him as he released his own hold and laughed as the bug fell halfway down to the ground before he was able to get a handle on the thing with both hands, straining to stay in the air. "Alright! I get it, its heavy! Take it back!" Cell yelled out and Gohan sighed as he floated down to him and grabbed hold of the sword again and took it back.

"Now that we got that settled, what exactly am I supposed to do with this thing?" Gohan asked as he swung the sword from side to side, struggling to keep a hold of it and not lose his grip.

Shin smiled at him as he floated towards him, the others following closely behind. "You train with it and when I assume you have gain sufficient strength, and then I summon Buu here and allow you to fight him." Shin stated as he floated down to the ground, motioning for the others except Gohan to follow him. "We shall allow you to practice while we plan for what we will do when Buu arrives here." Shin stated as he walked away, the others staying behind for only a moment before following.

Gohan growled in annoyance as he watched them leave him behind. "I can't believe it! This is Piccolo all over again!" Gohan growled as he began to practice with the sword like he had when he was under Piccolo's training regime. He quickly slashed and stabbed with the sword as the weight became more noticeable as he continued moving. "Damn it! This thing is heavy!" Gohan exclaimed as he slashed downwards, only for the weight of it to carry him down with it and almost into the ground.

"This isn't going to be easy." He muttered to himself as he straightened himself and began again.

34

"It's been a few days at the least, so where is he?" Bardock questioned as he looked over the land of the Kai's, wondering where his grandson could be and wondering if the boy was alright.

Goku came to stand next to him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright, after all, he's my son and your grandson, and he's strong." Goku comforted as he looked out over the land as well.

Bardock smirked and nodded his head. "That he is, that he is."

"Oh for crying out loud! How do you keep doing that!?" The peaceful father son bonding moment was ruined as Kibito yelled out in frustration.

"Hehe, you have to be as smart as I am and apparently you aren't." Cell said as he looked over the chess board and the chess pieces on it, his knight having check mate his opponent easily.

Freiza rolled his eyes as he laid on the ground, ignoring the competition going on behind him and Shin was meditating and keeping track of Majin Buu. "Buu has begun fighting again. This time he seems to be fighting a being of great power, but I am unsure of who it is." The Kai informed as he looked around at everyone.

Goku smiled as he realized he might know who was battling Buu at the moment, but he kept this to himself as he turned back towards where he now felt a power source heading towards them. "Ah, I think Gohan's back from his short training trip." Goku said just as Gohan landed in front of them, the sword held to his back by a makeshift sheath. "Hi Gohan! So how much more powerful have you become?"

Gohan blinked at his father, wondering if that was all the man ever thought about. The man was incredibly idiotic at times, but he knew that Goku meant well, but sometimes getting stronger seemed to be all the other man cared about. Gohan just shook his head as his black hair waved around his head. "I'm stronger, I don't know how much, but I am. This sword was an excellent weight." Gohan said as he pulled the sword out and held it easily with one hand, not even trembling with it anymore. "I wonder though, what can it cut through."

Goku smiled as he quickly went over to a small pile of boulders, picking one out that was about the same size as himself. "Here Gohan, let's see what that thing can do!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Gohan turned towards him with a smirk while the others gathered behind the boy to watch. "This is going to be good." Cell said as he crossed his arms.

Freiza scoffed as he slammed his tail into the ground. "That hunk of junk is going to break under the first real test, I'm sure."

"How dare you! That's the most honorable and valued sword of the Kai's! It is the strongest weapon in the world!" Kibito exclaimed to the amusement of the villains.

"Well, let's just see what it can do." Bardock said as he looked back towards the son and father pair.

Shin smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I concur; let's see exactly what it can do."

"Alright Gohan, you ready?" Goku called out as he got ready to throw the boulder like a baseball.

Gohan smirked as he readied his sword like a bat. "Give it your best shot old man!" Gohan called back, wondering if his insult for Bardock would work on Goku or if the man was too simple minded.

Goku blinked at the comment before narrowing his eyes. "Old man huh! I'll show you old man!" Goku yelled as he threw the boulder at Gohan with all of his strength.

Gohan smirk widened as he swung the bat, cutting straight through the boulder with ease. The three villains and the two higher beings looked on in awe at that before Goku retrieved an even bigger boulder. "Alright, let's see you cut through this one!" Goku called as he prepared to throw it like the last one.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he prepared to cut another large rock that was at least twenty times bigger than the last one. Kibito, Shin, and Freiza stared at the size in amazement, utterly surprised that Goku could lift a boulder that size so easily. Cell and Bardock only scoffed at it since both knew or guessed that Goku could most likely lift even bigger boulders if he really wanted to.

Goku smirked towards his son and Gohan smirked back, ready for another challenge that would prove if this sword as all it said it was. Goku pulled his arm back and tossed the boulder at his son and Gohan stood his ground, waiting until the piece of Rock neared.

Once it was in striking distance, he swung the sword with expert precision and struck the rock, cutting it in half.

The others gaped openly, except Cell and Bardock, as they watched the rock be split in half, knowing that this was an amazing feat. "I think this sword is perfect." Gohan declared as he held the sword up in his hands and in the light of the multiple moons and suns of the Kai planet.

Shin nodded his head in agreement, but a smirk soon replaced that gentle smile as he pointed one finger into the air. "Let's give it one more test." Shin said as a huge black block appeared above his finger, glimmering in the light given. "That is the hardest known metal in the universe, it is called Ke-ching. It has more density than that boulder you threw earlier." Shin explained as he threw it to Goku who caught it easily enough.

"Wow, this is heavy!" Goku exclaimed as he tapped the metal, getting a couple of chinks from it. "Man, let's see if you can cut this Gohan!" Goku called out as he prepared to throw the metal.

Gohan smirked again as he prepared to stab the block of metal with all of his strength. He quickly set himself so he wouldn't give any ground and waited for his father to throw the metal at him. Goku smirked and threw the block of metal with all of his strength, sending it flying through the air.

Gohan waited for the perfect moment to slice into it and when it was in range he did just that. He stabbed the thing straight in the middle of it, only to grunt as the metal gave resistance and the Sword began to slide along it slowly.

The group watched as Gohan struggled to pierce it or cut it in half.

Gohan grunted again when he felt the sword give and break in half, his eyes widening as he witnessed it break cleanly in half. The metal block flew over his head and slid across the ground, leaving a huge mark where it had been.

"I guess they call it the strongest metal in the world for a reason." Goku laughed as the others stared in astonishment.

"Noooo! The Z Sword was supposed to give its wielder the greatest power of all!" The Kai cried out in despair, only to be wacked on the head by Cell's tail.

"Calm down. The sword might've been broken, but that doesn't mean we're out of this just yet. Gohan was strong when he wielded the damn thing before and now he's even stronger after training with it. I'm sure we still stand a chance against this pink blob of yours." Cell said as he looked at his leader.

Gohan stood staring at the broken sword as he dropped the part he held to the ground, watching it with narrowed eyes.

"But still, it was supposed to have tremendous power." Kai said as he looked at the broken sword forlornly. He quickly recomposed himself as he smiled again and nodded at Cell. "But you are right, Gohan was strong before and even stronger now that after training with the sword, I'm sure we will defeat Buu without a problem."

The villains all rolled their eyes at the Kai and his assistant, none of them paying attention to Gohan and Goku who were staring at the now trembling sword. "Ah! It's nice to finally be out of that darn sword!" Everyone turned to stare at the prune that stood there in front of them, staring at them with a smile.

"What the? Who the heck are you old timer?" Bardock called out as the purple being looked at him with a calm smile.

"Well, I think my gorgeous hair or ear lobes should've given it away if it wasn't my dashing good looks." The old timer said as he looked towards the Supreme Kai. "I'm a Supreme Kai, only fifteen generations older."

"WHAAAAAAT!" Shin yelled.

"There's two Supreme Kai's!" Kibito shouted.

The villains were on the ground laughing.

Gohan had an eyebrow raised and Goku was rubbing the back of his head while chuckling. "I think things just got interesting." Goku said as he looked at the Elder Kai who was chuckling as well.

34

Vegeta cursed as he looked at Buu who was sleeping at this time, napping really. The boys had run out of time from their fusion and were now resting as they waited for the hour time limit to be up so they could try again. "This thing is mocking us!" Vegeta growled as he watched Buu closely, keeping the boys from going anywhere near him while he was at it.

"I know, but we just need him to stay asleep long enough for the boys to recover." Piccolo said as he glanced at the two napping boys. "I'm just glad we grabbed them before they could touch him." He admitted as he sweat dropped from the earlier actions of the curious boys.

"I can't believe that they tried to touch his stupid antenna while he was asleep!" Vegeta growled back as he looked at his sleeping son. "I just hope they can beat him this time." The Saiyan admitted as he looked back towards Buu. "I don't think the planet not to mention the boys themselves can take much more of this."

"I agree." Piccolo said as he looked up to the sky. "If only we still had Goku, then you two could've taken him easily."

"Well Kakarot isn't here now so we'll just have to deal." The Saiyan prince snarled at the Nemekian.

"I know that!" Piccolo snapped back at Vegeta.

"Let's just deal with the pink blob and then we can bring Kakarot back to beat the shit out of him." Vegeta stated as he turned towards the boy as the time ended. It was time for them to fuse again.

"Right." Piccolo said as he woke Goten up as well. Neither realized that Buu was listening the entire time, allowing blobs of pink goo to leak off of his body so he could absorb the boys when the time came. He wasn't about to let the chance of getting smarter and stronger pass him by.

'Just wait Gotenks and Piccolo, you'll be mine soon enough.' Buu thought as he waited for the two boys to fuse together.

34

A.N. Uh-oh what will happen next. I hope Gohan will be ready to battle Buu because it's just about time to save the Earth once again. Please Review and tell me what you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Also this will probably be the last update until after new year's, so merry Christmas and happy New Years!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents while others have died from illness and either have left unfinished stories or have had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost recently. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site, but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events recently.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show you appreciation for whatever comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	10. Hell of a Son!

Chapter Ten

Hell of a Son!

Vegeta watched the two boys move in sync as they began the process to fuse, his eyes watching them carefully. Piccolo was doing the same thing from next to him, arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Buu should be waking up any moment now." The Nemekian stated as he looked over his shoulder at said pink monster.

Vegeta nodded his head just in time to be blinded by the bright white light in front of him. Once the light disappeared, he was able to make out Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form, glowing with a cocky smirk on his face. "Well, I better finish this fast." The child stated as he went to head straight for Buu, only to show shock on his face.

Vegeta frowned at the boy before he realized what had stopped the boy, his own face showing shock and horror on his face. The boy's legs were wrapped in pink goo. A yell of anger and rage sounded from behind him and he turned to see Piccolo being wrapped up in the same pink goo. "What in the world?" He was able to get out.

"Gah! What is this?! Get off of me!" Gotenks yelled as he fought to get the goo off of him, only to be covered in it and then the goo to shrink down and fly towards Buu, Piccolo's own piece of goo following as well.

Buu was standing up with his arms spread wide as he accepted the goo back into his body, laughing manically. "Finally! I'll have all the power in the world!" Buu yelled in triumph as he began to transform, his antenna elongating, a vest similar to Gotenks appearing and his speech improving drastically. "With Gotenks power and Piccolo's intellect, I'll be unstoppable!" He exclaimed as he exuded his power in example.

Vegeta could only stare in horror as he realized what had happened. There was nothing he could do.

34

Gohan stared at the old Kai with a raised eyebrow, wondering how the hell someone could be sealed into a sword, but he doubted he'd get that answer.

"Ah, it is so nice to be released from that old sword! I've been stuck in there for centuries." The old Kai said as he began to bend backwards and sideways, stretching as many of his muscles as he possibly could.

"But, but, but, how is this possible?" Shin asked as he looked at the older version of himself, his mind running a hundred miles per hour.

"Why was a Supreme Kai sealed in the Z Sword?" Kibito said lowly as he looked at the older version of his boss, his own mind blank and slow. He gulped as he looked at the elder.

"I fought a very powerful enemy, much like your Buu, and unfortunately he sealed me into the sword." The Kai explained as he smiled at the two in front of him. "I would've thought that a Kai would have released me from the sword, but a human did. This is quite sad." He stated.

Shin blinked and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry."

"You've got to be kidding me." Freiza grumbled with his arms crossed.

Bardock chuckled as he looked at the elder as well. "I don't know, he's pretty funny now that I look at him." He stated.

Cell just rolled his eyes as he turned away to look at Gohan, who was staring at the old Kai as well. "What are we going to do now? We're supposed to fight this glob of gum but now we don't have an advantage, how are we going to beat him now?" Cell asked as he slammed his tail onto the ground.

The youngest there turned towards the grasshopper and shrugged his shoulders. "We keep to the plan; we lure Buu here and fight him." Gohan stated as he turned towards Goku. "Are you still in on helping us take the blob of gum out?" He asked with a hard glint in his eyes.

Goku smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I am! This seems like a sweet challenge!" Goku exclaimed as he fisted his hands in front of him and bent his knees in excitement, ready to fight Buu head on and all out.

Gohan nodded his head and turned towards the younger Supreme Kai. "If you're done gawking at the old timer, how about you summon Buu here so we can begin. Get the old man out of here; he'll be of no use to us." The young half Saiyan said as he turned to walk away towards a more deserted area, not up to handling the rest of the people there, he needed to think.

"Who you calling old and useless you brat!?" Gohan blinked as he looked at the elder Kai in front of him, wondering when the old man had come to be in front of him. "I've got an amazing ability! What can you do huh!? Just punch things! That's what!" The Kai yelled at him his eyes bulging out of his head as he continued to yell.

The old man was quickly grabbed by both his forearms and pulled away from a stunned Gohan. "Hey, back off old man! He's just stating facts!" Bardock yelled as he threw the Kai back towards the other higher beings. "You don't need to yell at him like that!" the Saiyan growled as he narrowed his eyes at the trio.

"Wait." Gohan turned around and looked at the supreme elder Kai, his cape swaying around him as he approached the elder. "You said something about an ability, what is it?" Gohan asked as he came to a stop in front of the elder.

The Kai smirked as he stood up straight with his hands behind his back and stared at Gohan with twinkling onyx eyes. "What I was talking about was how I can make a person surpass any limit they possess." He bragged as he raised his chin higher into the air.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at that as his mind ran back towards his time on Namek when he was five. "So you bring forth the powers that are hidden within the subject." Gohan stated as the others turned towards him with widened eyes.

"Correct." The Kai said happily.

Gohan smirked at this and shook his head. "Not all that amazing after all." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in the air with a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it movement.

The Kai's eyebrow ticked as he began to yell at a smirking Gohan again. "This is a rare ability! You don't see this every day you punk! Only the best can achieve this ability!" He screamed at a still smirking Gohan.

Gohan nodded his head at this, "Of course, but I already had someone do this to me." He stated, shocking the supreme Kai. "But that was back when I was five, so I can't really say that all of my power was unlocked since I was most likely incapable of handling at that age." Gohan admitted.

Goku blinked as he thought back to the most likely possible time that this could've happened, only five minutes later did he slam a fist into his other hand. "Namek!" He exclaimed as he caught the attention of the villains and supreme beings to him. Goku chuckled sheepishly before and explained. "There was this really old Namek there, it must've been him! I'm sure of it!" Goku said as he looked over at his son.

Gohan rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded his head either way. "Yes, his name was Guru and he was the Elder of the Nemekians there before he died on Earth. He was able to release hidden powers within both me and Krillin before we had to face Freiza and his bunch of idiots." He explained swiftly.

The Elder Kai had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about the elder Nemekian mentioned. "You said his name was Guru, correct?" He asked as he looked at Gohan with curiosity. At Gohan's nod he hummed thoughtfully and nodded his own head. "Yes, I remember Guru back when we were younger, a very insightful fellow he was." He stated.

Shin and Kibito both blinked at this and looked at each other before looking back at the Elder. "You mean other beings besides these Villains and humans have been here before?" Kibito asked with wide disbelieving eyes.

Elder Kai nodded his head with a smile. "Well of course, us beings who live for millennia gather to learn from each other and work with each other as well. I went off to other planets when I was younger as well." He stated before turning back to Gohan. "Either way, this amazing ability of mine can release any power you have that is still contained within you." The Kai looked up slightly so he could see Gohan's face a little better, but a yellow halo caught his gaze. "Maybe not."

The group blinked in surprise as they stared at him, unsure. "What do you mean 'maybe not'?" Cell asked with narrowed eyes as he watched the elder Kai closely.

"Exactly what I mean." The Kai pointed up at the Halo over Gohan's head and looked at the others. "I cannot unlock the powers of the dead." He said as he looked back at the others, all of which were dead except for the Kai and his assistant. "Oh boy, this is not good at all."

Shin sighed at this as he rubbed his neck tiredly. "What are we to do now, I still have to bring Buu here and even with all of this power in one place, there is no guarantee that we'll win." He said sadly.

The Elder Kai looked at him and then at the group surrounding him, his mind whirring a hundred miles per hour. "There is one way I could, but I wouldn't be able to perform the ability on any living person afterwards." He said as he looked at Shin.

Shin blinked in surprise at this and tilted his head. "What do you mean by this then? I don't understand what you mean to do with this information." Shin asked as he watched the elder carefully.

Elder Kai smiled at him as he looked at the group of dead in front of him. "Who would like to become a living being again?" He asked.

A stunned silence was what they got in return; none of them were moving to even claim the chance to live again. Freiza's and Cell's jaws were on the ground while Bardock and Gohan were looking at him like he was crazy. "You can't actually mean that you can return to life one of us?" Cell was the first to ask as he looked at the Elder Kai in a new light.

The wrinkled prune nodded his head in confirmation. "I can and I will if only to get a chance to defeat this Buu fellow." He said as he looked at the group again. "So who is it, who will I be returning to life?"

The villains looked at each other warily, each wanting the chance to return to life and head to Earth. They wanted revenge after all. "Goku." That snapped their heads towards Gohan, who was staring at them, daring them to contradict him.

Elder Kai looked at him stunned for a moment. "Sorry, but what did you say boy?" He asked as he looked at him curiously, his eyes shining in amusement.

Gohan rolled his eyes before he pointed at his father with an exasperated look. "Goku will be the one you'll return to life. He's the best choice because one, he won't return to Earth to destroy the planet." A pointed look at Freiza and Cell before he continued on to his point. "And two he has a family to take care of there and friends who all miss him. He's the best choice because he's the least dangerous of us all and because he'll be able to protect the Earth better." Gohan finished as he re-crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku looked stunned at his son as he processed the new information. He eventually gulped and shook his head. "No, Gohan should be the one returned to life, he's the most powerful, he has the best chance at beating Buu." Goku said as he looked at Gohan, who was glaring at him. "Not to mention he was just a kid when he died, he never had a chance to actually live his life."

Gohan rolled his eyes at this point and looked at the Elder Kai. "If you revive me the chance I'll lose control and return to HFIL anyways is almost 100% while if you revive Goku, he'll most likely live a long and healthy life, on the off chance a new threat doesn't appear." Gohan stated again.

The Kai looked at the two, wondering why they were fighting to have the other revived when either one could take the chance.

"I can't let you do that Gohan! You were just a kid when you died! You shouldn't be dead in the first place!" Goku exclaimed as he came to stand in front of his son, hands in the air in his distress at the information that his son was dead at seven.

Gohan growled as he looked at his father with narrowed eyes. "Since when did that matter! I fought Vegeta and Nappa at four! I went to Namek with Bulma and Krillin when I was five! I fought androids intent on killing you and the world at six! And then you pushed me into fighting an overgrown bug at seven! I don't think it matters since I never had a childhood! I never had a chance to live all because of you!"

Goku stared in shock at his son before he sighed and shook his head. "You know that was to save the Earth! I thought it would all blow over in the end and you could grow as a child should've. You would've been able to play if there weren't any more threats to Earth." Goku explained as he looked at his eldest son with soft eyes.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at that and he shook his own head. "That wouldn't have happened no matter what! You've been obsessed with fighting ever since I could talk! You've trained and trained, you've fought battles others couldn't, I would've gotten involved whether I wanted to or not." Gohan stated calmly now and turned to walk away. "Revive him; I don't want to have to deal with him after this is all over." Gohan said as he disappeared behind a tree.

The Elder Kai grinned and nodded his head. "I see that it's settled then, I'll revive you but only you. I can only give my life once after all." He said as he sat crisscrossed on the ground.

"Wait Elder! Are you saying that to revive him you must die?" Shin asked as he looked at the Elder Kai, unsure of what he heard was true.

Elder Kai nodded his head. "That's right, I must give my life to revive another, but that's alright, I only had about a thousand years left." He said as he closed his eyes. "I shall see you soon." With that became quiet, concentrating on the thread that kept him bound to the living, grabbing a hold of it and slowly moving into Goku, who didn't notice, and connected Goku's broken on with his own and reattaching it to Goku entirely.

It seemed as if only a minute had passed to those who were watching the Kai, all staring in astonishment as he killed over and stayed on the ground. Goku's eyes widened as he watched this, unsure of what to do now that this old man had just died in front of him. It was only then that he felt his heart beat against his chest, the warmth of his blood flowing through his veins, and the need to breathe returning to him. He looked up and saw that his halo had disappeared and looked at the old man. "Thank you Elder Kai." He said as he went to turn and walk over towards his son, hoping to talk with him.

"You're very welcome Goku." Goku blinked as he turned back to see the old man sitting up again, cross-legged on the ground with a halo over his head. "I said I'd see you soon." Was the only statement he gave to the group of stunned spectators.

"Elder Kai!" Shin yelled as he tackled the old man while Kibito smiled happily at it.

"Yes, yes, I'm here now get off of me!" Elder Kai shouted as he pushed Shin off of him. "Now then, I can release the energies of those who are also dead, where is that boy?" He asked as he looked around.

"Forget it old man, I don't want to." Gohan shouted from his place against the tree out of sight, Goku shrugging at the others in reply. "Release the other's powers while I take a nap." He said as he kept his eyes closed and slipped into a meditation position.

Goku looked at his son in surprise, noticing that his son looked like Piccolo at the moment while he floated in the air. "I guess we might as well do as he said." Goku said as he turned towards the three villains. He blinked as he realized that Cell and Freiza were clamoring in front of Elder Kai, trying to get him to release theirs first.

"Back off!" Elder Kai shouted and Cell and Freiza glared at him. "I will not waken either of yours first!" The Kai decided as he pushed past them and walked over to Bardock. "I'll release yours instead!" He exclaimed.

Bardock grinned at the two glaring super villains as he followed the Elder Kai to an open field. "Now just stand here and stay still, don't move a muscle and stay quiet." Elder Kai stated as he began to move around Bardock in a wide circle.

Bardock blinked in surprise at this while the others were trying not to laugh, Shin and Kibito were watching in astonishment, unsure of what to think. "How long am I stuck standing here?" Bardock growled at the elder.

"Be quiet, it'll take five hours for the first part and then another twenty to release it entirely." Bardock stood there stunned while he could hear the laughter from both Cell and Freiza in the background.

The Saiyan could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he grumbled underneath his breath. "Just my luck."

34

Goku looked down at his meditating son, wondering if the boy really thought those things from before. His own mind was now running back over the years his son had been forced to fight in battles that a normal kid wouldn't even be allowed near let alone participate in. Had he been so wrong in wanting to teach his son to fight and then allow him to fight in any trouble that appeared? He wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"Hey Gohan?" Goku stated as he looked at his son again, he couldn't tell if his son was listening or not but he thought he'd give it a shot anyways. "Was your childhood really that unpleasant? I mean I did try to make it as carefree as possible and I even allowed Chichi to teach you what she wanted, I thought that would work." Goku said as he waited for a response.

Gohan scoffed as he kept his eyes closed, not interest in looking his father in the eye. "I wouldn't really call it pleasant, especially since you allowed mom to have her way. I spent more time studying than actually playing that I wasn't even given the chance to be a child." Gohan replied with a calm voice. "Before I started training I was still in danger, or don't you remember Garlic Jr."

Goku blanched at the mention of the short blue being, already knowing that his argument was now invalid. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, already knowing that a simple sorry wouldn't work this time around. "Nah, what could I do to make it up to you then?" Goku asked aloud, not really expecting to get any response, he hadn't even meant to say it out loud in the first place.

The sound of a CRACK made everyone turn towards the tree, all watching with wide eyes as Goku went flying straight through the tree and into Bardock, the two flying a ways away from where the elder Saiyan had been standing still. "Wha-what just happ-end?" Freiza asked as he looked at the two down Saiyans.

Cell grunted and sat back down, not interested in the situation anymore. "I'm guessing Goku had something to do with it." The android said as he glanced over where Gohan was panting heavily and his hair sticking straight up from becoming a Super Saiyan 2. "Looks like the brat is really pissed."

"How can you make it up to me?" Gohan growled as he began to walk forward slowly, dust and rocks were beginning to lift into the air around him and a breeze swayed his hair and cape back and forth. "How can you me iT UP TO ME!" Gohan yelled as he stopped about six feet away from Goku and Bardock, both who were trying to untangle themselves from each other and staring at Gohan in horror.

"Get off of me you runt! I'm not getting in the middle of this!" Bardock yelled as he tried to get away from his son, only to get his foot caught on the tie around Goku's waist.

"Hey wait!" Goku said as he tried to keep the tie where it was so he wouldn't lose his pants. "Don't do that!" Unfortunately he failed and his tie came undone and went along with Bardock as the elder went running towards Cell and Freiza, both who were watching with amused grins.

Goku quickly grabbed a hold of his pants in a tight grip and stared at Gohan worriedly. "Now Gohan, we can't be doing this now, especially since I'm about to lose my pants." He said as he waved at the boy to calm down. "So relax, relax. I'm sure that if you do as Piccolo told about controlling your anger then we should be good to go." Goku said as he tried to scuttle back while he held up his pants awkwardly.

Gohan just continued to growl as he approached his father, a yellow ball of energy appearing in his hand as he came closer to his father. "I don't think so, that's not going to work this time!" Gohan yelled as he tossed the Kai.

Goku yelped in surprise as he jumped out of the just in time, hands adjusting to keep his pants from falling down. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Gohan wasn't where he was only a second ago. "Where'd he go?" Goku asked aloud and looked to his right, left, down and then behind him, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Try looking up!" Goku's eyes widened at the yell and looked up just in time for a two clasped hands slammed into his face, rocketing him into the ground.

Goku groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face, unsure of what he was going to do. It was actually at this point that he heard the laughing of two villains. He looked at them, unsure of why they were laughing until he felt the breeze between his legs. He turned as red as a tomato and went to pull his pants back up to hide his boxers, only to get a kick to the head sending him flying, his pants being left behind.

"You think you can make it up to me?" Gohan growled as power crackled around his body as he glared at his father, ignoring the fact that Goku now had no pants on. "The only way you can make it up to me is by leaving me alone!" He yelled as he flew at his father again, ignoring the fact that Elder Kai was now making Bardock sit down across from him. "My life was ruined because both of my parents were jerks!" Gohan yelled out.

Goku's eyes narrowed at this as he stopped himself from flying anywhere else and stood his ground and raising his power level until he was SS2 as well. He was able to block a hit from Gohan and grab a hold of his fists, causing them to come to a stalemate. "I don't care what you say about me Gohan." Goku said calmly, glaring at his snarling son. "But you have no right to disrespect your mother like that." He said with venom lacing his words.

Gohan's own eyes narrowed at that as he tried to crush the other's hands. "I don't care." Gohan stated. "It's as much her fault as it is yours that I had not childhood." The growl that came after could've belonged to an animal.

"She did everything she could to make you a normal child." Goku argued as he pushed back against the force that was Gohan. Even if they were both SS2, Gohan was still the stronger of the two, pushing against Goku as if it was merely a game of tug-of-war.

"She made me study all the time!" Gohan shouted angrily. "Everything I did with her or when I played by myself was geared to teaching me something." He sneered at his father as he upped his power energy again. "Mathematics, science, English, reading, physics, psychology, neurology, chemistry, politics! Everything I did was dedicated to studying, not being a kid! I was just her only way to ever being smart or having someone being able to provide for her after you were unable to do that!" Gohan snarled out as he named each subject he had to learn, but there were actually too many to name in any amount of time.

Goku looked surprised at this and this gave Gohan a chance to swing the man in a circle and then swing him into a cliff. Goku slammed into it and he could only glimpse through partially closed eyes as Gohan shot towards him, power radiating from his fists as he approached.

The father though was surprised when Gohan stopped a little ways from him, his hands going to his forehead and concentrating there as yellow energy appeared there. "Masanko Ha!" Gohan yelled only moments later, the beam slamming into the cliff as Goku dodged just barely.

"If this'll make you feel better, than fine." Goku muttered as he began to summon more power, upping his level. His hair grew longer and into spikey waves down his back, his brow became more prominent and his eyes became steely.

Gohan watched this with a raised eyebrow, but his eyes still shined with fury and hatred. "I knew you were holding back!" Gohan yelled once Goku was down powering up. "You fucker! Quit toying around with me and go all out!" He yelled as he shot at Goku again and began trying to fight hand to hand with him. Goku dodged each punch though; he didn't even both trying to block them, more intent on trying to wear his son down than injuring him.

This just infuriated the boy even more and his attacks became faster and faster but did not lose any of their accuracy or fluidness. Goku marveled at this since most fighters lost that after becoming enraged, but the opposite could be said for Gohan as the boy seemed to improve.

It was coming to the peak when Goku was hit in the face and sent flying into the ground, creating a crater where he landed. He stood up quickly though as he looked up at Gohan. His eyes widened as he recognized the energy gathering into Gohan's cupped hands. Goku knew that the boy wasn't going to stop his attack and so instead began to gather his own energy into his hands.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Gohan said as he prepared for his attack, concentrating everything into the next blast.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Goku didn't really want to use this attack against his son, but he knew that if there was any way for him to survive against this that he would have to retaliate or flee, risking Gohan coming at him with the attack anyways. It was just better to go at this head on and hope the two could finish this without destroying each other or the planet.

"He's not doing what I think he is, is he?" Freiza asked as he watched the two prepare their attacks with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes they are." Cell answered simply, backing away slightly from the scene, even though they were at least half a mile away from the two already.

"This is going to be big." Shin stated simple as he stood in front of the Elder Kai and Bardock, both of which had their eyes closed. "Kibito, we need to make sure neither of these two are hurt from the backlash." Shin said to assistant.

Kibito nodded his head as he came to stand in front of the two as well, waiting to block any back lash. "Understood."

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he released his blue energy attack, his yelled continuing as he tried to hit his father full on.

"HA!" Goku countered as he shot his own beam, knowing that this could mean everything if he wasn't careful.

The two blasts met in the middle and created such a shockwave that Shin and Kibito were sent flying over the Elder Kai and Bardock and several yards away from them. Cell and Freiza had to cover their faces as dirt came flying at them, neither wanting dirt in their eyes.

Gohan pushed more energy into his attack, pushing his father's back towards the man. Goku though didn't want to lose this contest of strength so he pushed more into his own attack as well.

The beam was stopped in the middle of the two as they concentrated on trying to push the other back, both yelling out as they continued to pour and pour more energy into their attacks.

Neither noticed as a large blue orb appeared between their attacks, their energy pooling into and swirling inside as it continued to gather there.

Both were slowly moving forward with their attack now, taking one step after the other to try and gain the advantage that way, trying to push the other back, but failing as they came closer to the middle, meeting there about ten yards away from the orb in the middle.

"I'm not going to lose!" Gohan yelled as he pushed more power into his attack.

"I won't let you win!" Goku yelled in return as he pushed his own power into his attack.

That was all the orb could take.

It exploded in both of their faces.

34

Buu frowned as he looked into the sky, ignoring the billions of floating chocolate chip cookies in front of him, looking for where that power came from. He wasn't sure where it was but he knew it was out there, so he decided right then and there that he would go and find it.

He smirked though as he turned towards the cookies in front of him and opened his mouth. "Firs I'm going to eat all of you delicious cookies!" Yelled and soon enough thousands of cookies were flying into his mouth and stomach.

From far away Vegeta was watching in disgust, but he wasn't able to do anything else for he had no plan and had no power. "Kakarot, why did you have to die?"

34

"Feel better now?" Goku asked as he lay on ther ground looking up at the purple sky.

"No." Gohan muttered as he too looked up at the sky except he was standing with his arms crossed.

Neither were Super Saiyans anymore and both were sore, Goku especially since he was now alive again.

Goku frowned at that but let it go; already knowing that he wasn't going to win that battle anytime soon. "We should probably get ready for Buu." He said instead as he sat up slowly, groaning as his muscles protested.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed as he walked over to his captains and the still sitting Elder Kai and Bardock, but he stopped for a moment. "But for the record, I won." Gohan said with a smirk thrown over his shoulder at a stunned Goku and then he walked away.

Goku watched his son for several seconds before shaking his head and smiling at his retreating son. "I have one hell of a son." Goku admitted to himself before standing up. They had to deal with a blob of gum after all and he couldn't just lie around all day.

34

A.N. That was kinda epic…damn I love Gohan. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review so I know what you're thinking! Thank you!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents while others have died from illness and either have left unfinished stories or have had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost recently. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site, but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events recently.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show you appreciation for whatever comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	11. Bubblegum of Hell!

Chapter Eleven

Bubblegum of Hell!

Vegeta continued to stare in horror as Buu continued to turn people into sweets and candy. He couldn't believe how much the gum could eat or how much power it continued to exert over the world.

He was still hoping to somehow find a way to defeat the damn thing when something strange happened. His body was tingling and he felt like something was out of place all of a sudden. He yelled out in fear as he suddenly lost sight of the pink monstrosity that had eaten his family and appeared on a planet that had a peaceful breeze and a quiet river babbling close by.

The most stunning part was the fact that he was staring at Freiza with his jaw wide open and stuttering out incomplete sentences.

"Ah, my favorite monkey has finally appeared." Freiza said as he laughed in the Saiyan Prince's face.

Vegeta suddenly turned a shade of red and powered up to Super Saiyan before lunging at the Cold Emperor.

"Knock it off Vegeta, Freiza; we don't have time to be playing around." The two stopped wrestling instantly as the young voice interrupted them. They both looked up at the young boy in the most peculiar position. Vegeta seemed to have one of his fingers up Freiza's nose while the rest of his hand was pushing up against the Cold's face; his other hand was balled up in the middle of Freiza's stomach. Freiza was sitting on top of Vegeta, one hand fisted in the Prince's hair pulling on it and the other was holding the fist that was still in his stomach. Gohan rolled his eyes at the pair before turning away from them. "I swear, I deal with children more than adults."

Vegeta's eyes were wide as he watched the brat of Kakarot's walk away while Freiza instantly got off of him and took off after the brat. That caused Vegeta's jaw to drop even farther since the idiot white piece of trash hated being ordered around by anyone who wasn't him. "What the hell is going on?!" He yelled as he stood up and quickly flew over the brat's head and landed in front of him.

Gohan stared at the prince with a raised eyebrow that stated that he was unimpressed with the other at the moment. "We're gearing up to face Majin Buu." He stated simply after a moment and walked around him while Vegeta stared dumbfounded at where the brat had stood.

Vegeta stared at him as if he was an idiot and Gohan just rolled his eyes and walked by, grabbing him by his wrist as he did, and dragged the prince over to where Goku and his father were now watching a ticked off Cell and Freiza argue with a chuckling Old Kai.

"Hey! I got that idiot!" Gohan yelled as he threw Vegeta at Goku, knocking over the two very surprised alive Saiyans to the ground. "Supreme Kai, when do you think we'll be able to summon Buu here?" Gohan asked as he turned to the sweating purple being.

The little man panted and gasped for breath as his assistant turned to Gohan with a scowl. "Supreme Kai is exceedingly tired from transporting the living Saiyan. It takes barely any energy to transport the dead since they are nothing more than a spirit without a real body. But a living person is much more complex due to their blood and working organs. We must make sure that they continue working or the transportation will destroy them otherwise." Kibito stated with that superior tone he always seemed to have.

Gohan just rolled his eyes again as he crossed his arms and stared at him. "I get it, but that's not what I asked. I asked 'when will we be able to summon Buu?' I didn't ask if it was harder to summon the dead or the living, just when he should be able to summon Buu." Gohan stated and ignored the growl the other sent him way and turned towards the Supreme Being. "So? When do you think you'll be able to do it?"

Shin quickly caught his breathe after this short interaction as he stood up and smiled at Gohan. "I should have enough energy to summon him here after a few hours, but until then just try and prepare. You are about to face a battle beyond any other you've faced before." He stated as he turned and walked away to recover his energy, Kibito quickly following after his master.

Gohan could only sigh as he turned back towards the two arguing Saiyans, Vegeta seeming to be yelling at Goku about something or another, but he could care less as he moved towards his three commanders and coming to a stop in front of them. "We have a few hours before Majin Buu's arrival; I want you all to rest up and gather as much strength as possible." Gohan stated with a serious gleam in his eye. "I don't want to have to return to hell by myself only cause you got yourself destroyed. So you better survive no matter what, I can't exactly replace any commanders with just a snap of a finger after all." With that he turned away and walked a little ways away so he could meditate.

The three nodded their heads and went off in their separate ways. Bardock moved towards Gohan and sat on the ground near the boy while the other two went off to god knows where to do god knows what. Bardock though stayed where he sat next to his grandson, his eyes roving over towards where his own son was talking with a carbon copy of his once King Vegeta. "So that's him is it?"

Gohan opened one eye to look at Bardock and then towards where Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. "That's right. That's Prince Vegeta, the royal pain in the ass." Gohan said with a scoff and closed his eye again; ignoring the chuckle he got from his grandfather.

"He any better than his father?" Bardock asked as his eyes twitched at the thought of Vegeta the First. He had hated the man with all of his heart, mostly because he couldn't get over the fact that a third rate class Saiyan, Half-Saiyan at that, had taken over hell while he himself was stuck as a lowly subordinate. The man hadn't stopped complaining once.

Gohan scoffed again as he shook his head gently at that. "He's not any better, but I will give him the fact that he does admit when he is weaker than another. He strives to best them and as long as he continues to be weaker than anyone then he will work to become stronger." He stated as he gave a small smile. "That is the only thing I find admirable in that man, his determination to continue on no matter how he gets knocked down."

Bardock nodded his head with his own smile and watched as the two continued to speak, Goku seemingly trying to get Vegeta to agree to something or another. "Do you have any idea what their talking about now?" He asked, his curiosity nudging him on.

Gohan sighed as his shoulders slumped and he turned fully to his grandfather with a frown and blank eyes. "I'm not going to get any meditating done with you sitting there, am I?" He said before rubbing at his face and turning back towards Goku and Vegeta, both of them now doing a sort of dance. Gohan snickered slightly as he shook his head in amusement. "From what I could tell Goku is teaching Vegeta the Fusion dance and the two are trying to get it down pat so they don't have to second guess it later."

Bardock blinked as he watched the strange dance with his own amusement. "Fusion? As in becoming one, forming a greater power out of two?" He asked just in time to watch Goku get thrown to the side by an irate Vegeta.

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "Apparently Goku taught Trunks and Goten, two seven year old boys who apparently can already go Super Saiyan and to Super Saiyan 3 when fused." He explained as he continued to watch Goku and Vegeta try and perfect the Fusion.

Bardock nodded his head before stopping and turning towards the boy. "Wait…how do you know this? I thought you said you were sent back to hell after you destroyed yourself." Bardock said as he looked up at Gohan in astonishment.

Gohan smirked at him as he waved his hand in the air. "I simply have connections that most villains don't. Thanks to that I was able to see what was going down on Earth while everyone else was busy training or gathering supplies." Gohan chuckled as he remembered Baba coming down at his request so he could see what was going on, especially since he had tossed Babidi and Bibidi down into a gorge in hell where they would be stuck the rest of eternity.

Bardock just nodded at his grandson and turned back towards the two younger Saiyans, wondering exactly who was the strongest of the two were but letting it go since they were apparently going to continue to practice again, Old Kai watching and telling them where any mistakes could possibly be or could happen. The silence reigned over the area and the two hellions continued to watch the two full Saiyans practice until they were absolutely sure that they could complete the Fusion without any incidents.

"Alright, I'm ready to summon Buu." Everyone blinked in surprise at Shin as he reappeared with Kibito, his hands already glowing with power as he reached out towards the pink blob. Gohan nodded his head and quickly flared his power twice, summoning his other two commanders to him. It was only moments later that they appeared with excitement and cockiness in their eyes. This told everyone in the area that they were ready for battle and Gohan could only smirk as he looked towards his commanders surrounding him, they were ready and so was he.

Goku and Vegeta leapt over towards the group and nodded their heads as well. They were ready to battle and were ready to destroy Buu once and for all. Old Kai nodded his head as well as he stood next to Kibito, knowing he'd have to get out of the way as soon as Buu appeared or risk being destroyed entirely.

"Summon the piece of chewed gum already, we don't have all year." Gohan said as he powered up instantly, shooting pass the first level and going into the second without batting an eye. Vegeta stared at him startled before shaking his head and turning to Goku. The other man nodded his head and they got into position.

Shin nodded his head as he closed his eyes and shot his hands into the air and his power shooting gout across the galaxy and towards a single being.

34

Buu blinked in surprise as he felt something wrap around his body, encasing him in a strange energy that he had no idea where it was coming from, even using Piccolo's intelligence he couldn't figure out what the energy was doing.

He yelled in surprise though as the energy suddenly forced his body into a small ball and then pull him through what seemed galaxies before coming to a stop. He blinked as he gulped and looked around his new environment. The sky was purple and the grass green, sparse vegetation in the area he was in but he could see several trees and bushes here and there, he could hear a babbling brook off somewhere and a gentle breeze washing over him as he stared in surprise at a group of people.

Two of them he knew very well since he had fought them head on before one disappeared and the other only kept watch on him from a distance. Goku and Vegeta both looked ready for a fight and Buu knew that he would have fun with those two soon enough.

It was the four other people that had him confused since he had only heard of them from Piccolo's memories while one looked like Goku. There was the white alien Freiza, smirking at him while his tail hit the ground and his hand glowed with purple energy.

The next one was Cell, who was staring at him with a glare and his own hands glowed with a blue energy that felt like a Kamehameha blast.

The one that looked like Goku had blue energy glowing in his and was sneering at him.

The last one was a little boy with glowing yellow hair that had both his hands held up to his head with yellow energy building there. His cape was just like the one Buu himself was wearing since he had absorbed Piccolo, not to mention that he knew that attack as well. Masanko was something that Piccolo had taught to the boy and Buu wondered if the child was as strong as the impressions implied.

The group made a terrifying encounter for a normal person but Buu wasn't a normal person, nor was he terrified. No, Buu was smiling maliciously as he dodged the four combined attacks, instead he dodged to the side and then shot forward, slamming into Freiza first.

The little white alien gasped out in pain as the fist impacted with his stomach and sent him flying backwards and over the horizon. Buu chuckled as Cell quickly countered and kicked the pink glob in the face, Cell's face showing his horror as his attack didn't even budge the other. Buu grabbed a hold of the insect's leg in the other's momentary pause and swung him around, slamming him into Gohan, who grunted as he slid across the ground with Cell against his stomach.

Bardock shouted as he shot another Big Bang Attack at the blob, only for Buu to knock the attack aside and slam into him with another fist to the face and then a knee to his stomach finishing with a roundhouse that sent him slamming into Gohan who had been flying towards the pair at a fast speed.

Freiza quickly appeared behind Buu and attacked the blob from behind, gasping in horror as he stopped to watch each of the small holes in the other's body fill back in and Buu to whip around with a terrifying grin. "Hello Freiza, so nice to finally meet you, I've heard such terrible things about you." Buu said as he quickly slammed a fist into the aliens chin, throwing him up into the air where Buu quickly appeared above him to slam clasped hands into his head and sending Freiza plummeting into the ground.

Goku and Vegeta were off to the side watching for several moments before both shook their heads at a shout. "The hell do you two think you're doing! If you're going to fuse then fuse already and stop wasting time!" Gohan yelled at the two as his power increased tenfold and he flew up at Buu again, meeting the other in a punch fest.

"He's right, let's do this." Goku said as he got into position again, Vegeta grunting but following his lead. The quickly did as the practiced and fused.

Buu stopped in his tracks to stare at the light with wide eyes and fear suddenly began to creep on to his face as the light began to fade. It was several moments after the light disappeared though that he was bent over in laughter.

Gohan, Cell, Freiza, and Bardock were all staring at him in horror or irritation wondering where the hell the two had gone wrong. "This can't be happening." Freiza muttered as he covered his eyes in humiliation and horror. "These two are supposed to be our saviors?"

"I know what you mean." Cell said as his tail swung behind him in irritation. "I thought you said they were practicing earlier, what the hell happened here if they were practicing?"

Bardock groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering if he really was related to the two. "I can't believe one of those fools is my son." He muttered as his tail twitched around his waist and his began to pound in pain at the idiocy of the two.

Gohan growled as he landed on the ground in front of the two and began to yell at the new being in front of him. "The hell happened!? You're supposed to know what the hell you're doing! I can't believe this!" Gohan yelled out in frustration as he stared at the little stick figure that was supposed to be the combination of two powerful beings.

The being cringed at Gohan's anger but otherwise shrugged. "I can't tell you what exactly went wrong but I know we can fix it after half an hour." He stated confidently as he stared at Gohan with a cocky smirk.

Gohan growled again as he lashed out at the supposed 'super being' with a fist, sending him flying backwards and out of the way. "Then go hide until then! We'll hold him off until you've redone the fusion! Until then get the hell out of here!" Gohan shouted as he turned and blasted off, heading straight for a still laughing Buu with his cape flying around him and his power pulsing with his anger.

The fusion of Vegeta and Goku gulped before he ran away to hide so he could wait his time out to refuse and retry the whole attack again.

Gohan meanwhile had slammed into Buu with a kick to the pink face, sending him flying a ways before he was able to stop himself. "Shut up! That wasn't funny!" Gohan growled in his anger, knowing that he was already losing control but didn't really care at this point.

"Bwahahahaha! That was hilarious! That was just great!" Buu shouted out as he clutched at his stomach, the cape he was wearing swirling around him as he continued to kick his feet and roll in the air in his laughing fit. It was at this time that Gohan noticed the cape and his brows furrowed.

"Are you trying to imitate people now?" Gohan asked as he straightened up and smirked at the other. "Realizing how incompetent you are in reality on your own?" Gohan asked calmly as he looked at the other with a smug look.

Buu blinked at him for several moments before his face morphed in anger, embarrassment, and finally to understanding and then to a smirk as he began to chuckle at the boy in front of him. "You don't know, do you?" Buu asked as he began to laugh harder and more manically at the other.

Gohan's smirk quickly changed to a frown as he looked at the pink blob. He didn't know what he was talking about but Gohan was convinced that the other was incredibly insane at this point. "What the hell are you talking about now?" Gohan asked as he glared at the other for an answer.

Buu continued to laugh for several more moments before he calmed down enough to flare the cape out behind him for dramatic effect. "I'm not imitating anyone you fool." He said as he smirked happily at the other's confused expression. "I simply absorbed your mentor."

Gohan's eyes widened within seconds of that statement being said and he felt his heart drop as he took in the implications of that statement. "What did you just say?" Gohan asked as he allowed his bangs to shadow his face.

Buu smiled again as he flipped in midair to make the cape swirl and twirl and just move with him. "I said I absorbed you mentor along with your Gotenks as well. Those two boys defused inside of me though so I don't have their combined powers at the moment, but as soon as I figure out how to get them to fuse inside of me I'll have unlimited power." He stated as he came to a stop and acted like he was sitting on a chair, arms crossed and his legs crossed as well.

He didn't realize what his talking of absorption was doing to Gohan though, he had no idea the ticking time bomb he had just created when he said that he had absorbed Piccolo. He had just said that he had taken his mentor, best friend, surrogate father and absorbed him into himself. Someone he had known since he was a small child and had practically raised him in the stead of his real father.

Not to mention that he had apparently taken his little brother and Trunks as well. Though he didn't really know either of the little boys personally, he had checked up on them through Baba when she had come to visit him in hell. He had seen the two grow up on her crystal ball and now to know this.

There was no way to explain how pissed off he truly was.

So even though Buu was still laughing and gloating about his absorptions Gohan was floating there, his mind cracking even wider and his emotions raging inside of him as he allowed his power level to steadily raise higher and higher. His cloak rippled around him wildly as his hair swayed back and forth, lightning shooting back and forth his body at such rapid speeds that one would have trouble spotting it with the human eye.

It was only when Buu realized that something wasn't right that Gohan moved, disappearing from sight. Buu gaped for a second before looking down at an enraged Gohan that had a hand planted in the bubblegum's stomach. Buu choked as purple blood slipped past his lips and down his chin. Gohan quickly roundhouse kicked him though and sent him flying off to the side where he continued to gape in shock. Gohan quickly disappeared again and stopped Buu in his tracks and sending him hurtling for the ground with clasped hands.

Buu groaned as he sat up in the rubble of the ground, looking upwards with a glare just in time to receive and Kamehameha in the face, pushing him further into the ground.

Bardock hid behind a rock as he watched Gohan attack viciously, shaking subtly at the rage on the young boy's face as he continued to throw Ki attack after Ki attack at the pink monster. "Do either of you think he'll stop anytime soon?" He asked as he glanced to the side at the other two commanders.

Cell shook his head as he watched the power that the boy radiated at the moment. "I doubt it. Majin Buu made a mistake targeting his friends and family, he'll be enraged for a while since he decided to tell the brat about his accomplishments. The boy is so incredibly protective of those he calls friends and family, I'm surprised he didn't start out with the Kamehameha wave." Cell replied.

Freiza nodded his head in agreement at this as he watched the fight continue on. "If he isn't careful though, he'll deplete his energy. He'll be left defenseless." He stated as he watched Gohan launch another Masanko at a running Buu.

Bardock could only nod his head in agreement but all three knew that there was nothing they could do while Gohan was in such a rage. All they could really do was stand by and watch and back the boy up when he finally did run out of power or if he was over taken.

34

"Damn it Kakarot! What the hell happened?" Vegeta asked as he glared at the other male, his temper already short due to the situation they were in at the moment.

Goku shrugged his shoulders as they prepared for another attempt at fusion. "I'm not sure, but we need to make sure we do it perfectly this time." Goku said as he looked over towards where he could feel Gohan shoveling more power out in an alarming rate. "We need to hurry back, I have a really bad feeling with the way that Gohan's attacking at the moment." He stated and glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of his eyes.

The prince nodded his head in agreement and prepared for another attempt at fusion. "Alright then, let's get this over with." He said as he got into the same starting position as Goku. Goku nodded his head and both of them began.

"FU-SION-HA!" They shouted out as they finished and the white light enveloped them again.

"Now this is what I'm talking about."

34

Gohan panted as sweat fell down his face and his eyes narrowed into a glare as Buu appeared in front of him with a smug smirk. "Didn't Piccolo teach you better, I mean he did tell you how to keep a tight hold on your emotions after all?" Buu taunted as he held his hands up in the air and shook his head in the all familiar 'What can you do about it?' pose. "I guess his teachings have just all failed on you now haven't they? After all you did almost destroy the Earth before." Buu stated with a vicious grin.

Gohan's eyes widened in anger as he shot forward attempting to destroy the other, only to have his punch caught in a fist and then slowly being crushed. "Don't think you know anything just because you've taken my Mentor." Gohan muttered angrily, knowing that he was running out of energy and that his three commanders could only watch at this time.

Buu smirked at him before he pulled on the fist, bringing a shocked Gohan against his chest and wrapping his arms around the boy, tearing the ragged cloak off of the boy's shoulders and throwing it aside before Gohan could react. Once that was accomplished he tightened his arms around the boy and began to squeeze him against his chest.

Gohan choked on his spit for a moment before another squeeze caused him to throw his head back and scream in pain. He thrashed wildly for a second before he was stopped by Buu squeezing even tighter. "Now I know I know more than that. After all I have Piccolo's intelligence and his memories." Buu stated as he leaned his head down to whisper in Gohan's ear. "That means I know what a failure you were at the Cell games and when Bojack attacked."

Gohan tried to ignore the whisperings in his ear, knowing that the other was just trying to knock him down enough to destroy him. Gohan couldn't let him do that but he was defenseless at the moment, unable to do anything to help himself as Buu continued to squeeze him. He screamed again as the pink monstrosity squeezed him even tighter, his spine and ribs and sternum all cracking, splintering, breaking underneath the pressure that they were being put under.

"Piccolo was so disappointed in you during the Cell Games. He never thought you'd lose control like you did after all the training he had done with you." Buu continued to whisper in his ear deviously, causing Gohan's mind and control to break down even further. "He thought you were stronger than that, not to break like you did, but he was wrong wasn't he. He never knew you were so weak and you made him look like a fool as you lost everything." Gohan cried out but this time it wasn't from the physical pain.

Gohan wished dearly at this point that Buu would just destroy him so he wouldn't feel his mind shatter anymore. He could handle the physical pain; it was nothing since he had felt it for almost his entire life. What were truly killing him further though were the words that the other spoke. The words of disappointment, hurt, sorrow, anxiousness, and anger were all digging at him as he tried to struggle away from the poison leaking from the other. He cried out as he finally felt tears fall down his face and blood down his chin as he coughed up some from his ribs finally breaking.

He could remember faintly back in time when he had fled from his mother and the air ship that she had been in to be able to talk to him while he was in the sky. He could remember feeling that Piccolo had followed behind and how the other had stayed the entire time that he had self-destructed. His eyes misted over as that particular memory clouded his mind, numbing him to the pain he was feeling at the time.

_He flew away as fast as he possibly could; heading towards the iciness of the Artic, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone there when he put his plan into action. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else not while he was still in control at the moment._

_ That was why he had decided to do this, why he decided it wasn't worth the pain of trying to regain his sanity at the moment. He wouldn't be able to in the first place, his grip on it at the moment was fragile that he knew that if he was angered even a little that he would go out and finish what he had started in the first place. So what was the point of continuing when his mind was so broken and shattered at the moment or how he was unable to control the boiling and rolling emotions inside of him?_

_ His mind screamed at him as he flew passed snowy mountains and over glossy blue waters, ignoring how his body was aching and screeching with its own pain at the moment. He could only close his eyes and push his body as his mind continued to crack and break all over again within the moments he had of arriving at his destination._

_ Once he had come to the middle of the Arctic though he paused. It was a familiar energy that was heading towards him and he smiled as he realized who it was that would even bother to follow him anymore. _

_ He knew it wasn't his mother or Bulma; neither would be able to follow at the speed he'd been going in the first place._

_ Vegeta didn't care about him so he wouldn't even bother putting in the effort to follow him._

_ None of the other Z-fighters would even have the energy at this point to follow him or even the ability to anyways._

_ That left one option and Gohan was so happy it was him and he smiled even as he gathered power into the middle of his chest and stomach, piling it higher and higher._

_ "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he came to a stop several yards away from Gohan, feeling the power he building up and not wanting to come closer just in case the boy would attack him. "Gohan! Let me help you! You know I can kid, just let me in!" Piccolo yelled out in anger and frustration, but Gohan knew better. His mentor was truly worried about him and truly wished to help him._

_ Gohan just shook his head sadly as tears fell down his face from the pain his was feeling in his mind, but he had enough clarity for Piccolo, always Piccolo. "I can't Piccolo." He said and his voice came out hoarsely but he knew his mentor heard him. "It hurts too much, I can't stand it." He stated as he lowered his head and pushed even more energy into his center and prepared for what he was about to do. "I just can't take it anymore!" He cried out in pain as he curled into himself, hugging to give himself some kind of warmth._

_ Piccolo's face softened at this and he risked it and swept the boy into his arms, startling Gohan into releasing a small bit of energy that burnt the Nemekian, but Piccolo didn't care and just held him tighter. "I know kid, I know. You were too young and you've faced too much. I know, but you can't let it control you like this. So let me help you kid." Piccolo said as he held Gohan tighter to his chest. "Just let me help you." _

_ Gohan cried harder into his mentor's chest but he continued to build his energy as he began to lose control over his mind once again, a blind rage beginning to turn his mind red. "I'm sorry Piccolo, I can't." He said as he released another small bit of power, but enough to actually push Piccolo away from him this time, far enough away that Gohan was able to fly further away as his energy finally came to a peak. _

_ "Gohan!" Piccolo cried as he stared at the boy in horror as he finally realized what Gohan intended to do from their mental link as Teacher and student. "Don't do this!" He yelled in horror as he moved to race over to Gohan again._

_ Gohan just smiled at him as he sent one last message to Piccolo through their link. 'I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo but thank you for everything. I couldn't ask for a better Mentor, friend, or father than you.' That froze Piccolo in his place long enough for Gohan to release his energy and it began to destroy him._

_ He smiled as he felt his body rip apart and he ignored the tears that were falling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and fell backwards allowing the power he had to fully destroy him and toss him into blissful darkness even as he heard the sorrowful cry in his mind from his mentor._

Gohan felt his eyes open a little bit as he looked at Buu on last time, his eyes closing again as he began to fall limp in the hold of the monster that had taken his mentor and his consciousness fading away.

Suddenly he felt Buu tense and cry in pain and Gohan felt himself be released from the monster and his body begin to fall to the ground. He was unable to pull up enough energy to even try and stop his fall but he didn't have to worry as strong warm arms wrapped around him and held him to a bare and muscled chest. "You'll pay for this Buu." Gohan heard what sounded like two people talk at once but that wasn't possible, was it?

"I'll make you pay." Was the last thing he heard before Gohan finally dropped off into blissful darkness that held memories of happier times of him and his family.

34

A.N. Okay well that was a bit sad at the end, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be prepared because even more epicness of Gohan is going to come soon, along with his three commanders and the fusion of Goku and Vegeta as well. This isn't over just yet! So please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you to the ones who read and review my story, I need all the support I need so thank you again!


	12. Hell of a Kid

Chapter Twelve

Hell of a Kid

"I'll make you pay for that." Buu stared at the male in front of him, unsure of what to think as he looked the other over with astonishment. The male was about in his thirties, about 5'10, and he wore an outfit similar to that of Gotenks the exception being that the vest was black with orange outlining and the belt and cuffs he wore were black, his eyes were a deep dark onyx and his hair was as dark as the night itself.

"Who are you?" Buu asked as his stared the other over, sensing him out with his own power to estimate the danger that he was in. "You look like Vegeta or Goku." He muttered aloud as he watched warily as the other landed on the ground and settled the unconscious boy in front of his commanders.

The figure stood up and glared at Buu, eyes narrowing as power began to surround him, his black hair changing into that of gold and his eyes changing to teal. "I'm not Goku or Vegeta." He stated as he began to rise into the air so he was straight across from him. "I'm the instrument to your defeat!" He announced with a yell and disappeared in a flash.

Buu blinked in surprise as the other disappeared and he began to look around frantically, trying to find the other before he could be…sent flying as he was right at that moment. "Gah!" Buu yelled out in pain and surprise from the fist that had contacted with his face. He stopped in midair and stared at the golden warrior with worried eyes. "Who the hell are you then?"

The figure smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Buu with all the cockiness that he could muster. "My name is Gogeta." He said as his smirk faded into a frown. "I'll be the one to destroy you once and for all for all of your crimes against humanity." Gogeta stated as he got into a fighting position again and this time disappeared only to reappear right in front of Buu with a kick to the stomach.

Buu could only cry out in pain as punches and kicks began to pummel him all over. He couldn't dodge or block any of the attacks that were coming at him and all he could do was cry out as he was sent flying into the ground.

He stared up at the being above him, unsure of what to make of the fused being but then he smirked and lifted up into the air, ignoring how his head felt a tiny bit lighter than before. "I don't think I'll go down that easily." Buu said as he disappeared only to appear in front of Gogeta and land several hits on him. Gogeta stayed where he was, not even flinching at the attacks against him. Buu frowned before he backed away and instead closed his eyes. It was several seconds later that a vest a replaced the cape he had been wearing earlier and his power increased drastically. "Like I said, I'm not going down so easily!" Buu shouted and disappeared, this time slamming a fist straight into Gogeta's unprotected back and sending the other hurtling to the ground.

Gogeta stood back up, brushing dust off of his shoulders as he looked back up at Buu with a small smirk. "Now things are heating up." He said as he disappeared again, only this time to come to a punch out with Buu. Each one was handing out punches as fast as possible, trying to hit the other. Buu was quickly loosing since his speed was obviously inferior to Gogeta. "Give up Buu, you won't win." The fused Saiyan said as he smirked at Buu once more before landing a hit onto the other.

Buu frowned as he floated backwards away from Gogeta, wiping blood from his chin as he did so. "Don't think I'll give up just because you two fused. I took out Gotenks after all, what'll stop me from taking you out too?" He asked as he took a deep breath and piled energy into his stomach to condense. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Buu exclaimed as he spat out seven little white ghosts that all began to laugh manically. "Take him out boys." Buu said with a smirk as he stood back to watch the show.

With that the ghost Buu's quickly flew straight at Gogeta with sinister laughs. Gogeta watched them with small smirks as they came flying right at him and he waited till the last minute to dodge them. The ghosts quickly changed directions though and flew up after him, blue energy powering in their white hands.

Small Kamehameha waves flew at him and he frowned at the before he dodged the attack and slipped off to the side. "Now this just got interesting." He muttered as he disappeared and reappeared behind on and shot a beam at it from a distance. The little ghost exploded while the others quickly turned towards him with sneers before trying to land a hit on the fused being. Gogeta just repeated this process until a single was left behind, flailing in panic as it dodged a beam at it.

Gogeta frowned when he watched the ghost dodge his attack before he fired another one, only for it to be dodged quickly and then for the ghost to follow the attack back to him. Gogeta just allowed it to hit him instead of wasting energy trying to hit it with another ki attack, but when it finally did hit him he didn't expect the power behind it to send him flying to the ground.

Buu smiled viciously as he watched the fused being slam into the adjourning cliff and his smirk only widened as he watched a pink blob appear behind Gogeta and widened around him. It was only a second later that he burst out in laughter as Gogeta's eyes widened in horror when the glob firmly wrapped around him and squished him down into a small pink ball that flew straight back to its master. "I now have the strongest being on Earth!" Buu burst out with malicious glee. "No one will be able to defeat me now!"

The pink ball merged back into Buu and he waited for the affects to appear but frowned as he realized that something was wrong as the fusion of Gotenks wore off again and his vest disappeared and was replaced once more with Piccolo's cape. "What is going on? Why haven't they been absorbed fully?" He wondered out loud as he landed on the ground to sit on the ground with his legs crossed and his head on resting on his hand softly. "Guess I'll take a nap."

34

_"Daddy!" He yelled as he reached a hand out towards the figure in front of him, the male's hand on the demon that had threatened the Earth once again. "Don't do this please!" He yelled for his father, trying to deter him from going along with the plan he had._

_ "I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and smiled at his son, Goku not realizing the chaos he was creating within his little boy as Gohan watched him. "But know this Gohan; I'm proud to call you my son." With that Goku disappeared with bloated Cell to wherever he went._

_The crack lengthened within Gohan's mind and he could practically hear it too it was so loud. No one seemed to notice how the boy had become mentally unstable though as Cell appeared in front of them again and threatened the Earth that Goku had just died in vain to save. _

_The scene quickly changed to that of a different battle field but one that still held so many terrible emotions and thoughts for Gohan. It was the field where he had fought Bojack at, with all of the buildings for the arena that had been a competition once. He was standing to the side just as Piccolo had been taken down once again with a brutal hit. _

_That crack widened but it didn't break just yet. Gohan continued to fight Bojack with everything he had, standing his ground, only to have a repeat of the giant bear hug that had almost killed him in the Cell Games only a few months earlier. He remembered screaming out his pain as he struggled to get out, hearing his back crack sickeningly and disturbingly. He stopped moving as all feeling faded from him and his mind went terrifyingly blank. _

_He knew that he had been thrown away but he hadn't at the time known that Piccolo had jumped in front of him to take a blast to the chest, just like he had during the time with Nappa. When Gohan had come back to consciousness it was just in time to see Bojack go to crush his mentor's head to finish him off._

_The wall couldn't hold anymore and it fell apart, blinding Gohan with a horrible rage that had eaten at him and eaten at him. He screamed out as he forced his broken body to move forward and slam into Bojack, stopping him from laying another finger on his mentor._

_No one had known that during that entire fight that Gohan was in intense pain that ripped at him and tore at him, not even Gohan had realized it until he had come back long enough to talk with his mother. He had almost fallen but he had held on long enough to fly away and finish his life. _

_By the time he had come to the Check in Station he had remembered just about everything during his fight with Bojack, including the pain of both his emotions and injuries. He hadn't known that one could be in that much of intense pain and he hadn't realized that he was still so incredibly unstable until he had set eyes on Bojack. The male had showed up behind him somehow and the green being only laughed at him when he saw Gohan._

_Yemma had tried to keep Gohan from attacking Bojack, but had failed as Gohan screamed in rage and flew at the red head, instantly coming to blows to finish the other off. Gohan didn't remember anything until after he had been thrown into HFIL and what he did remember left him extremely pleased for a reason he didn't understand. He had almost destroyed Bojack again, almost erased him from existence, but he didn't care anymore. _

_All he could think as he allowed his body to continue to descend into hell was that he had become something much worse than Cell or Bojack and it tore at him even more and left his mind in tatters as he came to terms with it._

_He had become a failure to his father's legacy. _

_Strangely though, he didn't care, he actually felt relieved._

_That only tore at him further._

_34_

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?" Bardock asked as he looked at his fully healed grandson with worry. The boy hadn't woken up after Kibito had healed him and neither the Supreme Kai nor Elder Kai could explain why.

"Quit asking already!" Freiza yelled as he glanced off in the distance where he could see the pink blob settle down on a cliff. "They've already told us that they don't know! Asking over again isn't going to help anything! We have bigger problems as it is!"

Cell nodded his agreement as he glanced at the little group behind him. "That monster has just absorbed Goku and Vegeta. I'm pretty sure that spells our death certificates again." He stated as he looked at the pink blob himself. "We have two choices here. One we can stand our ground and fight or two we slip back to hell and sped the rest of eternity safely there."

"You imbecile!" Shin yelled as he stood up quickly and glared at the Villains in front of him. "There's no safety even in the afterlife! That monster can go wherever he wants whenever he wants! There's no stopping him!" He stated and watched in vicious satisfaction as the information finally sunk into the three villains.

"Alright then." Bardock said as he rubbed his head in irritation. "Guess we'll just have to fight until we either disappear or defeat him." Bardock decided as he looked at Gohan before looking back towards Buu and powering up. "We don't have time to waste anymore, every second counts." His hair turned gold and his eyes teal as he said this.

Freiza and Cell nodded as they too powered up and turned towards Buu. "Guess we have no other choice." Freiza stated as he lifted off the ground.

"We'll have to destroy this piece of chewed gum if we want to continue ruling in hell." Cell commented lazily as he too lifted off into the air.

"We'll have to beat him if we want to continue living." Bardock commented back and lifted off the ground. "So we better get to it then." He went to take off but stopped as someone stepped in front of them, hair glowing gold and lightning flashing around them.

"You're not going without me."

The three commanders instantly turned around to look at where their leader had been laying not too long ago only to see he no longer was there. They whipped around just in time to see the boy begin to rise. "Good to see you're awake." Bardock muttered as he raised in the air as well.

Gohan didn't bother to comment as he stared towards Buu, wondering if his mind was going to hold up against another battle with the piece of gum. His body was in mint condition again thanks to Kibito but his mind was still a wreck, even with all of the help he had gotten from Baba and Bardock through the last few years.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bardock asked his grandson with worry in his eyes but otherwise kept his distance. He knew that the boy didn't like being touched too much especially when he was unhinged like he obviously was at the moment.

"I don't know." Gohan admitted as he watched Buu again with his own type of worry. "If I do lose control again all I can say is to run. I won't care whether you are there or not, I will attack anyone who is near me or in my way." He stated, startling all of his commanders. "That's why Bojack is currently resting in the lowest pits of hell. If I was to run into him at any time in hell then there would be nothing but ruins."

"I knew you were cracked, but I didn't think it was that bad." Cell said as he looked over the young boy again, this time taking in the slight tremble in the others body. "Our fight really did destroy you didn't it?" He asked as he looked back towards Buu with lavender eyes.

Gohan grunted an affirmative. "That helped the insanity, but it truly started with Raditz appearing in front of father and I when I was four." He stated before taking off again, leaving behind stunned astonishment behind him as he did.

"I knew he was young when he started to fight but I hadn't realized he was that young." Bardock said as he watched the boy. "Us Saiyans don't normally start training our young until ten years since their birth."

"Well we never said Goku was the smartest one out of the bunch." Freiza stated.

"Nor did we say he was particularly father material either." Cell included before he took off with Freiza right behind him.

Bardock stayed behind for several moments as he watched Gohan come into contact with Buu before shaking his head. "I guess I understand why Gohan gave that condition then." Bardock muttered before he too took off flying behind the commanders and his grandson. He wasn't about to allow them to fight without him, especially since they all could work together to fight the evil that threatened their hold on HFIL. No one could threaten their afterlife and get away with it after all.

34

_Pain upon pain ripped through his body as he faced his opponent. His teal eyes glowing with madness as he quickly slammed his fists into his opponent, quickly pulverizing the tender flesh into meat before sending him into the ground._

_ Gohan didn't care that he was pushing himself too much, that he was causing his body to rip at itself from the stress and pain it was currently in. He'd fight it tooth and nail until he had killed the bastard that had touched his mentor. No one did that and got away with that before and he wasn't about to let that happen now. _

_ He yelled out in rage and slammed his knee into the other viciously, no longer caring that the other was already dead from the vicious beating he had already taken beforehand. he wouldn't be happy until nothing was left of the other and even then he was unsure of whether he would stop fighting at all in the end._

_ In the end he found that he hadn't been able to stop as he woke from his haze by the sound of his mother yelling at him._

_ He hadn't cared for her fears for his life for he could careless as he disposed of the danger to his loved ones._

_ He was a failure in the end and he knew that he had let his father's legacy die with the man._

_34_

Gohan blinked as he came to a stop in front of Buu, staring at how the other was sleeping peacefully on the cliff and he wondered If the other really indeed had his mentor's brain or if he was just cocky. "So, are we just going to blast him then?" Freiza asked as he looked at the other, poking the gum gently with his tail.

"Will you knock that off!" Bardock snapped as he glared at the Cold Heir angrily. "We don't want to wake him up until we have a plan of action!"

"Oh go dye your hair already." Cell said as he leaned back in the air with his hands behind his head. "He's not going to wake up anytime soon if he hadn't from the first poke." He informed.

"He just doesn't see you as a threat is all." Gohan stated as he stared at Buu in a rage that he was unsure of where it came from. "He thinks he's all that, a big shot that can do anything he wants whenever he wants." Gohan snarled as his power suddenly sky rocketed and he began to push energy into his hands at large increments. "The son of a bitch!"

With that Gohan launched a large volley of Ki attacks that slammed into the surprised Buu and sent him flying backwards. "Whoa, I had no idea he could get that mad." Freiza said as he looked at the boy. "I remember when he was a frightened little kid."

"He's still a kid." Bardock said sadly as he looked Gohan over in his enraged state. "He never got to grow up, he's forever stuck at seven until he's either wished back to life or taken for a second chance." Bardock remembered when his mate had been taken for a second chance, deemed worthy of that lucky slot due to her mostly good behavior when she had been alive.

Cell nodded his agreement but didn't say anything as he joined his leader to attack the chewed gum. HE didn't particularly want to even think about being reborn into a weakling; he enjoyed his current form even if he was dead at the moment. He was intent on continuing as he was and if that meant being under the control of a brat than fine, he would. With that he slammed into a surprised Buu as Gohan attacked from the front.

"Guh!" Buu coughed roughly as Gohan and Cell pulled back only to go back in with a vicious double punch to the head. "Enough!" Buu yelled as he emitted a great deal of energy to push the two back. "I will not be pushed around!" He declared.

"Too bad!" Bardock yelled as he released his energy attack.

"For once I agree with the monkey!" Freiza too released his death beam attack.

Both the attacks slammed into the stunned figure as Gohan and Cell geared up to attack close up again, only to stop and stare as little dots seemed to come out of one of the many holes in the pink body and then steam began to emit from those holes in loud whistles.

"Woohoo! We are out!" Gohan blinked as he looked at a familiar head of hair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I didn't think we'd make it out alive." Goku admitted as he turned to his companion as he set two large pink round balls on the ground.

Vegeta huffed as he set down two of his own burdens before crossing his arms. "There was no doubt that I would make it out." Vegeta stated but stopped when he noticed the four powered up beings all staring at them in surprise. "What?"

"The hell is going on with you two!?" Gohan yelled as he came to stand in front of them. "The hell could you allow yourselves to be absorbed like that! Are you trying to screw us over here?!" He yelled at the two as his power rose incredibly before either could reply.

Finally Goku was able to speak as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's not like we wanted him too! We just weren't expecting it so he caught us off guard, but look!" Goku quickly grabbed one of the pink orbs that he had been carrying and turned it around to show a green shape. "We were able to save those that were absorbed by Buu earlier!"

Gohan blinked at the green face of his mentor and several seconds later a pink smoke surrounded each of the pink balls and then thuds resounded from the smoke. Soon four bodies could be seen lying on the ground and each were different in shape, size, and coloration. One in particular caught Gohan's attention. "Isn't that Buu?"

Goku nodded his head in agreement but stopped short before speaking as he whipped around to look at a screaming Majin Super Buu. "What is going on?" Goku asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, feeling the power that was appearing from the other.

"Isn't he supposed to be losing power?" Vegeta asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

Gohan stared with a hard calculating face as he watched the other's body expand and grow and before long he knew that this wasn't something most would be able to survive. "Supreme Kai." Gohan turned to Shin who stared at him in surprise. "I have a request of you." He said.

Shin nodded his head as he listened to what Gohan had to say before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it; don't you want the back up?" He asked as he looked at the three commanders and the four knocked out figures. "Wouldn't that give you an edge against Buu?"

Gohan shook his head in disagreement. "No it won't, they'll only get in the way. So take them to back to hell and the rest to Earth. I'm sure they'll be fine there." He stated as he turned back towards Buu who was now shrinking in form slowly. "Hurry and do it as I knock them out." Gohan said as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind each of his commander and knocked them out one by one. Once that was done he piled them up and Shin quickly grabbed a hold of them first and transported them back to hell. Once that was done he turned towards Elder Kai and sent him off as well before grabbing hold of Kibito and the four living beings and disappeared off to Earth.

Once that was accomplished and no one was left on the Kai Planet Gohan turned towards the now kid like Buu with his father and Vegeta. "Looks like we have a hell of a fight ahead of us." Gohan stated as he powered up as much as he could.

"I can agree with you there." Goku said as he powered up as well, this time going all the way to Super Saiyan Three.

"We should be able to handle him now, he's puny." Vegeta chuckled as he pulled at his gloves and powered up to SS2 as well. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Don't underestimate him." Gohan stated quickly, knocking Vegeta off of his high horse real fast. "Sense him out Vegeta; he's holding back a lot of his energy. I think the only way we can defeat him is by using that attack." Gohan admitted as he glanced at his father.

Goku blinked in surprise at the look before tilting his head to the side. "What attack would that be?" He asked as he waited for an answer.

Gohan rolled his head as he looked back at Buu. "Simple, the Spirit Bomb." He stated causing for both Vegeta and Goku's eyes to widen in surprise. "Seriously, that's your strongest attack, it would be able to take him out without a problem!" Gohan exclaimed as his face reddened in his anger. "So get your head out of your ass and start thinking of a way to gather the damned energy faster than what you normally would you utter and useless fool!" Gohan yelled out.

This unfortunately had the effect of catching the attention of Kid Buu and he was soon grinning maliciously as he flew straight at them, power radiating from his entire being. "Here he comes!" Goku pointed out the obvious and soon they were in a battle for their lives.

Gohan was throwing punches where he could while dodging them at the same time, he had obviously caught Buu's attention and now he was the center of the attack. 'Damn he's faster than the last one.' Gohan thought as he threw a punch only to have Buu to dodge off to the side and suddenly Gohan was staring at a Galic Gun. He was quickly blasted backwards and into a face cliff where he fell from there.

Vegeta stared in horror at that but was soon over taken as Buu leapt at him with a brutal assault, slamming a fist into his stomach before chasing after him in the air. Buu quickly flipped in the air and slammed a foot in to the Prince's back, slamming him back down towards the earth. Buu though wasn't interested in leaving his playmates down for long as he leapt back over towards a soaring Gohan, the boy heading to fight Buu stopped in his place instantly as Buu appeared in front of him.

"Wha?" Gohan questioned as he looked at Buu, who had stopped in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't sure what the other was planning but he felt it wasn't going to be fun for him at all.

Buu suddenly stuck his tongue out and put his hand up towards his head, making a face at Gohan. The seven year old being felt a tick mark on his forehead and quickly summoned up the energy to blast at the other, not realizing that was what Buu wanted. "Take this you stupid piece of chewed gum!" Gohan shouted and fired a small Kamehameha attack.

Buu quickly stuck his hands out and grabbed hold of the energy; quickly forming it into what he wanted as he twisted it around tied it together. Gohan watched in horror as his energy was manipulated easily and watched as it was turned into a ball of glowing light and then sent back at him. It slammed into his stomach and sent him flying for several seconds before he was able to move off of it and fall to the ground instead.

Vegeta was standing up from the ground when he noticed that Gohan was falling from the air again, leaving him to buy more time for his rival. 'Hurry up Kakarot; we can't keep this up much longer.' He thought as he shot into the air just as Gohan shot into the air as well.

It was almost coordinated as the two Saiyans launched a volley of ki attacks at Buu, hoping to at least damage him a little bit. "Did we get him?" Vegeta asked as he looked into the dust that was where they had last seen Buu.

Gohan growled as he looked up into the air above them, his eyes narrowing at the stance that the pink little monster was holding. "Vegeta! Look up!" Gohan called as he watched Buu begin to gather energy into his hands. "Oh no, that's too much energy!" Gohan yelled out in frustration and he quickly turned back towards Vegeta with his eyes glowing with anger. "You need to get to Goku and tell him to hurry up! He needs to get that damned Spirit Bomb done now!" Gohan yelled out.

Vegeta was looking up at Buu as well and realized the danger that they were in as well, not comprehending the power behind it. "We need to get out of here." Vegeta said instead as he looked back at Gohan. "We need to get Kakarot and get out of here and regroup!"

Gohan shook his head as he landed on to the ground and took a firm stance, gathering energy into his hands. "No time to do that now! Goku has to be almost ready with that damn attack already. Just lead Buu to him as best as possible while I delay for you guys! Now hurry and go!" Gohan shouted as he poured all of his power into the single attack, just like he had with Cell so long ago.

Vegeta stared in bewilderment before he nodded his head and took off. "I never realized what hell of a kid you were boy." Vegeta muttered as he left the glowing pink blob to face Gohan alone.

Gohan didn't really care at this point in time though; he was just focused on saving his family that was still alive on earth, to save his little brother and Trunks, and to save Piccolo his mentor. He wasn't about to lose right there even if it meant his death.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Gohan chanted as he glared at Buu who was smiling wickedly at him. "HA!" With that Gohan released the blast at the blob just as Buu threw his attack at Gohan.

The attacks met and Gohan just about buckled right away, the energy too much for him already. Gohan struggled against the attack, pouring more and more energy that he didn't have into the attack. 'Gotta hold it off.' Gohan thought as he began to sweat under the pressure. He could hear Buu laughing his butt off somewhere in the background, but he didn't care. He just had to hold on!

"Gohan!" The boy didn't bother to look at the person who had called his name, too busy pushing everything he was into holding that damned attack off. "That's it Buu, this ends here! Take this! SPIRIT BOMB!"

Gohan almost fainted in relief at that but held on until he could feel not only his attack get pushed aside but also Buu's. 'Must've been with the Spirit Bomb.' Gohan thought faintly at that before his body fell to the ground.

Gohan looked up just in time to see his father appear in front of him with Vegeta, both holding their ground as the blue light from Spirit Bomb engulf Buu entirely. "We gotta get out of here! Grab hold." Goku said as he reached over and took hold of Gohan while Vegeta grabbed the other's shoulder.

Gohan didn't remember much after they appeared back on Earth.

34

A.N. Alright! This I couldn't really figure out what to write for it but I hope you all still somewhat liked it. Though I can understand if you don't. But still please review and tell me what you thought. After this though there's only one more chapter than its done.


	13. Hell of a Condition

Chapter Thirteen

Hell of a Condition

Talking…that was all he could hear at the moment. He groaned in annoyance as his head pounded in pain. He clenched his eyes tightly as he tried to drift to that darkness he had been in only moments ago.

It wasn't going to happen especially since he now had two weights bouncing on top of him. "Get the hell off of me!" Gohan roared as he sat up and glared at the two boys who were now giggling on the floor.

Gohan blinked in surprise as he stared at the two boys, his mind wondering why he was staring at Goten and Trunks at the moment. "I there!" Goten said as he smiled at the older boy, showing all teeth in a wide smile. "My name is Goten!" He announced.

Trunks smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "My names Trunks and my dad is Vegeta!" He announced as if that was a very important thing to know.

Goten frowned for a second before smiling again. "My dad is Goku! The strongest man in the world!" His little arms were spread out as if to show just how big the world was.

Trunks scowled as he looked at his friend. "Nah-uh, my dad is stronger than yours!"

"No he isn't, my dad is the strongest!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"  
Gohan stared at the two boys in amusement for the first few seconds but he soon became quickly annoyed and his anger began to boil as the boys continued their little squabble. "Enough!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed each boy and stepped out of the room that he realized had once belonged to him. "I'm tired of hearing you two yell at each other!" Gohan stated as he tossed the boys down the stairs where they landed in a pile. "Grow up already."

"Gohan!" said boy looked at the door that was the kitchen and stared at the woman that had once been his mother. "Be nice to your brother and Trunks." She said sternly as she pointed a spatula at him.

Gohan felt his eyebrow twitch but before he could yell back at her someone had enough sense to intervene. "Chichi, leave Gohan alone. I'm guessing the boys were jumping on him." Goku said as he appeared next to his wife, hair dripping wet from a swim in the river.

Gohan stared at the scene in confusion, his mind trying to figure out why he was there at the moment and then he realized something important. Chichi was alive. He quickly looked above him and sighed when he saw the halo sat above him. He turned back to the two adults as he remembered watching Buu eat his mother on the lookout tower before Gohan had been recruited by the Supreme Kai.

"Why am I here? I thought I'd be back in HFIL by now." Gohan said as he walked down the stairs, his hand trailing over the railing as memories of his childhood clouded his mind.

Goku looked up at his son with a small smile as he stepped around his wife to face his eldest son. "Supreme Kai said you could stay here since he had something's to handle. He said it would just be easier to let you stay here until he had everything ready and then he'd take you back." Goku said before a frown appeared on his face. "I still don't think you belong down there."

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders as he came to the final step and stared down at the still piled up boys. "You two should get up before I just step on you." Gohan said with a vicious smile at the two.

The two boys shivered as the scrambled out of the way and outside where noises could be heard. "You should be nicer Gohan." Goku said as he stared at his son disapprovingly.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders again as he looked towards the door outside and then to the empty kitchen doorway. "I don't really care anymore; my time in HFIL has changed me after all." Gohan stated as he walked over to the doorway and came to a stop in the middle of it.

Outside he could see every one of the old group that he had known as a very young child. There was Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Puar, Eighteen and Krillin with Maron, Roshi with Turtle and Oolong, Vegeta with Bulma and her parents, and then there was Goten and Trunks running around with Maron. The one that stood out from the old crowd though was Piccolo who was standing underneath a tree at the forest's edge.

What surprised Gohan the most though was a few new faces that he hadn't expected to be there with the Z Fighters after everything that had happened. Hercule Satan and his Daughter Videl were there along with the big chewed up bubblegum called Majin Buu was there as well. He blinked at the three unsure of what to think especially after the way he had treated the elder man before.

Goku appeared behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder as he gently pushed the boy forward. "Go on out Gohan! Everyone would love to see you again!" Goku said and that brought the attention of the entire group on the stumbling boy for several quiet moments.

Seconds later there was a stamped and Gohan was surrounded by almost everyone. Vegeta and Piccolo standing off to the side while Hercule and Videl were off on the opposite side watching with curious eyes.

Goten and Trunks were at the front of the crowd asking question after question and giving Gohan no chance to answer even one of them. Everyone else were asking how he was doing, hugging him tightly, patting him on the shoulder, ruffling his hair, and kissing his cheek from many of the women.

Gohan felt extremely overwhelmed especially after seven years of being in HFIL with little if any human contact. Hellions were normally not very touchy feely so Gohan hadn't had a hug in quite some time unless one counted the one he got from Bardock.

Luckily he was saved by the crowd parting, leaving Gohan in the middle to stare up at a tall green figure that was looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Gohan smiled up at the Namek even as the other practically glared at him. "Come, we have much to talk about." Piccolo said as he swept around, his cloak swirling around him as he did.

Gohan pouted slightly as he realized that his own cloak was missing and so he was unable to do the same but still followed behind his mentor. They walked into the forest out of sight, but Piccolo didn't stop until they were a good mile from the Son house. "What are you planning?" Piccolo asked as he turned and faced his student.

Gohan blinked at the sudden question, genuinely confused by his teacher's question. "What do you mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked with his brows furrowed.

Piccolo growled slightly as he glared at Gohan. "Why did the Supreme Kai leave you here on earth when you are still dead? Why did he stop us from wishing you back to life? What are you planning?" He elaborated slightly.

Gohan's eyes lit up with understanding and his smirked at his mentor. "But Piccolo, that's a surprise that I can't reveal. I can tell you this though, everything will be revealed with time and I can't wait to start learning from you again." With that Gohan left a stunned Nemekian behind him and returned to the house, only to glare as he had to jump in the air to keep from behind crowded again.

"Okay this is starting to get annoying." Gohan muttered as he flew over to the house and landed on the roof where he would mostly be left alone, but was thwarted by the brats jumping into the air to land beside him on the roof. Gohan glared at them and they shivered but stayed put.

"You're my brother, right?" Goten asked as he stared at the older boy with curious eyes.

Gohan blinked at the question before smiling and nodding at the little boy. "That's right; I'm your older brother by seven years." Gohan stated as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"But didn't you die? My dad said you self-destructed a long time ago." Trunks said as he looked over the older boy too. "Why are you here if you're supposed to be dead?"

Gohan sent a glare at Vegeta but the man either didn't see him or didn't notice. "Yes I did die and I'm only here for a little bit. I'm not staying since I am dead after all." Gohan said as he looked at the two boys. "Why don't you two go play and don't worry about me alright, I'll be leaving soon enough." With that he sent the two protesting boys off to play and stayed on the roof a while longer.

"Gohan, can I talk to you?" The boy blinked as he looked down at the woman that he had called mom for a long time before nodding. He leapt down from the roof of the house and stood in front of the woman with a neutral expression. Chichi only smiled as she ran a hand through his black hair and then hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you again, if only for a little bit." She said and kissed his forehead.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he fought the stinging pain in his eyes and wrapped his own arms around the woman. "I missed you too mom." Gohan said as he buried his head into her shoulder, ignoring the whispers in the background. Once the two separated Gohan glared at the woman. "What the hell have you been teaching Goten!?" He exclaimed suddenly.

Chichi's calm expression instantly turned into a stern look as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't talk to your mother like that young man!" Chichi scolded before looking at him in confusion. "And what do you mean what have I been teaching Goten? I've been teaching him the same things I was teaching you."

Gohan scoffed at that as he crossed his arms. "Sure you did, the first time I met him he was a disrespectful little brat that was heading towards one of the dangerous places on the earth at the time! I have no idea what you've been doing with him but it's apparent that it's nothing like what you were teaching me!" Gohan ended up shouted at the end as his temper got the better of him.

Chichi's eyebrow twitched in anger as she glared at her eldest son. "The boy is just like his father! I can't help it if he doesn't remember everything I taught him! He's just like Goku was when the man was a little boy!" She quickly defended herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So that gives him the right to be a disrespectful brat!" Gohan yelled back. "I never got away with that! I was always smacked for even defending myself or not doing my homework! That's another thing! Is he an absolute idiot!?" Gohan shouted and his mother quickly turned around and glared right back at him.

"I told you he's just like his father!" Chichi shouted back and you could literally see the lightning shooting between their eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Gohan and Chichi turned and glared at the purple being that was standing just in front of them. "I guess I am." He said with a sweat drop while his assistant glared at the two.

Gohan shook his head as he came to stand in front of the Supreme Kai. "I'm guessing that everything's set then?" He asked.

Shin nodded his head in agreement. "It took a little doing but I got everything ready. All you have to do is say goodbye and we'll leave."

Gohan nodded his head and turned to the group of people who were watching the two converse, all confused on what was going on. "Goodbye, this is the last time you'll see like I am." Gohan said as he turned back towards his mother and hugged her again. "Despite everything I'm glad I got to call you my mother." Gohan admitted and then turned towards Goku who was staring at him in sadness.

"I guess this is goodbye for real huh?" Goku asked as he looked at his son with a weak smile and slumped shoulders.

Gohan nodded his head at the man. "It is and despite everything, no matter what I said before, I will always think of you as my indestructible and invincible daddy." Gohan said with a soft smile that turned into a smirk. "Even though I kicked your ass in the end."

Goku smiled at that as he shook his head. "Think again Gohan, I was going easy on you the entire time! I didn't use my full power when I went SS3." Goku admitted with lit up eyes. "

Gohan stared at the man in astonishment before his eyebrow twitched in anger. "You didn't go all out?" He asked quietly as his power began to rise. "You bastard! You played me!" Gohan shouted and went to jump the older man only to be grabbed by both Shin and Kibito.

Goku chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I probably shouldn't have said that huh?" Goku asked as he looked at his raging son.

Shin could only sigh and shake his head. "It doesn't matter; we must be going if we want to make our appointment. I shall see you soon Son Goku." With that he disappeared with Kibito and himself still holding onto a raging Gohan.

Goku and the others stared at the spot where Gohan had been sadly, all realizing that they weren't going to see the little boy again for a long time if ever.

It was only Piccolo that was staring at the spot with his mind whirring, going over what Gohan had said to him before.

_ "I can't wait to start learning from you again."_

'What did you mean Gohan?' Piccolo thought to himself as he looked up at the sky.

34

"So the brat and his father have done it again." Cell said as he leaned against the inside of the cave with Freiza and Bardock.

"That he has." Freiza agreed, tail slapping against the ground gently.

Bardock was just quiet as he looked at the bed that belonged to Gohan, his mind off a thousand miles away as he remembered something. "You two should know something important." Bardock finally said as he turned to look at the two other generals.

Cell and Freiza were instantly staring at the Saiyan with their full attention, already knowing that whatever he had to say was important, especially with the sad and firm tone he was using at the moment. "What is it Monkey?" Freiza asked with a sneer.

Cell stay quiet as he looked at the slight hunching of the Saiyan's shoulder and the fact that his tail was uncurled from around his waist and swaying behind him. Something was definitely up and Cell knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Gohan isn't coming back." Bardock admitted as he stared at the two. "He made a deal with the Supreme Kai and has left HFIL to us to run." He explained at the dumbstruck looks on the other two. "He said we'd be able to handle it as long as we work together."

"The hell!" Cell shouted as he looked at Bardock angrily. "What deal did he make with the Kai to be able to get out of this place? Did he make a deal to be able to go to HFIH or did he make so he could be wished back?" Cell asked angrily as he looked at the Saiyan.

Freiza's tail slammed into the ground causing a dent in it. "That little monkey! I swear how dare he abandon us down here like this!" HE exclaimed in his own anger. "If I ever see him again I'll rip him to shreds."

Bardock smiled at them sadly as he shook his head. "No Cell, you're wrong, that's not what the deal was about. The deal was…"

34

Goku sighed as he looked up at the sky, wondering about how his son was doing at the moment. 'I hope Gohan's alright down in HFIL.' Goku thought as a breeze blew his hair around. 'He looked like he was doing better before he left, but then again he got into that fight with his mother before he did.' He ignored the part where he had admitted that he hadn't gone all out against his son and had in fact gone easy on the boy.

He shook his head in the end though and stood up, preparing to take off into the sky, but stopped as a presence appeared next to him. "Good afternoon Goku." Shin said as he looked up at the sky.

Goku jumped slightly at the sudden appearance but otherwise smiled and laughed. "Ah, Supreme Kai, it's only you. What can I do for you today?" He asked since a high being such as the Supreme Kai surely didn't come by just for a chat.

Shin smiled as he turned towards Goku with gleaming eyes. "I have a message from your son and to tell you that he is no longer in HFIL." He said which surprised Goku and put a smile on his face.

"He's not in HFIL! That's great news! That means his in HFIH then right? How does he like it there? What's the message he wanted you to give me? Has he been sparring with Pikkon?" Goku stopped suddenly though as the Supreme Kai raised a hand to stop him.

"I never said he was HFIH either Goku." Shin said calmly, startling Goku even more. "I never even said that he was going back to the otherworld."

Goku blinked in confusion as he looked at the Supreme Kai, wondering where Gohan was then if not in the Otherworld. "Where is my son Supreme Kai?" Goku asked as his face and tone took on a serious edge.

Shin smiled at him and shook his head again. "I cannot say but I can give you his message." When Goku said nothing further he spoke.

"The next time I am capable of battle Dad, you better not hold back or I'll kick your ass to the otherworld for real."

Shin stared at the shocked face of Goku before he turned and began walking away. "You will see your son again Goku, which I can promise. It may not be in the form that you expect though, so I would be prepared if I were you. This is Goodbye Goku." With that Shin disappeared from sight.

Goku stared in astonishment for several seconds before he fell back on his butt and stared out into space. "What in the world?" He asked himself out loud before he shook his head and smiled up at the sky. "So we'll meet again huh, Gohan?"

34

"Goku, I need to talk to you." Chichi said one evening about a year after the Buu incident.

Goku stared at his wife in concern as he jogged over from his place where he had just been cutting firewood. "What is it Chichi, is something the matter?" He asked as he brought his wife into his arms, worried over her.

Ever since Gohan had shouted at him about his childhood on the Supreme Kai planet, Goku had taken steps to change the way he did things. For starters he only trained two hours a day and always kept close to home to help his wife and son when needed. He helped around the house more and he taught Goten manners the best he could even though his weren't much better.

Chichi smiled at her husband and shook her head. "It's nothing bad Goku, I just got a call from Bulma about a test that I took earlier in the week. You know how I've been feeling unwell lately and how I've been throwing up a lot."

Goku nodded at that as he remembered the first time she had run for the bathroom. It had been early in the morning and he had never seen her run so fast since before Gohan had been born. It had surprised him greatly. "Yeah, you've been throwing up every morning all week." Goku said.

Chichi nodded her head at that and smiled back at her husband. "Well Bulma got those results back and its good news Goku." She said and she pushed away from him just enough so she could smile at him and look him in the eyes. "You're going to be a father again Goku."

Goku stared at his wife in astonishment for several moments before he bust out with a smile and laughter, picking her up and twirling her around in a circle. "This is great Chichi!" Goku cheered as he put his wife back down on her feet and hugged her. "We have got to tell everyone the great news!"

Chichi nodded her head in agreement before she turned back towards the house where Goten was busy doing homework. "We'll start with Goten and go from there, though Bulma already knows." Goku nodded his head as he happily followed his pregnant wife into the house where they both told their son the good news.

34

Goku stared down at the little face that was held in his arms, eyes wide as he watched the child. "Wow, I can't believe how handsome he looks." Goku said as he looked back down at his wife, who had her hair in a loose ponytail and her eyes drooped in exhaustion.

Chichi nodded her head as she looked at Goku with adoration and happiness. "I know, he looks just like his father." She said as she clutched at her husband's now free hand. "What do you think we should name him?" She asked as she looked at her husband.

Goku was stumped at this case and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said as he looked down at his son with bright and loving eyes. "We'll have to think on it, but I think for now Chichi that you should get some rest." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Chichi nodded her head as she closed her eyes finally and drifted off to sleep leaving Goku holding the newborn son. Goku smiled down at his wife before settling her hand on the bed and leaving the room so she could get some sleep and he could go and show off his son.

Out in the waiting room was a myriad of people and all looked extremely exhausted due to the early morning hour that Chichi had gone into labor. Krillin was there while Eighteen and was home with Maron, Vegeta and Trunks, Yamcha and Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu, Goten was standing right at the front of everyone with excited bounces and a smile, while Piccolo was off to the side where he didn't have to interact with anyone.

"Chichi is fine." Goku said as soon as he left the room. "She's sleeping now and resting from the birth." Here he tilted the bundle in his arms enough to show off the new member. "And we had another boy." He said proudly.

"Can I see him dad!?" Goten exclaimed and was quickly shushed by his father.

"Quiet Goten, mom and the baby are sleeping alright." Goku said even as he crouched down to show off the little bundle to his son.

Goten stared at the little baby in awe and carefully grabbed hold of one of the little hands. "He's so small." Goten whispered as he looked back up at his father. "Was I this small when I was a baby?" He asked.

Goku smiled at him and nodded his head. "I'm sure you were Goten." Goku said making sure to phrase it so he didn't have to admit that he hadn't actually been there for Goten's birth. But it didn't seem Goten had caught it and smiled and then looked back at the baby with a gasp of surprise.

Goku looked down in worry and his own eyes sparkled with surprise and happiness. The baby was wide awake, eyes looking around him in curiosity as he sucked on his little thumb. "Well hello there little guy." Goku whispered as he stood and was instantly surrounded by the rest of the Z fighters.

"Wow, he looks almost exactly like you Goku." Krillin said as he floated off the ground enough to see the baby in his much taller friend's arms.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" Yamcha agreed as Puar made silly faces at the baby.

"Hn, he should be as strong as his father and brother when he is older." Tien said calmly as he turned and began to leave. "Well, I'm off; I'll see you guys later." He said, Chiaotzu soon following after he had seen the baby as well.

Yamcha left soon afterwards as well with his own excuse and Krillin was right behind him, intent on relaying the news of the new member to Roshi and his wife. Soon it was only Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"He's a runt Kakarot." Vegeta said softly as he held the little baby in his arms, staring at it with narrowed eyes. "He's going to be as weak as his father." Goku could only chuckle at Vegeta since he knew the other's dislike for him, but he was wondering why Vegeta had demanded to hold the baby then. "But he'll make a fine warrior just like his eldest brother." Vegeta informed his rival as he handed the baby back and then disappeared.

"Dad's weird." Trunks muttered as he floated up into the air to have his own look at the baby, Goten right behind him. "He's so cute." Trunks said as he repeated Goten's own actions and held the little one's free hand. The baby squeezed it before he released it and then looked back up at its father, a baby smile appearing.

"Ah, he smiled at me!" Goku cheered softly.

"May I see him Goku?" The Saiyan started for a second, having forgotten that Piccolo was there for a moment but soon nodded his head and handed the Nemekian the baby.

Piccolo held the little one a little awkwardly for a minute until Goku adjusted him and soon he was holding the baby comfortable and staring at the little one in the eyes. Goku watched as his friend's eyes suddenly widened in what seemed shock and Goku was unsure of why. He looked at the baby and saw that he was smiling at the green alien with his lips stretched wide and soon he was giggling up at Piccolo as well.

It seemed like eternity for Piccolo before he smiled at the baby and brought his lips to the little one's ear and whispered into it, making the baby calmed for a second, as if listening to what Piccolo had to say. Goku watched this with interest, unable to hear what the other was saying, but didn't bother to interrupt as he watched. Finally Piccolo stopped talking and gently handed the baby back to his father and looked Goku in the eye.

"Have you named him yet?" Piccolo asked finally and waited patiently until Goku shook his head. "Then I have one for you."

Goku blinked in surprise but then nodded his head. "Alright then Piccolo, let at it. I wanna hear what name you've come up with."

Piccolo smirked for a second before crossing his arms; everything had clicked in his mind after he held the baby in his arms. Especially what Gohan had said to him before the Supreme Kai had taken him away.

"_But Piccolo, that's a surprise that I can't reveal. I can tell you this though, everything will be revealed with time and I can't wait to start learning from you again."_

'This is one hell of a surprise kid.' Piccolo thought as he looked at Goku with calm serene happiness. "Gohan." He stated before he turned and left the Capsule Corps Building with a smile.

Goku stared after Piccolo in astonishment before something seemed to click in his own mind and he stared down at the calm baby again. His eyes were staring up at Goku, as if he knew that he had stunned the man and were now sparkling with amusement while he sucked on his thumb. His mind returned to what the Supreme Kai had said to him before he had left Goku behind to think on what he had said and the message his son had given him.

"_The next time I am capable of battle Dad, you better not hold back or I'll kick your ass to the otherworld for real."_

"_You will see your son again Goku, which I can promise. It may not be in the form that you expect though, so I would be prepared if I were you."_

It all made sense now and he understood what had finally happened and what his sneaky little son had done. He had never even thought that Gohan would've done something like this but it made sense once he thought about it.

Goku nuzzled his son's little bush of hair as he whispered to him. "Welcome back Gohan."

34

_"On one condition." Gohan said as he looked up at the Supreme Kai and his assistant. "I don't want to go to HFIH." Gohan stated, shocking not only Shin and Kibito, but also Bardock._

_ "What? But why, I thought you would love the chance at getting to be with your father again!" Shin said as he looked shocked at the boy in front of him wondering what the boy was thinking._

_ Gohan shook his head at that as he turned serious obsidian eyes on the supreme being. "No, I wouldn't want to be with him even though I have the chance, I would try and kill him in the end with the way I am." Gohan admitted sheepishly but truthfully._

_ "Does this have to do with your childhood?" Bardock asked sharply, eyes gleaming with a worry that could only come from a grandfather. _

_ Gohan nodded his head at that. "It does, especially since it is Goku's fault that I even got involved in the first place. But that doesn't matter right now; the fact remains that you can do something for me as long as I help take Buu down, right?" Gohan turned towards Shin again._

_ The Supreme Kai frowned but nodded his head. "Within reason of course, so what is it that you wish from me for your assistance?" He asked in the end, ignoring the sputtering from Kibito as the other tried to protest._

_ "Since you are a supreme being and all, then you should know of the rebirth process." Gohan stated, starling Bardock once again along with the other two._

_ "You wish to be reborn?" Shin asked as he looked the other in the eyes. "Why would a powerful being such as yourself wish to start over with nothing?" He asked with curiosity._

_ Gohan smiled softly as his shoulders slumped tiredly. "I have no control over any of my emotions anymore and my powers are sorely based on my emotions." Gohan explained. "When I lose my temper and go on a rampage I lose all sense and when I am depressed and full of sorrow I have no power at all and am helpless. The power I have is a curse that fell upon me at too young of an age with too much of a responsibility." Gohan explained as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly._

_ Bardock stared sadly at his grandson, now realizing just how much of a burden his power was for him and the pain it was causing him. "You wish to start over so you can regain control then?" Bardock asked softly._

_ Gohan smiled at him and shook his head. "Though that is part of it I wish to start over so I can return to my family, a little more whole then I am now." Gohan admitted in the end._

_ Bardock smiled at him and nodded his acceptance of his grandchild's choice. "Alright then, I'll stand behind you all the way and cheer you on."_

_ Shin smiled at this warming scene before coughing and getting the attention back onto him. "You do realize you'll have no memories of this life, correct? You'll lose everything that you have now. Are you sure of your choice?"_

_ Gohan didn't even hesitate as he answered. "I want to be reborn." He smiled as he looked at the Supreme Kai. "Besides, you'll make sure I'm the son of Goku and Chichi since I know you can do that. I'll have the same family and I'll meet everyone again, so there' s no point worrying over everything when I know that'll I'll meet them again." Gohan explained._

_ Shin nodded his head as he held his hand out. "Alright then, as soon as Majin Buu is defeated than I will make sure you are reincarnated." _

_ Gohan smiled but before he took that hand he looked at Bardock with saddened eyes. "I leave HFIL to you and the other two, make sure you take care of it when I am gone." Gohan said to his grandfather._

_ "No worries brat, we'll have everything taken care of." Bardock assured quickly._

_ Gohan nodded happily reassured as he reached over and took the Kai's hand and shook it firmly._

_**The End**_

_34_

A.N. Alright, that's the end, no epilogue, I'll leave what happened to the imagination. Hope you enjoyed please review!


End file.
